Never Say Never In Love
by TexasGirl2016
Summary: Emily Field's knows she's never had any luck in love ever since Alison and Maya, but what happens when she finds someone who is so much like Alison but yet so different? What about Paige? And what happens when Cece Drakes's past comes back to haunt her? Can you really trust an old best friend from college, or can they actally show up in Rosewood and be capable of the unimaginative?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. This is my very first one I've ever written so please review if you like, your thoughts are also very important. Since all the good Emaya and Paily stories were already taken I've decided to write a fanfic on one of the least expected pairings on the show, Cece Drake and Emily Fields. Thank you and so sorry my fellow Emaya fans! Oh and so you guys don't get confused the first paragraph is not Emily's thoughts, it's a 'mystery person's' point of view, you guys are going to have to figure out who it is!**

Never Say Never In Love

_**I sit in the Rosewood Mental Institution, and I just don't get where things went wrong. I was always that person, who could've had anything they wanted. And I mean everything. But you know that story in the Bible about King David? Yeah that one…he had everything but he wanted something he couldn't have, so he sinned to get it, and then paid for it, well yeah, me and him are a lot alike in this case. I had a lot, but I wanted something I couldn't have, and I lost everything because of it. I didn't want to be this way; I don't want to be here. Getting charged with attempted murder isn't easy, and I've been here for years. I swear if I don't get out on parole the next time, I'll go insane. But the only way I'm going to make anyone really understand is if I tell this story from the beginning. **_

_Okay, who was the evil genius that decided to make morning so freakin' bright! _Emily Fields thought as she awoke in her bedroom. She really didn't want to get up this morning, although she had promised her boss that she would take another shift down at the coffee shop today. She couldn't stop thinking about the conflict that had occurred at the lake house a few weeks ago. Poor Hanna, at least Caleb is going to be okay, he's doing such good progress that the doctor said he might be able to make an appearance at the Halloween dance a week from now. But she kept thinking about Maya's stalker from True North, turns out he wasn't her cousin Nate, he was just so creep named Linden, and poor Paige, her friends thought she was the new A and she had almost gotten killed by that creep. _Why do I keep putting the people I love in danger? I mean I care a lot about Paige, I really do, it's just something is missing, ever since Maya there's never been anyone else quite like her,_ But Emily couldn't think about this now, she was almost late for work.

"Whoa Emily, no offense but you look like a mess, did you get any sleep last night?" Emily's boss asked as she walked in the door, ten minutes late.

"Not really, but hey I'm here now, so you need me to do anything, wait some tables, get a couple of coffee machines up and running?" Emily asked optimistically.

"Um, not at the moment, but why don't you just have some caffeine and relax, I'll let you know when we need a hand, and don't worry about the cup of coffee, it's on the house,' her boss suggested.

"Thanks." Emily responded. She could really use this. Her mind felt just as tangles as her iPod headphones were inside of her jean pocket. She started thinking about all the good times she had with Maya in Rosewood. Maya, Maya St. Germaine, her real first love, the girl who would never hurt her, she fell for her fast, and she really missed her. _I don't get it, I've made so many attempts at love with other girls, Alison, Paige, Samara, but none have ever even compared to Maya. Oh God what am I saying! I'm with Paige, and she's a great girl, I'm one hundred percent sure she loves me, but do I love her back?_ She was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed Cece Drake make her way towards her table.

"Hey Americana."

"Oh hey Cece, I didn't see you there, how you been?"

"Good, been out of town a lot, I'm actually starting to get pretty attached to Rosewood, annddd… the people in it." Cece said, flashing a cute smile. _No way in hell, was this girl just flirting with me, no of course not, she went out with Jason DiLaurentis for crying out loud._

"Oh really, I haven't seen Jason around lately, but I'm sure he's here in Rosewood still." Emily said, expecting Cece to say something to reassure her that she wasn't just flirting with her a moment ago.

"Ugh no, I don't like him anymore, he's yesterday's news, you see I'm interested in someone else, but I'm not sure if they like me back, considering the fact they're with someone else right now.

"Well, you should ask them, you know, life's too short to wonder 'what if'" Emily countered, feeling a lump in her throat.

"I don't know, you see the person I'm falling for has been hurt a hell of a lot, and I wouldn't want to hurt them anymore than they've already have been." Cece said, sipping her coffee she had ordered a bit earlier.

"Well, I should really go help out some of my coworkers in the back; they probably already made a mess with the coffee bean dispensers." Emily stated shyly.

"Yeah, I've got to get on my way to the boutique, so how the new interns are holding up, I sure hope I don't have any more snakes in my inventory, " Both girls started chuckling. "Text you later Americana." Cece said with a wink as she turned and exited the coffee shop. Leaving a very happy Emily utterly speechless confused on what the heck just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh thank you everyone got wayyy more reviews than I was expecting. I wanted to upload one more chapter before I went to bed. Hope you like this, no worries I'll get Chapter Three going in the morning! Thank you everyone so much for the fantastic reviews and please, good or bad, keep them coming. ;)**

Not Everyone's Like Alison, You Know!

"Wait a second Em, Cece Drake said what?!" Hanna said as she was taking in Emily's words.

"Yeah she totally said that Jason was old news, and she seemed very okay with it! Hanna call me crazy but I think she was almost flirting," Emily replied, tossing and turning on her bed not knowing which position was more comfortable as she was talking to her best friend Hanna Marin.

"Well hey, we all have crushes, maybe she was just talking about some other Rosewood guy or something, I mean come on Em, what are the odds?"

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you Hanna, who else has been hurt like me in Rosewood?" Emily barked.

"Em, that's not what I meant."

"Ugh sorry Han, you're right I'm just being paranoid, she's probably talking about some Rosewood High football jock that gets all the girls or something."

"Hey, well if I recall you're a jock." Hanna said, giggling over the phone.

"Whatever you say Hanna, whatever you say. Anyway what's the update with Caleb, how's he doing?" Emily asked, trying to change the subject and remembering that Maya used to love to call her that for fun._ "I've never had a jock friend before, I guess that makes you my first." Maya's words came through her mind that day she was showing her around Rosewood before swim practice. Well then, that makes you my first in many more ways than one Maya St. Germaine. Emily remembered she had thought that after Maya had told her that, but she was way too shy to say that of course. _

"Emily, hello, earth to Em, are you even listening?" Hanna asked over the phone.

"Oh sorry Hannah, I was thinking about something else.'

"Something, or SOMEONE," Hanna accused joyfully. "Anyway, Caleb is going to be okay, I can't believe it, the doctor says if the gunshot would've been a few more inches upwards he would be in a coma right now."

"Wow, that's good Han. So this is probably a ridiculous question but you're going to take him to the Halloween dance the coming week, right?'

"Of course Em, who else would I take, so enough about me, we already know Aria is only going to drop by for a while until Fitz sends a text and she'll practically go flying out the door, and obviously Spencer is going to take Toby, so that only leaves you Emily, have you asked Paige yet?"

"Um no, not yet, I'm giving her some time to settle after that traumatizing experience at the lake house."

"Em, it's been two weeks, and considering we all know Paige, she probably misses you to death."

"Yeah all of you knew her so well you practically thought she was capable of being A," Emily retaliated. Ouch, that one hurt. Even Hanna who would usually have a comeback to these sort of claims went silent. "Hanna wait I didn't-"

"It's okay Em, if someone accused Caleb of being 'A" I'd probably be upset too. Hey look I got to go, but I'll call you later okay." Hanna said in a soundless voice before she hung up. Okay it was official; this was not one of Emily's days. Although there was one thing that would always make her forget stressful situations like these, exercising. _Maybe a quick job around Rosewood Main will make me forget Cece, plus how do I even know she was flirting, it's probably just my imagination running wild on me again. _Pumping her arms and legs around Rosewood Main Street while jamming out to 'Freaks' by The Hawk in Paris really was doing the trick. She had completely forgot about that morning and was now focused on working out so hard that she wouldn't be able to move tomorrow morning. She was so focused on working out she had forgotten to slow down as she was approaching the corner, and of course, crashed into someone with a few bags and hand.

'Hey, watch where you're going next time!" Emily growled as she fell but first onto the concrete."

"Um, Americana, I think that was supposed to be my line." Cece corrected, actually amused at the fact that some of her boutique clothes were scattered all over the concrete slab.

"Oh my God Cece, I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you." Emily said, face flushed.

"Don't sweat it Emily." Cece said as she saw the poor girl scrambling on the floor trying pick up every last boutique bag._ Alison was wrong about her, she's not completely clueless, and she's actually kind of cute. _Cece thought to herself.

"Sorry, completely my fault." Emily said, finally putting all the clothes back in there bags and handing them over to Cece.

"Hey, relax Em; it's not the end of the world." Cece Drake said as she flashed her cute smile that Emily loved._ God I love that smile, WAIT, I love it? Of course I love it. Not even Paige has a cute smile like this. But wait what am I saying, God Emily, just RELAX!_ Emily thought as she smiled back, giggling.

"So, yeah I was jogging around the neighborhood and well, yeah." Emily said, tensed a bit.

"I can see that, anyway I got to go drop these off at the Church, why waste perfectly good clothes, right?"

"Whoa, wait a minute Cece Drake, you're being charitable?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just…it's just that Alison's motto was usually 'wear it today, throw it away,' you know, and I just thought-"

"You thought that I would probably be mostly like Alison, is that what you're saying?" Cece asked.

"Well no, it's just that-"

"C'mon Emily, no ones that cruel, sure Ali and I were all buddy buddy at Summer camp but that doesn't mean I didn't want to knock her teeth out at times." Cece interrupted.

"I'm sorry." Emily said, completely humiliated. _What the hell is wrong with me, I know Cece isn't like Alison, sure she may really look her, but she's, she's different. She's actually giving away clothes to the needy, something Alison would never do._

"It's okay." Cece said. _I wish this girl would realize I am nothing like that bitch. I would never hurt someone for my own personal pleasure, or at least, not like she did to Emily and I._

"Hey let me make it up to you, you like you can use a hand with those bags, let me help you take them down to the Church, it's the least I can do." Emily said, hoping the girl didn't hate her enough to reject her offer.

"You don't really have-"

"But I want to, please." Emily interrupted. It sounded more like a cute little demand then a question.

"Well then, a hand with these heavy bags, from you, how can I refuse?' Cece said, blushing. Too bad Emily was too focused on the bags to notice it.

"Well then, shouldn't we be on our way?"

"Right, let's go Americana. Cece said with a grin. Yet this one was different, it wasn't an 'I got you where I want you' grin, it was more of a 'God, I wish I knew more about you,' grin. Emily smiled and the two made their way down the street. _Wow, she sure is different than Ali, usually if someone made Ali mad she would usually cut them off until they were literally on their knees begging for her forgiveness, but she, she's great._ Emily thought as they made their way down to the Church. Poor innocent Emily, if only she knew her current girlfriend Paige was at the Church that very moment, and all the drama that was about to go down as soon as her and Cece got there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woke up to some fantastic reviews favorites, and followers. I just couldn't keep all of you waiting. Thank you all so much it means a lot. I couldn't even sleep last night trying to thing about the plot for this chapter, hope you all love it. ;)**

Ladies Please, Not In the Church!

_Flashback 2 Years Ago_

"Whoa, that's Emily?" Cece Drake asked as Alison was showing her some pictures of her and her friends back in Rosewood.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well when you said she had a crush on you I was expecting some muscly chick with a mullet and a mole, this one, she's kind of cute." Cece said, smiling. _Oh shit, did those words just come out of my mouth? _She was just as surprised she said that as Ali was.

"Okay, please don't tell me my out of town best friend has the same little lesbian problem as my hometown best friend?" Alison asked with a devious grin.

"No of course not, I'm going out with your brother Jason, plus I just said she looked cute, not that she looked drop dead sexy and that I wanted to bang her!" Cece said, hoping to reassure Alison that it wasn't like that. Even though, it clearly was.

"Your words, not mine." Alison said with her crafty smirk. _Nice going Cece, I know that smirk anywhere, that's when she knows something about you that other don't. Well that's just perfect; I hope she doesn't use this against me, but if I know Ali, not using someone's secrets against them would be an understatement. _

_~End Flashback~_

"So how's it like to live in a big city, I was pretty much raised in Rosewood my whole life, so I obviously don't know anything." Emily asked, hoping to break the awkward silence as the two girls were only a few minutes away from the Church.

"Oh, it's um, it's uh, great I guess," Cece said, barely paying attention as she was trying to forget about her horrible flashback. _Ugh what are you doing, she asked you a question! _"I mean um, if you don't count the crazy traffic lanes and people making out in every corner I guess you can call it fantastic."

_Well the second option doesn't sound so bad, wait a minute Emily what are you doing?! RESPOND YOU IDIOT! "_Hey that doesn't sound so bad; at least you got a lot of things to do, Rosewood is so boring and small, everybody knows everybody and stuff like that." Emily responded.

"Oh, we're here, but that's new, usually the donation box is outside the Church." Cece spoke, eyeing the parking lot look for the donation box.

"Um, oh look, we go to go inside." Emily stated, pointing to a sign that said 'Donation Box Inside for Today Due to Predictions of Rain.'

"Oh duh, okay well no time to waste." Cece said, leading Emily inside the Church doors.

"That's strange; we hadn't had rain in the longest time." Emily pointed out. _Rosewood hasn't had rain ever since Ali's disappearance. _She thought as she opened up the door for Cece.

"I actually kind of like the rain, it's cute."

"You like the rain, usually Ali would hate it supposedly because her mascara would run," _Damn, smooth move Emily, you're comparing her to Alison again. Wait, am I even making a move?! Of course not I'm with Paige. What is wrong with me?! _"Ugh, did I just say that, I'm so sorry you just look so much like her, but yet, you're so different.

"How so?' Cece requested. _This girl was obviously hurt a lot by Ali, look at her; she's practically comparing her to me just because we are both blondes. Wait a sec, maybe she's comparing me to her because she's interested? NO of course not Cece don't be stupid, she's with Pig-, I mean Paige. Damn I need to stop referring to Paige as that. What kind of a hell of a nickname was that anyway Alison?! _

"Well you look exactly like her for starters, but you're, you're sweet. Alison would never donate clothes, Alison would never like to go out in the rain, and Alison would never forgive someone for running into them that easily. You know she hurt me a lot, use my sexuality in any way possible then cut me off immediately. She wanted to see if she could use me, I was very vulnerable back then; I would always do what she said with no questions asked. And it made her feel powerful. And you, well, you're beautiful, inside and out Cece Drake.

"Emily, please, continue." Cece whispered, wanting so much to stroke Emily's cheek and tell her that she was once in her position. _How could Alison use this loveable gorgeous girl like this, hurt her for her own personal desire, now that is seriously messed up._

"Yeah Emily, PLEASE continue." Emily's current girlfriend Paige McCullers said as she opened the side door. She heard everything, every last bit of it, and both Emily and Cece knew it.

"Paige, I-" Emily uttered in extreme shock.

"Don't stop on my account Em," Paige snickered, "I've been sending you text messages all day, so of course I got worried and dropped by your house, and you weren't there. So I figured you just went for a jog or something, than I come back here to see you flirting around with this TRAMP!" She said, glancing at Cece.

"Excuse me little girl, what did you just call me?" Cece asked, just as stunned as Emily how this was all playing out.

"You're not excused, and did I stutter?" Paige scoffed.

"Cece maybe you should go, I'll drop of the clothes, I need to have a talk with my girlfriend." Emily suggested. _What good is that going to do Em? _Emily thought to herself. _Well, shit is about to go down. _

"Em, where have you been Aria and I have been texting and calling you like crazy!" Spencer Hastings said as set down a box of clothes with Aria.

"Oh hey Cece," Aria said "Are you okay, you look upset." _I know why she's here, I see the bag of clothes in her hand, but why does she look so mad at Paige?_ Aria thought to herself.

"This bitch over here is just being super paranoid." Cece responded.

"Oh trust me Drake, I'll show you what a bitch is," said Paige.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is going on here?" Spencer said looking mighty confused. _I always knew Paige was a bit of a nut job, and I knew she hated Alison, but she never showed any hate towards Cece. Unless, oh god. Emily._

"Look, I'm not looking for any trouble McCullers, I just wanted to drop off a couple of clothes," Cece was interrupted as Paige slapped the bag of clothes out of her hands. _Okay, this bitch is seriously asking for it. _Cece thought.

"What's wrong Drake, cat got your tongue." Paige asked, with fake sympathy. Both Spencer and Aria were wide eyed, not believing what was going on right before their eyes.

"Paige, stop it." Emily finally managed to say. Because let's face it, if you had Cece and Paige fighting over you, you wouldn't know what to say either.

"Okay guys, maybe we should all just have a seat and-"Aria tried to imply before being rudely interrupted.

"Stay out of this Aria!" Paige yelled. "This is between me and this ugly tramp over here!"

"Um excuse me girl, have you seen those shoes?" Cece stated with a glance towards Paige's shoes. Spencer couldn't help but laugh. _Oh Cece, you and Alison have another thing in common, your sense of humor. _Spencer thought and chuckled to herself.

"IT"S NOT FUNNY!" Aria and Emily yelled at Spencer.

"I kind of thought it was funny," Cece chuckled to herself. Although she was quickly stopped when a sharp pain filled her left cheek. Ouch. Cece picked up her hand and slowly rubbed her cheek, she couldn't believe it, she just got slapped.

"PAIGE!" Emily said, stunned that her girlfriend had just slapped Cece across the face without no remorse whatsoever.

"THAT'S IT, I TRIED TO BE PATIENT BUT THIS LITTLE BITCH ISN'T MAKING IT ANY EASIER." Cece yelled.

"Whoa everyone just calm down." Aria said, again trying to defuse the situation, but of course to no avail.

"Who are you?" a male voice rang out from the side door as it was open. It was Paige's dad, Pastor McCullers.

"My name is Cece Drake." Cece implied, cooling down a bit, but not a lot as Spencer and Aria huddled around her to inspect the damage, and a very astonished Emily just looking at Paige, not believing how despicable her girlfriend had become.

"Interesting, well then 'Cece Drake', get the hell out of my Church!" The Pastor growled.

"But she…she…." Emily tried to say.

"But she didn't even,' Spencer stuttered.

"She wasn't even…" Aria tried to continued.

"But I wasn't even able to even…." Cece Drake tried to utter in her defense.

"And I said get the hell out of my Church, do I need to call security?" Nick McCullers snarled.

"You know what, it's my pleasure, see you around Emily, and I'll definitely be seeing you around." Cece said, looking over at Emily and Paige.

"What, is that a threat Drake?" Paige asked.

"No, it a fuckin' promise McCullers." Cece said, before walking out of the Church. Leaving the three girls bewildered on what the heck went on and shocked at how despicable a Pastor could be to protect his own daughter, even though, she was wrong. _What a hell of a Church, _Spencer, Aria, and Emily thought to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad a lot of people are liking, following, reviewing, and favoring this story. To be honest I didn't think I was going to get far considering this is my first fanfic ever. Thank you everyone, all kind of reviews, good or bad are always welcomed. Keep em' coming!;)**

How Can You Say That, You Don't Even Know Her!

"Cece hold on!" Emily said jogging towards the street that she had figured Cece had taken right after she exited the Church. _Where could she be? Ugh better question is what the hell just happened?! One minute I'm telling Cece how much better she is than Ali, and the next thing I know she's getting bitch slapped by my ex! Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute, my ex? Where did that come from?! Paige and I haven't even talked yet. Then again, what is there to talk about?_

"Emily?" Emily turned her head to see if Cece had seen her looking for her, but instantly regretted that she did when she turned to see Paige.

"What the hell is it now Paige?" Emily asked, obviously annoyed.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Emily responded, darting her eyes hoping to see Cece in the street but just saw a bunch of people she didn't even know._ I wish I could just see her and apologize; I didn't even know Paige was taking morning hours. _

"Emily, look at me," Paige requested. As much as Emily didn't want to, she knew she had to, so she did. "Do you care about me?"

"What kind of a freakin' question is that Paige, what planet do you live on, of course I do!"

"Then why are you taking interest in that no good whore, call me insane but I'm pretty sure I'm your girlfriend!" Emily felt her anger elevate.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT PAIGE, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER?"

"Yeah, and if I recall, neither do you! She can be up to no good Emily, I'm just trying to protect you, for all we know she's probably an exact clone of Alison or something." Ouch, that did it.

"SHE Paige, has a name. Her name is Cece, Cece Drake, and she is nothing like Alison, she's different, she's-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard it all when you were practically flirting with her at the Church. But you know what Em, if you can't appreciate what I'm trying to do for you here, maybe we should just…" Paige trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Maybe we should just what Paige?" Emily asked. _Oh my God, I think I know where this is going._

_ "_MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST BREAK UP!" Paige said, so angry to argue with herself. _I can't believe I just said that, I love Emily, but if she wants to get her heart broken by that disgusting little tramp, well, that's her call._

"Is that what you want Paige?" Emily asked in a low weak voice. _Perfect, another relationship that went down the drain, today is just not my day._

"Yeah it is, goodbye Emily." Paige declared. As much as she wanted to, there was no way she was going to cry. Not in this situation. _Sooner or later Emily will realize she's no good, and we'll be okay, I hope. _ She knew she would, she just had to. But that didn't make the situation any less heartbreaking. As soon as Paige was walking down the road back to the Church Emily couldn't help but stare. _Should I run after her, I never did with Maya, and I should've, and now this one is walking away from me, maybe I should go after her. _As much as her mind was telling her she should, her heart told her to stay put. And that's exactly what she did. Emily decided to check her phone to see what time it was. _5;32, dang, it feels like 9._Yet she almost felt like flinging her phone across the street when she was a new text message she hadn't seen before.

**Damn Em, another relationship down the drain, I feel for you. I'll leave you bitches alone for a while. See, I'm not completely that cruel.**

** Love,**

**~A**

_**~Meanwhile Back At Spencer's Place~**_

"Wait a second hold up, you mean to tell me Paige, and I mean PAIGE, slapped Cece Drake clear across the face, like a bitch slap?!" Hanna asked as she relaxing on one of Spencer's couches.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Cece didn't tackle Paige and start punching the heck out of her!" Spencer said as she was looking for something to drink in her refrigerator. "Well we got water, orange juice, and sweet tea, pick your poison."

"I'll take some sweet tea, thanks."

"Okay, let me pour it in, so how's was Caleb today?"

"Oh they sent him home, he was making fast progress, I'm pretty sure he'll be on his feet in no time." Hanna said enthusiastically.

"That's great Han; really I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Spence, wow I can just picture Cece and Paige having a throw down at the Church, poor Em being in the middle of things. So she just left after watching Cece getting kicked out unfairly?

"Yeah, but not before giving Paige and her dad a couple of repulsive looks. I swear if looks could kill, she might as well have been throwing daggers.

"You don't think Em has a crush on-"

"No way, Emily and Paige practically love each other, I think." Spencer said. Hanna's phone rang. She ignored whoever was calling and decided to check her Facebook page. She nearly dropped her phone when she barely logged on,.

"Um, Spence, so much for madly in love, Paige just changed her Facebook relationship status to single.

"WHAT?!" Spencer choked, taking Hanna's phone and starring it down like her life depended on it.

"What do you think happened Spence, it must've been a pretty big argument between Emily and Paige for them to break up." Hanna asked, even more confused than Spencer was.

"I don't know Han, but we're going to find out."

_**~And At Cece's Boutique Shop~**_

"Thank you very much, have a great day now." Cece Drake said as the last customer made a purchase and walked out the door. _Ugh, it's barely 8:55, another 35 minutes left in this place until closing time. _Business had been slow that day, mainly because it was Sunday and that little bit of scattered rainfall earlier. Yet the rainfall had increased later on in the day, and it was close to pouring now. _I don't get it, everyone in Rosewood has a great relationship, Aria and Ezra, Spencer and Toby, Hanna and Caleb, Emily and Paige, and I'm over here being forever alone in this boutique! And for what cause, to be bitch slapped in the face by someone as insecure as that Paige chick?! _But just as she was lost in thought, she saw none other than Emily Fields walking in the door, soaking wet, still in her jogging clothes.

"Hey Cece, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but can you please listen to me for a sec?"

"Yeah sure Emily, oh and if it wasn't obvious enough you're soaking wet." Cece said with that smile Emily so desperately loved.

"Right," Emily giggled. _God she just flashes one smile and I'm already falling flat on my face. "_Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I knew Paige was wrong, I was just so surprised she got that angry I was speechless, and I shouldn't have just stood around and let her hit you like that." Emily was shaking, she wasn't sure if it was because of how soaking wet she was, or from what Cece was about to say next. She just hoped it would be good.

"It's okay, you weren't the one who slapped me, and you're all soaking wet, so I guess we're good. Here, maybe a little bit of hot chocolate will warm you up a bit," Cece recommended, motioning towards the Employees Only door next to the dressing rooms._ Aw, she apologized, she knew who was right and wrong and she took full responsibility when it wasn't hers for the taking. _"Coming, Americana?" Cece asked as she saw Emily standing uneasily in front of the cashier counter.

"Um, yeah sorry, I can really use that, it's just I can't feel my legs!" Emily said, a little bit embarrassed but with a chuckle. She was calming down now, but she still couldn't feel her legs.

"Oh c'mon Em, that's ridiculous!" Cece Drake said with another giggle. _How much cuter can this girl get? _Cece walked towards Emily, tangled her hands in hers, and led her towards the Employee's Only door. Both Emily and Cece had goose bumps and butterflies in one another's stomachs, but were both too shy to say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness I'm super-duper ecstatic to have so many amazing reviews from my reviewers! Please, good or bad keep em' coming, they encourage me. Anyway, this Chapter's for all of you, hope you like it.:)!**

That Purse With That Top?! NO!

_**~Flashback 2 Years Ago~**_

"C'mon Cece, no one cares if you're gay!" Alison exclaimed as she was fixing up her lipstick in Cece's convertible.

"Alison, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not okay, I'm dating YOUR brother for crying out loud, so just drop it alright!" Cece raised her voice, tired and frustrated. _Damn, why doesn't she just leave me alone about this?!_

"Alright then, PROVE IT!"

"And how the hell do you want me to do-"

"Kiss me." Alison said with her devious smirk.

"Okay, honey are you sick, do you want me to take you to a doctor, or have you just completely lost your mind?" Cece asked, questioning Alison's sanity. _She can't be serious._

"Let's just way I have a way of telling," Alison stated, "It's a gift, so if you want to make me believe you're not gay whatsoever and whatnot, c'mon, start leaning in…"

"Ali, I really don't think this is a great idea…"

"And why not?! We're practically in the middle of nowhere, it's almost midnight, I'm tired and hungry, so I suggest you do it now or never Cece Drake because if you don't God so help me knows how much I'll-" Alison was cut short by Cece shutting her up with a kiss. _What am I doing, she's Jason's little sister. _Cece thought. _Ugh who cares about Jason right now, but still this is dangerous. _The next thing Cece remembered was Ali taking off her seatbelt and being pushed against her driver's seat door. _Cece snap out of it, this is dangerous. _Cece thought, trying to remember her senses.

"Um, Ali, maybe we should stop." Cece implied, trying to catch her breath.

"And why would we ever do that?" Alison whispered seductively, smashing her lips back onto Cece's.

"Because it's, it's dangerous." Cece said, noticing how close Alison's lips were to hers. Only centimeter distance. Her urge was so strong to continue, but she needed to get her point across to Ali that this wasn't safe.

"Yeah, I know, but doesn't that make it more exciting?" Ali responded, her lips trailing down Cece's neck. Cece threw back her head allowing Alison to have better access. She was so into the heated sensation coming from her neck that she barely noticed the beautiful night's sky about them. _There are so many stars out, it's, it's amazing._

"Yeah, I…I guess you're right. This does feel….ex…exciting." Cece managed to get out, just barely because of breathing problems.

"Of course I'm right, and do you want to know what else I'm right about?" Alison whispered, in that sweet and sexy voice Cece couldn't get enough of.

"Wh…what?" Cece asked, not wanting her to stop, _Moments like these are too perfect to be spoiled by talking. God Ali, just shut up and kiss me again already._

"The fact about you being gay." Alison snarled with a mocking laugh, instantly pulling away. Her voice changed from sweet and sexy to dark and hostile fast. "Now take me home, will ya? It looks like it's about to rain?" Alison commanded, putting on her seatbelt and grabbing her lipstick from her purse to adjusting her lips in the mirror. And she just sat there, adjusting her lipstick on her lips in the mirror and getting a kick out of Cece's horrified expression reflecting off of it.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Hey, it's really warm in here, I like it." Emily said, noticing how quiet Cece was as she opened up the door. The room was more like a combination of an office and a lounge. It was really nice, and Emily saw the little machine that made coffee which was now being substituted for hot chocolate The room smelled delicious. _Maybe she's thinking of a way to break my heart or something, I know Ali sure liked to scheme up against me, or maybe she's still mad at me for letting Paige slap her like that, ugh! Wait a minute, what the hell are you thinking Emily, you know Cece's nothing like Alison, she's better! I just wonder what she's thinking about. _

"Yeah, I like to come in here when business is really slow sometimes, sit down, have a cup of coffee, and think. " Cece said, trying to come back to her senses. _Even soaking wait she's beautiful. _Cece thought to herself. _I wonder what she's thinking about. Probably about Paige, I'm sure after this she's probably going to go down to her place and make up with her or something like that, don't all couples do?_

"Paige and I broke up today." Emily said, cutting Cece away from her thoughts.

"What?" Cece asked. She was wondering if she heard that correctly. _Well fuck me, so much for making up. It's my fault they broke up in the first place. How's that for irony?_

"Yeah, she broke up with me." Emily said, letting the words hang out in the air.

"I'm so sorry Emily, it's all my fault you two-"

"No, don't say that, it's not your fault." Emily spoke powerfully, hoping to discourage Cece from taking any responsibility for the break up whatsoever. _I am not going to let her take any blame for this what so ever, I'd rather jump in front of a bus; it wasn't her fault Paige was acting like a jealous cow. _

"Thank you Emily, you don't get how it's like." Cece uttered, speaking softly.

"How what is like Cece? It wasn't your fault Paige was being an overdramatic-"

"Not that, I don't know if this makes sense but, I know Rosewood is small and everyone knows everyone, but that doesn't make the places where I come from any easier to live at, especially if you don't have good friends to stand by you. In High School I was the queen bee, guys wanted to kiss me and girls wanted to be me, I know I should've been happy, but I wasn't. There was always something missing. It went on like that until I graduated. By the time I was in college I figured we only live once so I went out, partied, and even if I did graduate with honors I felt like I hadn't accomplished anything. And everyone seeing me as 'that girl who looked like Alison' or 'that girl I hooked up with at college-"

"I don't think of you as that Cece, sure you resemble a lot like Ali, but you aren't like her one bit. You're different; you actually care human life, that's a start. Emily said, hoping to make Cece laugh, and it worked. "You give to people that need, and you don't have a problem with it, which I'm pretty sure Alison would never do. You have a great personality, and hey, how can I lie, a remarkable taste in clothes. Except for that second mannequin in the far corner beside the entrance door, girl, that purse with that top, NO! But other than that you're pretty mind blowing.

"Okay, you're funny," Cece said, giggling into hysterics.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm being serious so…" Emily started giggling too. Knowing Cece was smiling and giggling and she was the reason was all Emily could ever hope for, she didn't even notice that she was starting to get dry. _I love her laugh, it's cute. Wait, did I just think her laugh was cute. Oh I need to stop lying to myself, Cece Drake is amazing, I just wish I can go over there, give her a big hug and lean in for a kiss. But I know better. For all I know she's not even gay and I'm just over here fooling myself like I did with Alison. _

"It's my turn Americana; hmmm let's see what I think of you, Jesus where do I begin, "Cece began," When Alison told me about you, I thought you were loving and adorable, sweet, and very shy. Every time she would talk about the malicious things she used to do to you I would get furious with her, because you were just being who you were, and she had no right to do that to you. Even if I didn't know you back then, I knew you were amazing, and look at you now, turns out I was right, for once in my life." Cece explained. _I just wonder if you feel the same way Americana._

"Awww, thanks." Emily whispered, her lips were less than a twelve inches away from Cece's. _I wonder what she would do if I leaned in for a kiss._

"And I mean it." Cece whispered, also noticing how close Emily's lips were to hers. _Well, if you want things done right you got to do them yourself. _Cece thought, as she leaned in towards Emily so she can kiss her. _Oh my freakin' God, she's leaning in, okay what do I do, damn Em what are you, five?! Kiss her! _Emily thought to herself. The two were now centimeters away from their lips colliding. *DING*, the front entrance door made a noise, acknowledging there was a customer. _DAMN IT! _Both of them thought at the same time. Cece got up with a blush and went to go greet the customer. _Damn it, so close, but she wanted actually wanted to kiss me, so that means she's interested. YEAH! I guess that's all that really matters. _Cece thought as she walked towards the register.

"Welcome to The Rosewood Boutique, how may I help you."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for all your great reviews, good or bad I'm very happy to have them. Oh and I want to send a shout out to the guest "emce shipper" for giving me a clue on the Emily/Cece nickname. I like it. "Emce". If it's two names put together then you know it's important! ;)**_

You Don't Know Her Like I Do

Emily just sat there waiting for Cece to return from assisting the customer that had interrupted them earlier. _Whoa, she actually wanted to kiss me, and I actually wanted to kiss her back! I wonder if she likes me as much as I like her. Is that even possible, considering how many butterflies are in my stomach right now? Aw man, school's tomorrow. What if I run into Paige, I'm just not ready to handle that drama yet! And what am I going to tell Spencer, Hanna, and Aria? That I'm falling for someone knew and it hasn't even been twenty four hours since Paige and I broke up! Cece's just, she's so gorgeous, inside and out, I can't help myself. _

"Thank you and please come again." Cece said as the final customer walked out the door. The rain wasn't as pouring as it was earlier, but it was still raining a lot. _Wow, I actually leaned in, and she didn't seem to have a problem with. I wanted to kiss her, and by the looks of things she wanted to kiss me back. I don't want to hurt her; Ali's already done enough damage. Emily's already been through enough. And she's one hundred percent right, that purse DOES NOT go well with that top. I'm going to have to have a chat with the smartass who came up with that idea. _Cece thought to herself as she glanced upwards towards the wall clock. _9:47, way past closing time. _"Where did the time go?" Cece asked herself, not aware that Emily was just walking out of the office/lounge and had heard her.

"I have a theory about that one." Emily responded. _Why am I being so confident, maybe I need to tone it down a bit? _

"It's closing time Americana," Cece said with a giggle. "And since I refuse to let you walk out in the rain and get soaking wet again, I am offering you a ride, unless of course, you want to get soaking wet again?"

"Hmm, well considering the fact I just got dry, I'd like to accept that offer."

"Great, let's go." Cece got her keys, turned off the lights, and locked the place up.

"Looks like we are both going to get wet, my car's parked in the back." Cece said, knowing the two were going to have to run in the rain.

"Ohhhh, so you're saying we are going to have to run in the rain together, because I don't have a problem that." Emily said smiling brightly. _It's not a lie, I really don't. _

"Me either." Cece responded, smiling brighter and face flushed. _This should be fun. _The two and the rain were barely separated by a riser hanging above them from the boutique, A few more steps and they were going to get soaked. Across the street someone had a radio out, protected by another riser of course. It was playing "You don't know her like I do," by Brantley Gilbert. _Awww I love this song! _Cece thought to herself.

"Here, we can use my jacket as a substitute for an umbrella. Emily suggested, taking off her pink jacket. _I've had this jacket forever, I don't really care if it gets soaking wet, ugh I've always really wanted to kiss someone in the rain, and Rosewood doesn't get rain too often. Oh and this song! It's so beautiful, and it describes my emotions right now so much! Plus I wouldn't mind running in the rain with Cece while this song is playing. It's kind of romantic. _

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've had this jacket forever, it doesn't matter to me." Emily responded. The two of them grabbed both sides of the jacket, got under it, and rain out to Cece's car. Both of them giggling into hysterics. _This girl's amazing. _Cece thought. It was very dark and raining a lot, more than the two girls had been expecting. _I wonder what she would do if I kissed her? _Emily thought to herself. The two of them finally reached the car. Cece was scrambling around for the keys in her purse.

"Damn it! Sorry Emily I know we are getting wet, my keys are in here somewhere!" Cece said._ She looks even more beautiful in the rain. _Emily thought to herself. Without even thinking about it Emily picked up her hand and stroked Cece's right cheek, quickly causing Cece to look up from her purse and stare into Emily's eyes. _She's killing me softly with those brown eyes. _Cece thought to herself. And there they were, getting drenched in the rain and staring into each other's eyes, with so much neediness and hurt from all their emotions in the past, and from all the desire that they were looking for in one another.

_**~Paige's Point of View**_

_I don't get it, I've loved Emily for years now and now that we are finally together another one of Alison's cronies had to mess it up. God I can't believe this, I've been thinking about this so much I accidently left my phone at the Church, it's raining buckets, and I just can't seem to catch a break today!" _Paige thought to herself as she was riding her bike towards the Church, it was only two blocks away now. She had snuck out because her dad wouldn't have let her go out this late, and she didn't want to wait for in the morning to get it. Rosewood Main was full of light, Paige stopped and saw a flyer hanging on a closed café's door. She picked it up and read it. _Halloween Ghost Train Party, October 31__st__, hmm everyone's been talking about it lately, and it sounds interesting. That's only three days away; maybe if Emily and I make up by then I'll ask her. Man, the animations are cute! _Paige was looking over the flyer, impressed and reading all the details about when and where it was. She merely glanced across the street of Rosewood Main and dropped the flyer. She wasn't sure what sank more, the flyer in the huge puddle below her feet, or her heart. Across the street were Emily and Cece kissing affectionately, Emily's arms around Cece's waist, and Cece leaning on the driver's side door, arms wrapped around Emily's neck. Both were soaking wet, which meant they had been there for a pretty decent amount of time. Paige couldn't believe what she was seeing, she thought she was in a dream, scratch that, a nightmare. _WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN BROKEN UP FOR TWENTY FOUR HOURS AND SHE'S ALREADY HOOKING UP WITH THAT TRAMP?! THIS IS ALL HER FAULT! EMILY AND I WERE GETTING ALONG JUST FINE UNTIL SHE CAME. FIRST I CATCH HER WITH THAT CRAZY PSYCO NATE OR WHATEVER THE HELL HIS NAME WAS, NOW IT'S THIS BITCH. WELL THEN CECE DRAKE, IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET. BECAUSE WHEN I GET REVENGE, I DO IT TEN TIMES WORSE._ Paige thought as she quickly picked up her bike and stormed off, running over the Halloween Ghost Train flyer in a very enraged mood.

_**~Now, Back To Emily and Cece~**_

"You're so beautiful," Emily whispered as she started kissing Cece's neck in the exact same spot Alison had done many years ago. They were floating on Cloud 9. Even though they were both completely drenched now, they felt so warm inside. It was like they finally found something they never thought they were looking for. _Is this really happening? Both girls thought to themselves._

"Um Americana, we should go, my whole body is soaking wet. Cece managed to say, yet she didn't want to.

"Yeah sure." Emily said, moving away from Cece. _Oh no she's backing off, I must've been terrible. _Yet Cece leaned forward and gave her one last kiss.

"That's just in case you were wondering if I didn't like it, now let's go, I can't feel MY legs!" Cece laughed. Emily opened up the door for Cece.

"After you."

"Aw, that's sweet." Cece said. _She really is adorable. _Even though the two had shared a very intimate moment, they were quiet on the ride to Emily's house. Emily was thinking about how she had only known this girl for a little while now, and she was already falling for her. And Cece, even though she was driving she was thinking about Emily, all those awful things Alison would do to her, and how she didn't even deserve one bit of it. Before they both knew it they were already at Emily's place.

"Wow, nice house." Cece complimented.

"Yeah, but it's pretty boring." Emily replied. _Should I lean in for another kiss? _Emily thought to herself.

"So, um…." Cece didn't know what to say.

"Well I guess that's…" Emily trailed off. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to kiss her again, she just couldn't help it. The two's lips collided with each other. Emily took off her seatbelt and so did Cece. They were so into it that Cece's elbow accidently hit the horn. _*BEEPP!* _Both of them got scared, but then decided to laugh it off.

"Bye Emily." Cece said, still giggling.

"Bye Cece." Emily responded, giggling as well. She was walking up her porch and turned around. Cece was barely making a U-turn and left. Emily just couldn't stop smiling. She was soaking wet still, she realized she had left her phone on top of the coffee table. She picked it up and read one new message.

_**It's nice to see Ms. Fields 'playing the field.' But hell have no fury like a woman's scorn. Watch out for that ex! She just might make my job a whole lot easier. **_

_** XO**_

_** -A**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wanted to update another chapter before the day ended. I really like where this story is going at first I thought it was going to be a simple one shot, but it's really awesome thank you all for the reviews please keep them coming the encourage me. Hope all of you have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it. ;)**_

Prove It!

Emily woke up that morning feeling free and alive. She wasn't worried about the message 'A' had sent her last night, she wasn't worried about the Halloween Dance coming up in two days, she wasn't worried about running into her ex Paige at school, she wasn't even worried about what her friends would think about what she had done last night with Cece. _Oh Cece, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, she's just so amazing. Ugh it's a school day, plus I got to get up earlier because of early swim practice. Well, I better get up. _Emily thought, getting up from her bed and seeing a new message. Emily smiled as she read it, it was from Cece.

**Hey Americana, I barely woke up and the first thing I thought about was you. I miss you already. Now I'm getting dressed and going to work. See you later maybe? ;)**

Emily wrote her back, put the phone in her Rosewood Athletics bag, and started getting ready for school.

_**~Meanwhile In Cece's Car~**_

_Okay let's see, first I got to open up the place, then I got to check on profit sales, oh and then I got to redress that second mannequin like Emily suggested. Oh Emily, I miss her already. I just wish I can see her already. _Cece thought as she was only one block away from the Boutique. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone text tone. *_Beep Beep*. _Cece decided to go into an empty lot and check her phone. _I really don't want to get into a car wreck today, especially when I have so much to live for now. _Cece thought to herself as she backed up and park. She took a sip of her coffee and read checked her phone. She instantly smiled when she saw it was from Emily.

**Hey you!:) Just getting ready for school. Ugh I really don't wanna go I just wanna see you. And I miss you more. Text you after school. ;) I'll miss you until then. **

_Awww, that's cute. She's so cute. Oh man I'm over here falling all over the place just because she sent one cute text! I'm going to be late for work!_ Cece thought as she pulled out of the driveway. Cece was looking around Rosewood Main and spotted a cute little café. _Awww, that would make for a cute first date, wait wait wait, hold up first date?! I must be really falling for this girl. I'm not one to date, but then again, I've never been with a girl before, and a gorgeous girl at that. _Cece thought to herself as she was only a couple of stores away from her Boutique. She nearly crashed into a car from the other lane once she saw the condition her Boutique was in.

_**~Rosewood High Girl's Locker Room~**_

Emily was pumped up and ready to go. The weather had been cooler due to the rain yesterday. So instead of taking her car she decided to take a quick jog. As much as she wanted to go through the street of the location where Cece's boutique was she knew she shouldn't. She probably would be late for school. And she wasn't in the mood to swim fifteen extra laps for being tardy. She just wanted to see Cece, but after school. Emily wasn't really feeling like a morning person today, probably because her mind kept going back to the heated kiss they had shared last night. _She's just amazing. _Emily thought to herself as she was changing into her bathing suit while jamming out to "Hall of Fame," by The Script.

"Hey Paige!" One of the girls inside of the locker room said out loud, quickly bringing Emily out of her thoughts. _Well, I can't ignore her forever. _She put her iPod in her locker and went straight to Paige's locker.

"Hi Paige," Emily said in a low voice as Paige looked up at her with bewilderment.

"Um yeah? What do you want?" Paige asked with disgust. _She actually has the nerve to come up to my face and talk to me after she literally ripped my heart out? _Paige thought to herself.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all, I'm sorry if I ever-"

"You're really full of it Em, you know that," Paige said aloud as the entire swim team started staring at the ex-couple. "You literally stomped my heart out and you have the NERVE to come up and talk to me to my face?"

"Paige, people are staring." Emily said, taken aback how Paige was yelling at her.

"Does it look like I care," Paige grimaced, the whole locker room was now staring, even the coach. "Yeah, anyway back to what I was saying, I was so angry towards that Cece chick that I had left my phone at the Church. I couldn't stop think about you though, because hell, I loved you!" Paige was now yelling and crying at the same time. Even the girls who hated Paige were looking at Emily with repulsion.

"Paige, I-"

"LET ME FINISH! Isn't that the least you can do?! Anyway, I was thinking about how we can work things out as I was riding my bike towards the Church, and I stopped and saw a flyer about this awesome Halloween event. I got off my bike to look at it, and when I glimpsed across the street I saw you and that little whore pushed up against her car WITH YOUR HANDS ALL OVER HER! Imagine how I felt Em, no don't do that, because I'm going to tell you exactly how I felt, I felt betrayed, heartbroken, angry, depressed, miserable, WOW THE LIST IS ENDLESS! Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Paige rushed out of the locker room in tears. Now all the girls were looking at Emily in total infuriation. Emily's mouth was wide open, surprised what Paige had told her. She hadn't had anyone tell her off like that, in like, she never had anyone tell her off like that!

_**~At The Lunch Table~**_

"Whoa I can't believe Paige told her off like that!" Hanna exclaimed as she was taking a bite out of her salad.

"Well she did, I saw the whole thing, the girl looked like a total wreck!" Spencer said, responding to Hanna's shock.

"Well, what did Emily say in her defense?!" Aria asked, putting down her sandwich.

"Nothing, she just stood there and took it, and by the way Paige was yelling, I would've done the exact same thing." Spencer replied.

"Yeah, it wasn't the easiest thing I had to go through today." Emily said, coming up behind Spencer.

"Emily, I'm so-"

"It's okay, it's the truth you know, man I didn't think she would take it that bad." Emily responded,.

"So is it true Em?" Aria asked, wanting to know whether she and Cece really did what Paige had claimed they did.

"Is what true?" Emily asked.

"That you and Cece hooked up." Hanna said impatiently. Spencer and Aria were surprise how straight forward Hanna was being. "What, somebody's got to ask the million dollar question!" Hanna exclaimed.

"We didn't hook up guys! Geez, and yeah I did kiss her," Emily said. _Well, at least I told them already, well technically I didn't, Paige did._ All the three girls were astonished.

"AWWWW I KNEW IT!" Hanna exclaimed, "Good for you Em!"

"Well, that was certainly unexpected, but as long as you're happy I'm happy." Aria said, smiling at Emily.

"I don't know about this Em, you haven't known her long. Are you sure she's not-"

"No Spencer, she's nothing like Ali, I really care about her, please Spence, trust me on this." Emily told Spencer, hoping she would be happy for her. _I've already got the entire swim team angry at me, I hope one of my best friends will catch me a break._

"Well, I guess-" Spencer was cut short by loud yelling coming from the cafeteria doors.

"I KNOW YOU DID IT MCCULLERS!" someone yelled. Emily and the rest of them quickly recognized the voice as none other than Cece's.

"PROVE IT THEN DRAKE? BETTER YET WHY DON'T YOU KISS MY ASS?! Paige yelled back, Emily and the girls quickly got up and went to go see what they were arguing about.

"I KNOW YOU DID IT PAIGE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY DON'T YOU KISS MINE, BOTH LIPS, BOTH CHEEKS, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! Cece yelled back in anger. Emily and Spencer held Cece back while Hanna and Aria were holding Paige back."

"Cece, what's going on are you okay, what's wrong?" Emily asked in shock.

"Well, I was pulling up in the Boutique and once I saw it I almost died!" Cece exclaimed.

"Too bad you didn't." Paige responded. Having Cece try to lung at her but Emily and Spencer pulled her back.

"Anyway, it was all wrecked Em, the windows were SHATTERED, the clothes were TORN, the wall art was BROKEN, and I know this BITCH over here had something to do with it!" Cece said, looking furiously at Paige.

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF, AND MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU HOOK UP WITH SOMEBODY ELSE'S GIRLFRIEND.!" Paige yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Paige, did you do this?" Emily asked as calmly as possible, knowing that Paige was most likely the one who did this.

"If I did would I tell anyone of you?" Paige asked, chuckling to herself. She tugged away her arms from Hanna's and Aria's clutches and walked down the hall. All eyes were on her, but she didn't care. She left all the four girls trying to hold back Cece. All five of them shocked, angry, and bewildered, they all knew she did it, the just didn't have any proof.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I loved them. After Chapter 7 I had a major case of writer's block! Hope this chapter will be just as good as the rest. ;)**

You're Lucky I'm Even Gracing You With My Presence!

_**~Flashback: 2 years ago at Cece's Old Apartment~**_

Cece hadn't spoken to Alison ever since that incident in her car. She had heard that Ali was back in town by a few neighbors. _I really don't want to talk to her, how could she just kiss like that, and cut me off? I was sending texts to her nonstop after that, and she didn't reply to a single one of them. _Cece thought as she was channel surfing looking for something good on. _Damn, there's distantly nothing good on! _Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock at the door. _UGH! I HAD A HARD DAY AT WORK! WHO THE HELL CAN IT BE! DAMN, WHY THE HELL DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME SO MUCH?! _Cece thought as she got up and opened the door.As soon as she opened it, she wished she just pretended she wasn't home.

"Hey!" Alison said as she walked in without even being invited inside and took a seat on Cece's old couch.

"What are you doing here?" Cece asked as she closed the door. _I should've pretended I wasn't home._

"What do you mean? We haven't talked for ages!" Alison stated.

"It's been six months, I wished you could've came or called earlier." Cece responded distantly. _I really don't want her here; it's just too much for me to handle right now._

"Earlier? Bitch, you're lucky I'm even gracing you with my presence! Alison responded crossly.

"I really don't want you here right now Alison." Cece responded indifferently.

"But, I wanted to tell you about what I recently did to Emily!" Alison said with a deviant smirk. She knew when she told Cece the terrible things she did to Emily Cece would get furious at her. And that's what Ali was aiming for.

"Alison, don't please-"

"She kissed me at the school library. I let her, and I pretended I was into it. And then we were in the locker room right, I was naked, and it seemed to turn her on a hell of a lot, I asked her to strap on my bra for me, and she did. I think that's the most action she's ever got.

"Alison, please STOP!" Cece yelled in anger, raising her voice a little.

"Oh and anyway, yeah. And then I started rambling on about some places all over the world, as she was strapping my bra of course. Then she started kissing my neck, and then-"

"ALISON, I'm warning you." Cece interrupted, hissing in fury.

"And then I completely cut her off, saying the only reason I would ever kiss her was because she was target practice for the real thing. Damn, you should've seen the look on her face! It was PRICELESS! I wish I could've took a picture!

"GET THE F*CK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" Cece shrieked at the top of her lungs as she opened the door to her apartment and motioned for Alison to leave.

"Oh Cece, I don't mind if you're yelling at me, as long as you don't mind that I'm not listening." Alison said with a lot of enjoyment as she saw Cece's face nearly turn red.

"I SAID GET THE F-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I heard you the first time! Geez, calm down." Alison replied as she was walking out the door in laughter. *BOOM.* Cece had slammed the door with a lot of force and rage, which made Alison start laughing into hysterics. _Well, that went a heck of a lot better than I expected! _Alison thought to herself as she exited the apartment complex.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Cece was pulled out of her thoughts as one of her interns started talking to her.

"Oh sorry what?" Cece asked.

"The insurance will cover most of the damage, ordering new clothes won't be so hard, by the looks of it everything might be up and running in maybe another two and a half weeks."

"Oh that's great, thank God!" Cece exclaimed, happy the place wouldn't shut down for good.

"Yeah, it's pretty beat up right now; at least they didn't graffiti the place, or else we would've had a lot more work to do around here! Who could've done this anyway?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I'm going to find out." Cece answered.

_**~As Emily Was Jogging Around Rosewood Main~**_

The school day had gone fast for Emily. After the big incident with Cece and Paige, Cece had stormed off and Paige had left home early. Emily didn't even pay attention in her afternoon classes, and she decided to ditch swim practice. _Why should I go, more than half the team hates me anyway! Dang, I can't stop thinking about the way Paige yelled at me inside the locker room. I can't believe she saw Cece and I making out in the rain yesterday. And I didn't even have my hands all over her! Did I? And is Paige really capable of wrecking a whole Boutique by herself? Then again, she did slay Cece, which I thought she would never do. Well what can I say; don't I just have the worst luck in the world or what? _Instead, she had decided to stop by the Boutique and inspect the damages. As soon as she got there, she couldn't even recognize the place. The windows had been shattered. She decided to go inside. There were bit and pieces of clothes that were torn up lying on the ground. Pieces of demolished glass scattered all over the floor along with pieces of paper that used to be the beautiful wall art that once hung up so joyfully. It looked as if the apocalypse had came and went inside the place. She didn't even notice that Cece had came out of what used to be the office/lounge.

"Hey Emily." Cece said as she saw Emily inspecting the damage. _I'm glad she's here, I want to reassure her this isn't her fault, because if I know Emily, she's probably going to be blaming herself over this._

"Cece, I am so sorry!" Emily said as she ran to give Cece a hug. _She's actually talking to me; maybe today isn't a complete bust after all. Maybe she doesn't completely hate me for this. _Emily thought."I thought you wouldn't even want to talk to me anymore."

"Emily I would never do that, this isn't your fault." Cece said as Emily was hugging her. _This girl is perfect and she doesn't even know it. She's so warm. _Cece thought to herself.

"Cece, you have every right to be mad at me. I never wanted to-"

"Emily don't say that, it's not your fault. I refuse to let you think you had anything to do with this, okay?" Cece said as she was looking directly into Emily's eyes. "Plus, it's not a complete bust; the insurance covers most of the damages, everyone's already predicting that the place might be up and running in about two and a half weeks. Which is way better than I was expecting." Cece responded.

"Cece, that's great!" Emily said. _That's probably the only good thing that has happened to me today, other than seeing her, God I missed her. _"You know what, why don't we celebrate?" Emily asked. _Why the hell did I just say that, she didn't win the freakin' lottery! Her Boutique got wrecked! What kind of question is that to ask after your Boutique got completely wrecked by an extremely jealous physco!_

"Hmmm, what do you suppose?" Cece asked. _Well, I could sure use a break thinking about this place, and I don't have any other offers, plus I really do miss the girl. _Cece thought to herself.

"Um, movies at my place, order in take out maybe?" Emily suggested. "I know that's a ridiculous-"

"No, no, no! I like it! Take out at your place it is Americana!" Cece said smiling. "Let me just go get my car keys." She said as she winked at Emily. And of course Emily blushed. _Sweet, movies at my place with this amazing girl! Today just went from being the worst day of my life, to the best day ever. Maybe, I'll even get another kiss. _Not even Emily could stop the blush appearing on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Woohoo! Almost going to be a week since I've started this story, and I'm lovin' it! I pay my respects to all the amazing people reading my fanfic right now! Without y'all I probably would've gave up on Chapter One! Love you guys, this chapters for y'all. ;)**_

Baseball Bats In Swimming?

"So how was school today, and I'm sorry I made that big scene at lunch, I was just so mad." Cece said as she was driving towards Emily's place.

"It wasn't one of my best days, that's for sure." Emily responded

"Oh no, did I completely embarrass you? Did I ruin your day?" Cece asked. _Maybe I let my anger get the best of me with that Paige chick._

"Cece, you MADE my day, period." Emily asked. _This girl has no idea how happy she's making me right now. _Emily thought. Cece couldn't help but blush. The rest of the ride was pretty much a quiet one. The weather seemed to be a mixture cloudy with sun. It was beautiful, not to hot, not to cold. Just right. Cece and Emily finally made their way to Emily's house. Emily opened the door for Cece.

"Awww, how sweet Americana." Cece said with that smile Emily absolutely loved. _That's the second time anyone's ever done that in my life._

"No problem, you deserve to be treated the best today." Emily responded back. _I swear this girl is going to make me lose my mind!_

_**~Meanwhile At The Rosewood Mall Plaza~**_

__"UGH! Remind me why we are here again?!" Aria asked in exasperation.

"Because! I needed a new sweater since my other one got all wet from being out in the rain too long yesterday, and Spencer needed new elbow and knee pads for field hockey! You know instead of being a big stick in the mud why don't you buy something Ar, don't you have a big date with Mr. Fitz tonight?" Hanna answered.

" I have enough at my house thank you! And how long does it take Spencer to take a trip at the Sports Complex?"

"Hmm, I don't know but I always kind of wanted to check it out, and since I already got a sweater do you want to go check up on Spencer?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go. Aria responded as they walked towards the escalator

_Man, there are so many choices! This place is pretty huge, Em was always good at choosing which sporting stores out did the others! _Spencer thought as she was looking through all the choices in the Field Hockey section. _Hmm, these seem good, and they're just my size! Hmm, should I get them in yellow or blue? They're both the school colors, but which one's better? Hmm, okay I chose, b-"_

"_**Which one can do the most damage**_?" Spencer heard as she was already picking out which field hockey pads to get, being snapped out of her thoughts. _I know that voice anywhere. _Spencer thought to herself. _That's definitely Paige._

"It depends what you're looking for ma'am, and how much you're willing to spend." The store clerk responded. Spencer took a peak to make sure it wasn't her imagination running wild, and sure enough, it wasn't. It was Paige, and she was look at baseball bats. _She doesn't even play baseball, why would she even need a baseball bat, unless, OH NO, Emily and Cece. _Spencer thought to herself in complete fright. She nearly jumped up when Hanna and Aria came up behind her.

"Spence, what is taking you so long, girl, you know I have a date to-" Spencer quickly but her hand over Aria's mouth so she wouldn't continue.

"SSHHH!" You're going to blow our cover!" Spencer responded.

"What cover? I'm confused!" Hanna whispered, catching on what Spencer was doing but still not knowing why she was doing it.

"LOOK!" Spencer mouthed as she moved some of the long knee pads out of the way in order for Hanna and Aria to notice why she was behaving this way. Aria was shocked, and of course, Hanna was even more confused than before.

"Oh my God, that's Paige!" Aria muttered in complete horror.

"Wait, I didn't know they have baseball bats in swimming?" Hanna responded slowly.

"Han, THEY DON'T!" Spencer answered, quietly with frustration wishing Hanna could put two and two together.

"Oh my God, now I get it!" Hanna responded.

"Finally!" Aria and Spencer said at the same time.

"Paige is going to quit the swim team, be the first girl on the baseball team, and sleep with all the players to make Emily jealous." Hanna responded causing Spencer and Aria to shoot her daggers. "HEY! Not that I'm saying it's going to work, first she's got to do something about that uni-brow coming up, and even if she loses her V-card she should've as well just stuck around with Emily and lose her V-card with her, so obviously she's just fooling herself!" Hanna said in her defense.

"HANNA! Paige, plus a baseball bat, plus her knowing that Cece and Emily are fooling around with each other, what does that equal?" Spencer asked with so much irritation.

"A really messed up equation." Hanna answered.

"GUYS! SSHH! I can't hear what they're saying!" Aria responded as she was trying to pay attention to what Paige and the store clerk were talking about.

"_**I need to know which one can do the most damage." **_Paige told the store clerk.

_**"What exactly do you mean by 'damage' ma'am?"**_ The store clerk asked.

_** "Never mind, which one is your best seller?"**_

_** "Now you're talking, That would be the 'Easton Rival XXL' for $79.99. It can really tear up that baseball field, plus nobody's ever returned one, and only the best handle that.**_**"** The store clerk answered.

"_**I'll take it; can I please have some gloves too?"**_

_** "Gloves come with ma'am."**_

_** "Perfect." **_Paige answered. Paige was completely unaware that Spencer, Hanna and Aria were hearing every word she was saying, and every move she was making.

"Oh my God, can you believe this, guys this is not good?" Spencer spoke.

"I know, what a waste of eighty bucks." Hanna responded.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER HANNA!" Spencer stated.

"Where are Emily and Cece now?" Aria asked, trying to get the pair to get rational.

"Em texted me like an hour ago saying they were at her place, I think it's their first day. Ahh, young love." Hanna answered happily.

"Guys, we need to beat Paige there, for all we know she's probably going to go all cray cray on them!" Aria exclaimed.

"She's right let's go," Spencer spoke, "Oh and Aria…"

"What Spence?"

"Cray cray, really? Can't you just say crazy?"

"It's a figure of speech Spence! Now let's go!"

___**Emily and Cece's Date~**_

__"So I'll let you choose the movie," _*DING* "_Ah, looks like the pizza guy's here." Emily said as she pointed to a box filled with DVD's she had under her TV.

"Oh, no way Americana, at least let me pay half." Cece insisted.

"No way! This is my way of apologizing for having such a crazy ex-girlfriend." Emily said as she walked out of the room to go address the pizza guy before Cece could object any further. _Okay, this girl cannot possibly get any cuter. She's so wonderful, hmm okay, she wants me to pick the movie, let's see what I have to work with here. _Cece thought to herself as she was rummaging around the box to see which movie they should see. _Okay let's see um, we got the Hunger Games, 21 Jump Street, Titanic, ohhh the Notebook, and for some odd reason Rudy. _Cece chuckled to herself. _The Dark Knight, The Amazing Spiderman, and the Avengers. Of course, when they can't come up with new movies they always remake the old ones, not that I don't like them, I'm just not that much of an action fan._

"Hey, you picked out a movie yet?" Emily asked as she walked in with a Coke Liter bottle in one hand and a pizza box in the other. "I need to get cups from downstairs, so take your time." Emily said as she walked out yet again.

"Okay." Cece responded happily. _So obviously it's a tie between the Notebook and the Titanic, but both movies made me cry! Awww! How am I ever going to choose, hmm, okay, I choose, the Titanic! Because it's longer, and I value every moment I get to spend with Emily, so the Titanic then,._

"Finally, got the cups and a couple of plates." Emily announced as she walked in.

"And I got the movie." Cece declared as she passed Emily the DVD box.

"The Titanic, for some reason I knew you were going to choose that one, therefore I placed a box of tissues on top of my dresser." Emily said. Both her and Cece started laughing.

"Okay Em, you made your point, but I am not going to cry this time! I've seen this movie way to many times already!"

"Okay Cece, but that's what I always say and I end up shedding a few tears anyway!" Emily giggled.

"Just pop in the movie already Americana!" Cece said out loud. Throwing a pillow at Emily.

"Hey hey hey! I'm !" Emily said, throwing the pillow back at Cece. Both of them were laughing really hard now. It was a beautiful sight to see. Two girls who were completely falling for each other having a date, about to watch the Titanic in each other's arms. It would make anyone cry. If only Emily could see that her phone was ringing nonstop as Spencer, Hanna, and Aria were calling her like crazy, trying to warn her and Cece what Paige was about to do to them.

_***Okay everyone be gentle while reviewing! And sorry I haven't been updating I've been doing weekend homework like crazy! Oh and I've also seen other people do this on their fanfics. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ESPECIALLY PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. Because let's face it people, if I owned PLL, Emily would've had her happy ending already.***_


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Sunday to everybody who's just laying back, relaxing, and reading fanfictions. Thank you from me and all the amazing writers out there. Oh and Paily fans, after you read this fanfiction I suggest you read "Come What May" by Lyook. I read it after I updated the last chapter and I must say it's truly a piece of work. Also a shout out goes out to Wisegirl5, who likes Glee and Pretty Little Liars! She made an excellent crossover and I definitely love 'PLL Next Generation." Truly amazing work! If you have something you'd like for me to read and review please don't be afraid to message me and tell me the name of it. Keep on writing out there brothers and sisters! ;)**

I'll Be Here

"Sweetie, they found a body, they think it's, they think it's Cece's." Emily's mothers' voice shuddered at the whole sentence. The night was loud, a huge crowd gathered around to see what was up with all the police and ambulance sirens. But Emily was in a terrible trance. All her tears were flowing from her face as Spencer, Hanna and Aria were holding her so she wouldn't collapse as the paramedics were moving the body bag on the gurney towards the ambulance. A man with a notepad came up, he was a detective, one the girl's hadn't seen before.

"Well she's definitely dead, it's obviously from head trauma. We predict she was hit by a blunt object, our specialists on the scene think it's more than likely to be a baseball bat." The detective said. "I'm sorry for your lose, she looked like a good-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE LOOKED LIKE', WHAT DO YOU KNOW DECTECTIVE! THE ONLY TIME YOU SAW HER WAS WHEN SHE WAS BEING LIFTED OFF THE GROUND AND TO THE GURNEY! SO DON'T TELL ME YOU KNEW HER!" Emily yelled, obviously angered. "WHY?!" Emily manages to get out in sorrow. "WHY?! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME SO MUCH? WHYYYY?" Emily was yelling in a very wrecked emotional state, choking on her own tears. Emily saw as Paige was behind the police line answering a couple of questions, she was fooling the cops but Emily knew when Paige was guilty, and by all means, this time, Paige might have as well worn a T-shirt saying 'I'm Guilty."

"YOU!" Emily growled loudly getting everyone's attention, especially Paige's. It took Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and even Emily's mom to hold Emily back as she was lunging at Paige. "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO KILL HER HUH? YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST KILL ME TOO! KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME RIGHT NOW! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR ANYWAY!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs. The four of them were really struggling to hold Emily back now. Paige looked about as frightened as ever, and so did the crowd who had gathered around. "JUST KILL ME YOU COWARD! KILL ME!" Emily was repeating. She couldn't do it no more. All her emotions had gotten the best of her, she had collapsed to the ground as Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and her mom let her go when the noticed she was trying to calm down. Emily's tears dropped on the concrete sidewalk. She was a mess. And she was still screaming "KILL ME! KILL ME! WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU COWARD! KILL ME!"

"EMILY WAKE UP!" Cece shouted. The two had been watching Titanic and Emily had dozed off to sleep. Cece was holding her in her arms. Emily moved a couple of times swiftly earlier and Cece thought she was just having a good dream, but as soon as Emily started mumbling and moving around frantically Cece realized she wasn't having a dream, she was having a nightmare. "EM, WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Cece yelled, moving Emily hoping she would wake up soon.

"AHHHH!" Emily screamed as she woke up to see Cece's horrified expression on her face.

"Emily! Sshhh, calm down, relax, I'm here. It was just a nightmare, I'm here, sshhh." Cece whispered to her as she was holding her in her arms and rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down as Emily was crying on her. _She was having a nightmare, and a very traumatizing one at that. _

"You're alive!" Emily whispered, still crying but a little less this time. _It was just a nightmare, a terrible scary horrible nightmare! _Emily realized to herself as she was being held by Cece.

"Of course I'm alive Americana, I'm hard to get rid of you know!" Cece responded, causing her and Emily to both laugh. "So it looks like you're going to be the one needing the box of tissues then." Cece said with a playful smile while getting up to go retrieve the box of tissues on top of Emily's dresser. Again, causing her and Emily to laugh, more than the last time.

"I just had such a horrible nightmare, it was frightening."

"If you want to talk about it, you can always tell me, I'm not going anywhere." Cece said as she handed Emily the box of tissues and put her arm around her as two were leaning on Emily's headboard on her bed.

"Well, it's just, I've been hurt a lot, and you probably already know that."

"I do."

"And when Alison died, I met another girl, one who didn't play me. One who actually, loved me. Her name was Maya. We dated, she was actually the one who I came out of the closet for, well I didn't come out, I fell out, on my face, but still I came out. Anyway, my mom didn't really like that. And one day Maya accidently left her bag here. My mom found a joint in her bag, and had her sent to juvie camp. She came back, and we got together again. And then she had problems with her parents. They were going to send her to juvie camp again, so she ran away. She wanted me to come with her, but I refused. And um-" Emily started choking on her words, realizing her tears were coming back.

"Em, it's okay, go on, I'm here." Cece said holding on to her, even tighter this time. Cece didn't want to let go. She kissed Emily's forehead to reassure her that she was going to stay right there, no matter how hard things got, she was going to be there.

"Um, well, one night Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and I were heading to my place because my mom finally got back from Texas. And um, we all heard an ambulance siren. They were at Maya's place. And so was my mom. When I got there and asked my mother what was going on, she told that um-" Emily couldn't finish, this was too much. She really wanted to have fun with Cece on their date, except now she was taking a trip down memory lane.

'It's okay, I'm right here, don't worry." Cece reassured.

"She told me they found a body, and they thought it was Maya, and they were right, Maya was in that body bag.' Emily's tears were pouring out now, even more than before, she was crying on Cece, she was so thankful to have her there, listening to her.

"I'm, I'm sorry. That's so awful Emily; I don't even know what to say." Cece said to her, and it wasn't a lie, she really didn't know what to say. _Man, this girl has it way worse than I ever thought; first she lost Alison, then her true first love Maya. This really sucks, if I were her I probably would've died from the pain, this girl is really strong, that's why I care about her. I hate seeing her like this, I wish there was something I can do. _"Emily, they, Emily look at me." Cece said, hoping to make her point very clear, she wasn't sure if this would make Emily feel better, but it was going to be the truth. Emily glanced up; looking straight in Cece's piercing blue eyes. "Emily, no matter what happened, fights, arguments whatever, I know they both loved you, nothing is wrong with you okay? Never think it's your fault, you're amazing, I don't care what anybody says, you're a really strong person, and I'm amazed at how strong you are." Cece stated. "And I mean it."

"You think so?" Emily asked, not knowing how to respond.

"I know so Americana, and that's a fact." Cece said, leaning in to kiss Emily, and Emily kissed her back. The kiss wasn't as passionate as the one they had shared in the rain, but it was reassuring. It was reassuring that no matter what had happened between them in the past, and whatever was going to happen with them in the future, that they were always going to be there for each other, and that was a fact. The kiss would've been longer, if Spencer, Hanna, and Aria wouldn't have come barging in on them, yelling with terror in their eyes.

"Thank God, you guys are okay! And can I just say that this is the most sweetest thing I've seen in ages! Oh, pizza, sweet!" Hanna said as she opened the pizza box and nothing was in there. "Fatasses." Hanna mumbled as a joke. Cece started cracking up, but Emily was irritated.

"Hanna! Stop! That doesn't matter, are you guys okay, you haven't heard or seen anything weird or different."

"No guys we haven't." Emily responded a little confused.

"Um, I'll be right back, I think I forgot to lock my car, give me a second." Cece said as she kissed Emily's cheek and exited Emily's room to go lock her car.

"Ohhhh, what was that?" Hanna asked with a smile.

"Emily, we saw Paige at the mall about an hour ago, she was buying a baseball bat and gloves, and I don't mean the pitching kind of gloves, I mean the ones who don't leave fingerprints kind of gloves." Spencer said, interrupting Hanna.

"How does that concern Cece and me?" Emily asked in confusion.

"We thought she probably came here and trashed the house or something." Aria said.

"Now Ar, ever if she trashed the boutique, why would she ever-"

"OH MY GOD, MY CAR!" Cece yelled, interrupting Emily and making the four girls jump in complete terror.

_***Hope you all liked this chapter. Also before I forget I also wanted to send out a few more shout outs to these awesome amazing reviewers. (Janellie04, Em5y, whothewhaat, NikkiFredd, obviously Wisegirl5, 95, sisterkayy, deadgirl101, Rosalie0014, and heck, even Steve O.) Plus all the other amazing guests, visitors, readers! The following who I listed have been reviewing mostly every single chapter and reviews like that really make my day! Sorry to disappoint 'Steve 0" but remember I'm new at this. Keep them coming everyone you all are amazing. ;) :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Ha-ha I'm in school right now, activity period to be exact, and I'm wondering if it'll let me post the story, anyway if it doesn't I'll just save it on my flash drive and update at home. Hadn't updated the story in days and it's killing me! School's been okay I guess. But anyway enough with my rambling, here's the story. Hope you like it!:)**

Any Special Requests, Paige?

"How does that concern Cece and me?" Emily asked in confusion.

"We thought she probably came here and trashed the house or something." Aria said.

"Now Ar, even if she trashed the boutique, why would she ever-"

"OH MY GOD, MY CAR!" Cece yelled, interrupting Emily and making the four girls jump in complete terror. The girls ran down the stairs nearly tripping over each other, Emily being the fastest, and Hanna being the last ones.

"You know, these heels weren't meant for running!" Hanna gasped, running wasn't really her thing. Emily stormed out the door nearly hitting Spencer in the face, who was right behind her, leaving poor Aria in the middle still confused on what the heck was going on. Emily ran out to the side of the street and saw Cece, completely in shock and still trying to comprehend what was left of her completely totaled car. The windows had been smashed, even the inside was terrible. The seats were slashed; with what Emily thought could be a pocket knife. The stereo had been smashed, and Cece's portfolio on the clothing in the boutique that she had stashed in the backseat had been thrown all over the place, torn pieces of paper here, torn pieces of paper there. It was just a complete train wreck!

"My….my….ca….car!" Cece stuttered, still in major disbelief. _Oh my God, my car. It isn't such a big mystery who did this. I mean I really care about Emily, she's so amazing, and I want to stick by her side, but not if it means getting attacked for it. Her crazy ex-girlfriend, she's just…she just won't give it a rest. And I've only spent a few days with Emily and I'm falling for her, but…but maybe, maybe a few days is enough. _

"Cece I…." Emily barely said, filled with such hate and anger for Paige that she just couldn't resist it.

"Em, babe, we need to talk." Cece said. "Um, can we take your car so we can talk in private?" Cece asked, not wanting to have just said that sentence. She always regretted hearing or saying those words.

"Uhhh, yeah, sure." Emily barely managed to say. _Oh no, this can't be good. Why is Paige so determined to ruin my life!? And that creepy dream I had, now that just didn't come out of the blue._

"Guys, can you like, watch the house, I'm really angry and paranoid right now." Emily asked the girls, trying really hard not to grit her teeth.

"Yeah, anything Emily, no problem." Aria said.

"We'll be here when you get back." Spencer replied,

"Be careful Em." Hanna responded lastly. Emily and Cece walked towards Emily's car. Emily opened Cece's door as usual, but instead of making a statement on how sweet she was, Cece just flashed Emily a quick smile. _She probably hates me, and if someone's crazy e-girlfriend wrecked my car, I probably wouldn't want to talk either._

"Cece, I hope we can-"

"Emily, I'm really not in the mood for talking right now, can you please just drive. Go anywhere, as long as it's private. We really need to talk." Cece responded.

"Yeah, okay." Emily responded. _So its official, she hates me and she never wants to talk to me again. _Emily thought to herself. And throughout the entire drive Emily was just praying for the best, but definitely expecting the worst.

_**~At The Rosewood Grille~  
**_ "Okay, okay, cheers to Paige's new time on the relays!" said one of the girls on Paige's swim team. All the girls on the team, around six girls including Paige, raised there glasses.

"CHEERS!" declared all the swimmers on Paige's swim team.

"Thanks guys!" Paige responded, "These past couple days have been hard, so it means a lot."

"No problem, ugh so has anyone seen that major player Emily Fields, I didn't see her at practice today, she probably ditched." said another girl on the team.

"Good! We don't need scum like her messing us up, with any decent chance she'll quit, she doesn't even deserve to be on this team for breaking poor Paige's heart." responded another girl on the swim team.

"Isn't that like, illegal? You know, for her to be dating someone older than her, I mean, isn't that kind of gross?" said another one.

"Talk about another Fitz-Montgomery scandal ladies!" said another one.

"With any luck maybe she'll get AIDS or Herpes, then she'll have to quit the swim team, she doesn't even know where that slut has been!" Paige said triumphantly. Everybody started laughing.

"I'll drink to that!" Another girl said. All the girls who were on the swim team were just sitting there, eating, drinking, laughing, and have a good time. That is, until Emily Fields walked through the entrance door, looking as enraged as ever.

"YOU!" Emily said, doing her best not to go over there and just go insane on the girl. _Wow, this is almost like me dream, except no one got murdered…well…not yet anyway, because I'm only 8 steps away from killing this bitch. _

"Now what!?" Paige asked. "Haven't you hurt me enough, what else do you want, my virginity!?" All the girls on the swim team started howling with laughter as they were looking at Emily who was only standing a couple of yards away from them. She looked like she had been crying, but she looked way more angered then sorrowful.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? THE BOUTIQUE WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU, HUH?!" Emily asked furiously. "WAS IT!?" Emily yelled as she started running toward their table. But the Rosewood Athletic Swim team quickly stopped her by holding her back. It's like they were already expecting it.

"Whoa Fields! Calm down!" one of the girls on the team.

"Why don't you save that aggression for the pool, not Paige? Maybe next time you'll show up before you decide to play hooky with your little prostitute." another girl from the swim team said, and all the others started howling with laughter again. Now that was enough for Emily. _Who do these people think they are? They're even worse than the Rosewood Football team. They don't even know her. _

"All of you don't even know her, so shut up!" Emily growled.

"You're right Em, we don't know her, you know her WAY better than we EVER will! After all you two have had a lot of time to get acquainted… in bed!" said the girl who had assumed Emily ditched earlier. The whole swim team started laughing into hysterics, not realizing that they had released their tight grip on Emily's arms. Okay now that was really enough, Emily had snapped. Without even giving it a second though, *BOOM*! Emily immediately punched the girl who had accused her and Cece of sleeping together. She hit her spot on, right on her jaw. She was trying to aim for her mouth though. The whole swim teams' laughter quickly altered to rage. The two girls who were holding Emily earlier quickly took a tight grip on her arms. The girl who had been punched quickly got up in rage as the others were helping her up, and Paige just stood there, in complete shock, not believing that she had caused all of this.

"Ohhhh, so now you like to hit people, huh Fields? Well guess what, so do I." The girl who had been punched said. "Amber, Megan, hold her down!" Emily now knew that she was about to get jumped in this restraunt, and nobody was going to be there to save her. She looked up at Paige, who had refused eye contact with her but seconds later gave in. _If I'm going to get beat up in this restraunt by these six or seven girls, no matter how bad they hurt me, no matter how bad it hurts, I'm just going to keep on staring in Paige's eyes, and I'm not going to break eye contact until it's all over. I want her to know what she has done to me, and I guess that's a small victory. _Emily thought to herself as a few girls were tightening their grip on her, making sure she wasn't going to go anywhere. Emily kept on starring into Paige's eyes, which again, was refusing any sort of eye contact, almost like she had been reading her mind or something.

"Why aren't you looking at me Paige? Huh? I know why! Because you know you're the cause of all-" Emily was interrupted by a very harsh stinging to her right cheek. She had been slapped by the girl she had punched a few minutes ago, and not a playful slap either, the girl had put all her force on it.

"Just shut up already, it's my turn to have some fun." said the girl Emily had punched. "Any special requests Paige?" Emily had kept her promise to herself, the slap really did hurt, and she felt like crying out, but she didn't. She had been through a lot worse pains than this. This was something she could handle. She was still starring into Paige's eyes. To Emily's own surprise, she actually saw a little remorse in Paige's eyes; something she hadn't seen in a long time, but that didn't last long, and her remorse filled eyes quickly changed into eyes full of rage and retaliation.

"Just not the face okay, try the stomach. We wouldn't want Coach finding out about this." Paige said with such a malicious filled voice, one Emily had never heard before.

"You got it." The girl who had been punched said. "Make sure all of you hold on to her tight, oh and Emily, try to relax okay, you might be here for a while." The girl said, as she curled her hand into a fist and pulled back, getting ready to hit Emily with all her force on her gut. Until…

_**Hope you liked it! I know you all have a lot of questions! Can't wait for most of them to be answered in the next chapter. In the meantime sit tight and look out for another update tonight. I don't have much homework; hope I don't keep you all waiting too long. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Like I said earlier I would update. Sorry to keep everyone waiting had homework. Anyway while I was doing it I was coming up with many ways this chapter could go, hope the way I chose it to go doesn't disappoint anyone!:)**

Maybe A Little….Too Easy?

"Just not the face okay, try the stomach. We wouldn't want Coach finding out about this." Paige said with such a malicious filled voice, one Emily had never heard before.

"You got it." The girl who had been punched said. "Make sure all of you hold on to her tight, oh and Emily, try to relax okay, you might be here for a while." The girl said, as she curled her hand into a fist and pulled back, getting ready to hit Emily with all her force on her gut. Until…

"Emily we got your text I'm so sorry about Cece, and what the hell is going on here?" Spencer said walking in with Aria and Hanna, who were also surprised by what they were almost about to witness. "Wow, if what I think was about to happen, was about to happen, I'm glad Hanna talked us into showing up." Spencer said harshly, dropping her school bag, along with Aria, and Hanna going along by dropping her purse.

"Em, what's going on?" Hanna asked.

"Are you okay?" Aria spoke.

"This doesn't concern you, so stay out of it!" The girl who Emily punched said. As the swim team and the liars were staring at each other Cece quickly rushed in.

"Spencer I got your text, oh my God Emily!" Cece said as she also knew, by the looks of things, what was about to go down.

"Awww, how adorable, so the slut and the big jocks crew can watch us beat the hell out of her." said the girl who punched Emily.

"Brooke, I think you should tone it down a bit." Paige said, knowing that this situation can only go one of two ways.

"Why Paige!? I mean c'mon, there's seven of us and only five of them, what are the odds!? Brooke said as she was grabbing the collar of Emily's light blue polo shirt.

"Let her go!" Cece growled.

"Ha-ha why do you care, you guys broke up, so what does it matter to you?" Paige asked. _I think they broke up, or else why would Emily be so mad?_

"That doesn't mean I don't care about her Paige, you see, unlike you, I care about Emily a lot, so no matter what happens with us I'm always going to be there for her, and I'll never hurt her." Cece said, glancing at Emily.

"So why did you break up with her Drake?" Paige asked.

"We had our reasons, but just let her go before I go over there and-"

"And what? You and your little crew are going to try to beat us, the Rosewood High swim team?" Paige asked. _So they did break up, hmmm, well, talk about a job well done._

"Okay, I've had just about enough about this mushy romantic crap, look we'll cut you a deal, all four of you leave, and pretend you didn't see anything, and we might just take it easy on your friend over here, but no promises." Brooke said.

"Okay, you got it." Cece responded, looking at Spencer, Hanna and Aria.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" All three girls asked.

"TRUST ME!" Cece whispered loudly, just enough for the girls to understand. It was almost like the same voice Ali had when she had a brilliant idea.

"Cece, are you serious?" Emily asked, surprised that the girl who she had really been falling for was just about to walk out on her, knowing she was about to get beat up.

"Okay, sorry Em, you're on your own on this one, come on girls." Cece said, as she quickly mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Emily, but Emily was in such shock that she didn't notice. She just saw her best friends and the girl she thought she really liked walk out the door, like they didn't even mind that she was about to get beaten up to a pulp. _How can they just leave me here like that? What about the plan? Cece and I discussed this in the car? Does she not remember our plan?! And that all just walked out, like they never even cared about me? I mean Cece I know why, she's still a little bit angry about my crazy ex-girlfriend, but Spencer, Hanna, and Aria, they would never do that, unless, oh my God, could this be another plan?_

"Well, that was easy, huh ladies?" Brooke said triumphantly as the other girls started chuckling to themselves.

"Hmm, yeah it was." Paige said to herself softly. "A little….a little too easy." Paige was barely catching on as Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Cece stormed in the Grille, with weapons. Not the best weapons for protecting yourself against a Rosewood High swim team, but it was better than nothing at all. Spencer had her field hockey stick. Aria had her huge literature textbook, which with a lot of force, could knock out a couple people. Hanna had a broom she found outside, because knowing Hanna, we all know she would do that. And Cece had a metal chair that was outside of the Grille, it was either that or that jack in Spencer's car, and she didn't want to kill anyone.

"Those are the most ridiculous weapons I've ever seen in my life, I mean c'mon, Aria, really, a textbook, I could've-' Paige was interrupted as Aria threw the textbook at her. Paige barely dodged it, but she was angry. The swim team started laughing, even Emily let out a little chuckle, relaxing at the thought that her friends hadn't completely abandoned her.

"Way to go Ar, I didn't know you had it in you!" Spencer said as she was smiling at Aria.

"Neither did I!" Aria said quickly. The girls were quickly pulled out of their astonishment in one another as Paige was running to Cece. Cece ran towards Paige, hitting Paige with the metal chair. *WHACK*. Paige was down. And Cece quickly got on top of her, getting ready to punch her as she saw the girls staring at her.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, SPENCER, HANNA. ARIA, LOOK OUT!" Cece yelled out as a few of the girls on the swim team were running towards Spencer and the girls. This meant war, obviously. But as Cece was worried about the other girls' safety, she quickly forgot about hers. Paige had flipped her over and now Cece was down and Paige was on top of her.

"I like your effort Drake, you almost had me, but you didn't stay focused." Paige said,.

"PAIGE! HELP! *BOOM*! Spencer had hit Brooke across the face with her hockey stick, and quickly gave Emily a high five as two of the swim teammates were coming; now they were ready for a fight. But Paige had also forgotten to stay focus, and Cece quickly flipped her over.

"So what was that about staying focused McCullers?" Cece asked as she picked up her fist to punch Paige, only to have Paige move and Cece's fist to make contact with the concrete floor. "OWWW" Cece rang out in pain as Paige gained control of her again. Now it was Paige's turn to retaliate. Paige was about to punch Cece in the face as one of her teammates came flying towards Paige. It was Megan, the blonde who was holding Emily down earlier.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET UP AND FIGHT!" Paige yelled, only to notice Megan had knocked out cold and had a major nose bleed.

"And you thought the broom idea was ridiculous!" Hanna rang out to Spencer, only to notice that Spence was mixing it up with Amber, the other girl that was holding Emily down. Emily had knocked out a few people, so did Aria. Chairs were flying all over the place, and there were a couple of broken windows, it was amazing that the manager hadn't walked in or anything as the chaos was taking place inside his restraunt. *BOOM*. _Another one bites the dust!_ Hanna thought as she noticed that Spencer had knocked Amber out cold with her field hockey stick. Aria was keeping look out with her textbook that had blood on it. _So how in the heck am I going to explain this to Ezra later?_ She was thinking to herself. Emily and Brooke were having a fist fight. Brooke had punched Emily in the left temple. But Emily avenged her quickly by putting all her might on her right fist and knocking Brooke to the floor out cold. Brooke was already knocked out even before she hit the floor. Cece quickly got on top of Paige and elbowed her in the face a couple of times. _Thanks dad, for making me watch UFC with all your drunken friends on Saturday nights! _Cece thought to herself as she notice Paige losing consciousness. All of a sudden she thought she heard something. _Could it be more of the Paige's teammates coming for back up, could it be the cops? I should probably go check. _Cece thought to herself. Before she made eye contact with the door she quickly ran to Emily.

"Oh my God Emily are you okay?" Cece asked as she bloody hands went up Emily bleeding temple.

"I'm okay, I'm just really happy you didn't leave me." Emily said, hugging Cece tightly.

"What, of course not, remember our deal? But you weren't supposed to come over here Americana!"

"Sorry, I was just so mad, and I saw Paige outside the Rosewood Grille window, and I just couldn't help myself!" Emily responded.

"It's okay, look I think I heard something outside, let me go check."

"Let me go with you!" Emily said.

"No way, it'll only take me a few second; I promise I'll be back really quick." Cece said as she was already making her way to the exit door before Emily could stop her. Emily's eyes went off the exit door and made their way to her friends, who were staring at the whole swim team on the floor, all knocked out cold.

"Wow, talk about a game changer." Spencer said.

"I can't believe it, that's the most intense thing I did in my life." Aria said.

"Knocked out three girls with an English textbook Aria, I'm sure Mr. Fitz would love to hear about that." Hanna said jokingly towards Aria.

"Oh my gosh, Ezra, guys I got to go, are you all going to be okay?"

"Yeah we are, go on your date already!" Emily responded.

"Thanks Em, be careful guys!" Aria said to them as she left. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily watched her walk out, and they heard her car pull out of the driveway.

"Wow, I can't believe today turned out like this!" Hanna said.

"I know, and Paige actually brought it, she thinks Emily and Cece actually broke up, what an idiot!" All the girls started laughing as Cece walked in.

"Nope, just the wind, wow everyone's knocked out, I hadn't seen this many people on the floor since the High School graduation party of 2007!" she said, and all the other girls started laughing.

"Ugh, I'm just glad it's over." Emily said, giving Cece an amorous hug.

"I would never leave you Americana; you know all I care about is you!" Cece whispered in Emily's ear. Making Emily want to tear up for ever thinking Cece would just leave her like that, but also turning her on at the same time. "Are you okay?" Cece asked Emily.

"Yeah, ugh just my knuckles, I swear hitting that girls face is like hitting a brick wall! Emily responded, as she noticed Spencer and Hanna looking at them in awe.

"Now isn't that just the cutest thing to see after winning a huge fight against the Rosewood Swim Team!?" Hanna exclaimed.

"Hanna! You're embarrassing them!" Spencer said as all the four girls were into their moment of triumph and happiness, only for it to come all crashing down with the event that happened next.

"Oh hey guys, ugh sorry I forgot my car keys." Aria said walking inside the Grille.

"Aria! We thought you left! We heard your car pull out of the driveway." Spencer said.

"Um, no. I was looking for the keys inside my book bag but I didn't find them, oh there they are!" Aria said as she found them on the floor only a few feet away from them.

"Wait, so if it wasn't your car who pulled out of the driveway, than whose…-" The girls all looked at the place they had seen Paige last. But all the found was a pull of blood and some bloody footprints that left a trail. The girls followed it, in so much astonishment that they could've died. Turns out it was a bloody footprint trail that led to a hidden back door at the Grille that went out to the parking lot. So it wasn't such a mystery whose car had pulled out of the driveway.

_***Really hope I didn't disappoint. Feel free to leave as much reviews as you want. I really hoped you liked this chapter as much as I did! And yes 'whothewhat'! It had to be intense, but you gotta admit, you loved it! Oh and at 'Buttercup XD XD'… hahaa thank you! I'm glad there's more people who just despise Paige as much as I do in this story! Hahaa your review left me laughing my butt off!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**What's up guys! Thank you for all your amazing reviews, favorites, and follows. It really makes me happy when I check my e-mails and see a new review, new follow, or a new favorite. Sorry it isn't the longest, but the next chapter you'll completely love! I promise, because tomorrow's Friday! Thank God! Anyway thank you all! Hope you like this chapter. ;D**

**I've Been Called Worse!**

_**~Cece and Emily's Talk Earlier~**_

Emily pulled up into an old parking lot at what used to be an old store that went out of business many years ago. She was really dreading what she and Cece were going to talk about. _Whenever a girl says 'We need to talk' it's usually a bad thing, and considering the circumstances and the condition of her car, it's not going to end well._ Emily thought as she was scrambling for words to say.

"Look Cece I'm really sorry about your car, I swear I had no idea-"

"It's okay Em; I brought car insurance, but… I don't want to end up paying for life insurance as well, and by the way your psychotic ex is acting, I really think I'm going to need it." Cece interrupted, noticing that Emily was just staring down at the steering wheel. "It's no you, it's…me." _Ugh what am I doing! I actually really like this girl! She's amazing, it's just her ex, I mean, she's a complete nut-job! I want to be with her, and I don't see why that's such a problem. _Cece thought to herself.

"No!" Emily said in a strong voice, she was very nervous, but she wanted to make her point clear. _No way in hell, I'm not letting this one get away, I let Maya go, and look what happened. No way. _Emily believed. "I'm not losing you because of that extremely bizarre psychopath! Cece, if I let you walk away because of her, no matter how hard I try, I'm not going to be happy. I've always struggled to be happy here and there, but, I've never even came close to that! Only these past couple of days, with you, I've actually felt…different. And I'm not going to lose that because of my ex. It's how I lost my first girlfriend, and I refuse to let that happen again! Emily said angrily as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the door. She wasn't mad at Cece, she was mad at Paige. All she wanted to do was be happy, and she couldn't see that after all she'd been through, why it wasn't possible.

"Well than what are we going to do about this Emily, because I really care about you, you know! All that bull I just said a moment ago, I don't even know where that came from! I want to be with you, go out with you, take you to a movie, cheer you on in the stands when you win a swim meet, and so much more, but I don't know how that can happen if your ex wants to bite my head off every time she sees me!" Cece said, also angered. _Why is this so hard, it's obvious we can't be together without being 'together'! Unless… _Cece thought to herself.

"And I want you to be there, and I want to be there for you too, so very much! And I just wish…what are you grinning about?" Emily asked in confusion.

"What if we can be together, without actually being 'together." Cece implied.

"It sounds like something I've said before, but what do you mean?" Emily asked. _I remember I said that to Maya one time, but what does Cece mean?_

"We can just, pretend we got in a fight, over your ex-girlfriend always coming in and ruining things, but, we can still see each other. Like one of those average secret high school relationships, you know?"

"I really don't like to hide things, but at this point, I guess we really don't have a choice." Emily said. _A secret relationship? Well, it doesn't sound so bad, but I want Cece, I don't want just half of her, I want all of her. I want to be able to see her in public, hold her hand, kiss her, and all those other things you see all those couples in love do know days._ And almost like Cece was reading her mind that instant, she leaned in forward and kissed Emily on the lips. It was just about the same as the one they shared in the rain, except it was in a rundown parking lot. But at this point, and after all the stuff they had been through that afternoon, they really didn't care if they kissed in an abandoned elevator! They just wanted each other so, so much. Emily put her hands around Cece's waist, and Cece wrapped her arms around Cece neck. The two were completely lost in each other for what was about two minutes but seems like hours. All of a sudden Cece heard laughter. Someone was walking by, it sounded like a group of teenage girls. She quickly pulled away that instant.

"Ugh I just don't get why your ex-girlfriend hates me so much, and you just let her get away with all that crap! If you still defend her so much, why don't you just go back with her! Cece snarled. Emily was confused, weren't they just passionately kissing a second ago! She looked hurt, and Cece noticed. So she quickly made a glance at the girls who looked about Emily's age walking by, but they were looking at them. Emily quickly caught on.

"You know what!? Maybe I will, you're just as crazy and psychotic as her! Why don't you just get a life, maybe I'll just go back with her!" Emily responded. _Ugh! I hate yelling at Cece, even if it's just pretend. _

"Good! I hope you have fun with that you player! You disgust me!" Cece said. _This secret relationship and pretending to hate her is going to drive me insane! _Cece thought.

"HA! Whatever! I've been called worse!" Emily stated.

"Oh really, what!?" Cece asked.

"Like um, for example, your girlfriend!" Emily said. As she noticed the girls were just standing there, completely enjoying the fake argument. _Well I hope you people are enjoying this, because I'm over here dying inside! _Emily thought as she heard Cece gasp.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Cece stated, as she walked towards the car. _She's a good actress. _Cece assumed to herself.

"HA! With what! That's MY car!" Emily declared as the girls were roaring with laughter._ I don't even know why you girls are laughing; I don't even know you people! _"But unlike you, I know how to treat a lady, so I guess I'll give you a ride."

"You could've fooled me, well whatever, you know where I live!" Cece yelled.

"Unfortunately…" Emily said as she heard the two girls let out another couple laughs as they walked away. Cece and she got in the car. Both the girls couldn't even hold in their laughter! They just started laughing in hysterics!

"Nice job Americana! You think they bought it?" Cece asked.

"They better have had! I hate yelling at you, even if it's just pretend." Emily responded, as she leaned in to kiss Cece, only to have her turn her head.

"We can't do it now, Americana." Cece said as she saw Emily's disappointment. Cece leaned in to Emily's ear and whispered. "But good things happen to those who wait, I'll make it up to you later, I promise." Cece said seductively. Now that definitely got Emily's attention.

"Okay…" Emily giggled. She felt her cheeks burning up. She was completely turned on! But she had to control it as she was driving. Emily and Cece were now lost in their own thoughts on how a simply innocent movie date could've token a turn for the worst that quick, and it wasn't even late. It was almost the end of the afternoon. Emily was driving and she passed by the street where Cece's Boutique was.

"Oh Americana can you please stop here, I think I forgot to order a few more shipments, it'll only take a sec." Cece asked.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Emily said as she pulled over.

"Thank you so much! You're a life saver!" Cece said as she kissed Emily on the cheek and got out of the car to go to the Boutique. _Okay, now that girl is stunning! She just kisses me on the cheek and I start falling flat on my face! Then again, I don't have a problem with it. _Emily though as she started looking at the street and all the lights. Her head turned towards the Grille, where she could've swore she saw the Rosewood Swim Team, and unfortunately Paige. _Oh hell to the freakin' no! _Emily thought as she was unbuckling her seatbelt and was walking towards the Grille, completely forgetting about Cece and now focused on her own rage. And well, we all know what happens next…


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally school's out for an entire weekend. I've been working hard all week. And I finally have time to work on this fanfic. Anyway hope you all enjoy this one, and I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. But my dad always told me 'leave them wanting more!" I promise next chapter will live up to its expectations. Hope you all love it.**

Wrong Dresser Drawer, Americana!

"How could you guys not even notice that she got up and escaped!?" Aria asked in shock, pulling all the four girls out of there fright.

"We didn't let her escape! Cece practically beat her to death with her elbow! We thought she was out cold!" Spencer replied. "We heard a car pull out of the driveway and we thought it was yours!"

"Now what are we going to do?" Hanna continued, "Paige is going on a psychotic rampage right about now!"

"Okay, calm down Han." Cece said, glancing at Emily for help at her attempt to calm Hanna down.

"Yeah, Cece's right. There's gotta be something we can do." Emily said.

"Yeah guys, seriously, we need to think of a plan." Aria implied.

"Spence…any ideas?" Hanna asked.

"What why me? Spencer asked.

"Because we all know Aria is just the voice of reason, and you're the one who usually comes up with the brilliant ideas!"

"Just, 'the voice of reason'? Thanks a lot Han." Aria responded sarcastically.

"Okay, um, well obviously just as exhausted and frustrated as we are, and hey, even the bad guys need a good night's sleep, but you never know. I think it would be safe if Emily slept somewhere else tonight. Em, you gotta place to crash tonight?" Spencer suggested.

"Uh, she can, stay at my place. Paige doesn't even know where I live, if um, she wants." Cece proposed, almost blushing at the fact that she and Emily might actually share a bed tonight, that is, if she said yes.

"That sounds perfect! She might drive by our houses because she thinks Em's staying at our places, she won't even know she's staying at Cece's.' Aria said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, what do you think Em?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." Emily said, trying to hold in all the butterflies in her stomach.

"I know why." Hanna smiled and playfully bumped her arm against Emily's, causing Emily to blush and Cece as well. If only the two knew how completely nervous the other one was. All of a sudden the girls heard a few grunts and groans coming from the next room in the Grille.

"They're waking up, come on guys we need to head out." Aria said. And the girls did just that. They all exchanged goodbyes and left in their own cars, except for Cece who was driving Emily's car because Emily didn't know where she lived.

"So um, today's been pretty intense huh?" Cece said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm so exhausted." Emily answered. _Now that's half a lie and half the truth. I actually am exhausted, but I'm also very excited to be spending a night at Cece's. What am I going to do? _

"Looks like we're here." Cece said. _This is going to be a LONG night…_

"So you live in an apartment, that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, the rent's not so bad, plus I'm saving up for a nice house. When I first came to Rosewood I just wanted to get settled, and so far I'm doing a pretty good job at it." Cece said as she parked her car and took off her seatbelt. So did Emily. _9:17 pm already, and I feel tired, but I don't want to go to sleep, I want to spend as much time with Cece as possible. Ugh! What are you thinking, you're not here for some big party, you're here because your crazy psycho ex-girlfriend is having a manic episode! _Emily thought as Cece and her were walking up the stairs towards Cece's room. _Room 179, my three favorite numbers. _Emily thought as she smiled to herself, Cece noticed and smiled back at her. The two walked in to what Emily thought was the most upper class apartment she'd ever scene. A nice TV, amazing furniture and décor! It all looked amazing, if someone hadn't told her it was just an apartment, Emily would've thought it was a mini version of a small mansion room.

"I thought you said you were just getting settled Cece? This place is amazing!" Emily exclaimed making Cece smile.

"It's okay I guess, so… should you go first or should I?" Cece asked.

"Huh, go first where?" Emily asked.

"Taking a shower, um, I'll go first; just make yourself at home okay." Cece said with a smile as she opened the bathroom door that wasn't so far from that living room. _This place is beautiful. Now I want something like this when I grow up. It's great. _Emily saw Cece's bed to barely in the corner beside the window, and she just had to go lay down. Emily just fell on the bed like it was her job. The bed was soft, almost like sleeping on a cloud. _If this is what settled means, I'd love to see Cece's meaning of extravagant. _

"Wow! You don't waste any time, do you Americana?" Cece said as she stuck her head out the bathroom door.

"Cece! I-" Emily stuttered and she flew off the bed. It didn't take a genius to know Cece was topless, but the bathroom door was blocking Emily's view because she could only see Cece's perfectly carved shoulders. _I have never hated a bathroom door so much in my life…_

"It's okay, I'm just kidding! Like I said make yourself at home! But I forgot to get my sleeping gear from the dresser can you get that for me please, second dresser drawer from the top?" Cece asked. _Hahaa, she has no idea I have an extra pair of sleeping gear in here, I just want to tease her a bit, I want to see what she's gonna do…God Cece you're so CRUEL! Maybe you should tell her._

"Um, yeah sure. " Emily responded. She was so mesmerized at the fact that Cece might possible be naked that Emily had thought that Cece said the first drawer. Emily opened it and saw lingerie. It completely caught her off guard and her face immediately turned red as she saw that Cece noticed she opened the wrong door.

"Wrong dresser drawer Americana." Cece said laughing. She quickly got a towel from the towel rack in the bathroom, covered herself, and then walked towards Emily. "Second one, Em." Cece giggled, opening the right drawer and getting her oversized blue sleep shirt.

"I…I…" Emily barely managed to say for herself, only interrupted by Cece kissing her on the lips. _Smooth move Emily, but hey, at least she's kissing you, that's gotta count for something. _Emily thought to herself as Cece pulled away, but leaning into Emily's ear.

"I'll, be out in a bit." Cece whispered, turning her on way more than when she had opened the wrong drawer. Emily watched Cece walk back inside the restroom, winking at Emily as she closed the door, only to make Emily's stomach fill with butterflies once again. She felt her jean pocket vibrate; someone had sent her a text.

_**So how's the sleepover going? ;) **_

_**-Spencer**_

Emily smiled as she read it, only Spencer would ask these questions, and occasionally Hanna. 

**So far its okay, but I almost stuck my hand in her panty drawer.**

_**-Em**_

**Wow, and I thought that was only Caleb! So, what are you doing?**

_**-Spence**_

**Lying on the bed.**

_**-Em**_

**IS SHE THEIR WITH YOU!? I hope I'm not interrupting anything!**

_**-Spence**_

Emily's face turned read once again as she read Spencer's text.

_**NO SPENCER! She's in the shower!**_

_**-Em**_

**And why aren't you in there with her!?**

_**-Spence**_

**Goodbye Spencer! ;)**

_**-Em**_

_Spencer you nasty girl! _Emily thought.

**Hey I'm sorry, and I gotta go too, but what are you going to do if she makes a move Em! It's better to figure it out now than later!**

_**-Spence**_

Emily stopped at the question. She didn't know the answer either. She knew it was a possibility, but she didn't give it much thought. She wasn't sure what she was going to do.

**I don't know Spence; I'll just see where it goes, goodnight. **

_**-Em**_

**Okay, okay! Goodnight Em.**

_**-Spence**_

Emily couldn't believe it. She wasn't sure what to think. She wanted to be with Cece, she was already falling for her, and hard. But…she wasn't sure if she was falling 'in love' with her. She never really thought about loving nobody else anymore ever since Maya. She wasn't sure where things were going to go in the future. Ever since Maya died all hope of Emily ever falling in love again died as well. Even if she dated Paige for a short while after, she never fell in love with her. She never felt butterflies as she had had with Cece. But she still wasn't sure if she was ready to open her heart completely yet. But, could Cece change that? Emily didn't know, but she knew she had to figure it out quick as she heard the shower water turn off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Happy Sunday! Sorry I've been busy all morning with laundry and our TV remote broke. I live out in the sticks so we can't go to town until tomorrow. Anyway, enough with my crazy rambling, hope you all love reading this chapter! Thank you fellow reviewers, followers, and favorites. Please, don't be afraid to share your opinions. PM me anytime. **

**Kiss The Girl!**

Emily heard the shower water turn off. She quickly jumped off the bed and turned on the TV like nothing was going on, like she wasn't completely nervous that it was her turn to take a shower. _Oh my God what am I going to do? Emily Fields get a grip girl! You like her, she likes you, so why are YOU nervous! _Emily thought.

"Ahhh that was an amazing shower Americana! You're turn, don't worry I didn't waste all the hot water." Cece said as she walked in wearing her oversized night shirt. _Damn, she's beautiful._ Emily thought.

"Awesome, um, I guess I better get in there. Thanks Cece." Emily managed to say. _I guess I better get in there, thanks Cece!? Smooth move Em, just smooth! _Emily thought to herself angrily.

"Okay." Cece chuckled to herself. "Oh wait, do you-" Cece asked but quickly stopped herself.

"Do I what?" Emily asked.

"Uhh never mind, I was just thinking about something else, go ahead, shower's all yours." Cece responded.

"Hahaa okay. Thanks." Emily said, smiling at Cece before she went in the bathroom. _I wonder what all that was about. _Emily thought.

_Hahaa I was going to ask her if she had any spare clothes, but I think I want to tease her a little bit more tonight. _Cece thought, grinning to herself. _Hmmm what's on TV, let's see, MTV "Most Remembered Music Videos Of Teenage Stars. Oh this looks good. _Cece thought as she changed the channel, almost at the exact same moment as the shower water came on.

Emily just let all the warm water rush over her body, washing away all the problems of the day. Only to have her remember that sooner or later she would have to face Paige and the swim team. _Good thing tomorrow's Friday, but that doesn't make anything any easier. I wonder what's gonna go down now? Well whatever, tonight it's only Cece and I. The swim teams not here, Paige is not here. It's only Cece and I. She looked amazing in that nightshirt. OH MY GOD! I have no spare clothes whatsoever! And there's no way I'm putting on those soaking wet clothes. Ugh! Why do these embarrassing things only happen to me!? _Emily thought as she turned off the shower water, she was already clean for the most part, and she needed clothes. _Looks like I'm going to have to pick up my pride and ask Cece for clothes. Oh my gosh, is that what she was going to tell me! Ugh! She knew it. I don't know whether I should be mad or…amused? But I'm not letting her get away with that easily. _

_What is taking Emily so long, shouldn't she have already noticed she didn't have any clothes already? _Cece asked herself as she was watching the music video of Ashley Tisdale performing "Kiss the Girl." _Awww I used to love this song! _Cece was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Emily walk out of the bathroom, a towel covering her, and she took a seat right beside Cece. It was obvious she was completely naked underneath.

"Awww! I used to love this song!" Emily exclaimed as she saw Cece's mesmerized expression.

"Em…Uhhh…Don't you…"

"Don't I what Cece? Apparently somebody forgot to tell me that I didn't have any spare clothes, so I decided to come out in my towel, it's a great look on me don't you think?" Emily asked, grinning.

_DEFINETLY! _Cece thought to herself, but instead of saying that she just got up, went towards her dresser drawer, and got out some sleeping short shorts and a white tank top that she hadn't worn in forever. "Sorry Americana." Cece said, handing her the clothes. She tried to make her voice sound guilty and innocent, but she couldn't help the grin spreading across her face.

"NO! I want to stay like this. It's comfy." Emily said.

"Really?" Cece asked happily, almost like when you told a five year old you were about to take them out for ice cream.

"Nope, thank you." Emily said, quickly snatching the clothes, giggling, and running off to the bathroom.

"TEASE!" Cece yelled at her, laughing. _Hahaa I like this one. _Cece thought to herself. It didn't take long for Emily to dress; she just couldn't stop thinking about Cece's expression when she joked about leaving the towel on. _She's adorable, I wouldn't have mind though, would I? I don't even know my own feeling right now!_ Emily thought as she walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on the couch, laying her head on Cece's lap.

"Hahaa hi." Cece giggled, stroking Emily's hair out of her face and gently kissed her one the forehead.

"Hi, awww that's Ashley Tisdale's 'Kiss the Girl." Emily said.

"Yeah, it is. I used to love this song so very much, then they stopped playing it on TV and I forgot all about it!" Cece said.

"Yeah I remember this song; I used to sing it a lot." Emily said. _That was when I actually liked to sing, where I didn't have a single problem or care in the world._ Emily thought.

"You used to sing? So did I." Cece said. _I used to, before I met Ali, when my parents actually loved each other, when I was in High School. I missed those times. _Cece thought. She noticed how Emily was quiet. Cece knew that there must've been a period in Emily's life where she didn't have any problems as well. And without thinking about it, Cece started singing. "_Shalalalala, my oh my, looks like the girls too shy, ain't gonna, kiss the girl. Shalalalala, ain't that sad, it's such a shame too bad, you're gonna, miss that girl." _Cece sung. Emily was shocked. Cece sounded like an angel, and she smiled at the fact that Cece changed the word 'boy' to girl. It almost expressed her feelings right now. She didn't expect her to start singing out of nowhere, and if Emily remembered the song she used to sing a million times a few years ago, it was almost over, so she joined her.

_"Lalalala, lalalala, go on and, kiss the girl, go on and kiss that girl." _Emily continued, getting a smile from Cece, and the two went on to finish the song. _"Lalalala, lalalala, go on and kiss the girl, go on and kiss that girl. Kiss the girl, kiss the girl, go and and…kiss the girl." _They finished in such a perfect melody. They were about three centimeters away from each other, and the two just couldn't take it anymore. Cece leaned in and kiss Emily so intensely. Emily grabbed the TV remote, not breaking the kiss, turned the TV down, and dropped the remote on the floor. It was very ironic because Emily had more experience in this category than Cece did, but Cece went along. The next thing Emily knew Cece was on top of Emily and the two were making out, getting lost in each other. As much as they wouldn't admit it to one another yet, if you were to just look at them, you would've thought they were in love. Neither of them were ready to say those words, or at least not yet, but that didn't ruin the moment, no, not one bit. Cece's kiss moved from Emily lips to Emily's neck, because she could tell Emily was running out of air. _This girl leaves me completely breathless! She's so, so, there are not even the right words in the world to represent how wonderful this girl is. She means a lot to me. Even since Alison and Maya were gone, I gave up on love. Love was just, it just didn't exist anymore. I want to tell Cece I love her, but I'm afraid. _As Emily was thinking this she completely trailed off from the heated moment that was going on and went back to her terrible nightmare she had earlier. She didn't want Cece to end up like Alison and Maya. The thought of losing Cece made her pull away from Cece and get up to her feet.

"I uhhh." Emily said. She wanted to continue, and she wanted to do more, but she couldn't. She had already put WAY to many people in danger, and she didn't want Cece to end up like that. "I think we should sleep, its uhhh, getting pretty late already."

"Emily…did I do something wrong?" Cece asked sadly.

"No! I swear it's not you, you're perfect." Emily said, quickly taking a step towards Cece and stroking her cheek.

"Then what is it? Because I really care about you Em, I do a lot. And if you're not ready for anything I completely-" Emily leaned forward and interrupted Cece with a kiss. She didn't want her to think it was her fault. The way she said it though, it would've seemed that Emily broke up with her. She didn't want Cece to get hurt, she didn't want 'A" or Paige or anyone else to hurt her, but now she realized, it wasn't 'A' or Paige who were hurting her, it was Emily.

"Cece, I don't want to hurt you." Emily managed to say. "It's just that, ever since Alison or Maya, I always thought that whenever I find love, or whenever I really fall for someone, they end up getting hurt or near death. And if something happened to you or me like that I would just die. I couldn't take the heartache. When Maya died I went out in the sticks to build houses for needy children. I got drunk whenever possible so I could drink the pain away, and obviously that never works! And now, knowing that you care about me so much, and knowing that I care about you so much, I just don't want anything or anyone to hurt you." Emily said, she would've continued but she realized she was running out of air.

"Emily, I care about you too, and trust me, if you want to take things slow, I get it and I'm-" again Cece was interrupted by Emily's lips colliding into hers. Emily gave up, screw Paige, screw A! She had this amazing woman right here in her own apartment and she wanted her, she didn't want to take things slow, she wanted Cece, and she wanted Cece now.

"You know, it's really rude to interrupt people with kisses!" Cece whispered in a shaky voice as Emily's kisses trailed down to her neck. Cece's arms around Emily's neck and Emily's arms around Cece waist was so perfect at a time like this. Emily pulled Cece by her waist so she could be closer to her. The kisses were passionate. Emily was enjoying it so much she accidently let out a small moan. Cece chuckled softly as she noticed. And Emily just couldn't wait. She led Cece to the bed, and Cece didn't protest. Emily laid on her back and Cece got on top of her. Emily decided to take off her tank top and threw it God knows where. Cece noticed and grimed to herself, but she wasn't sure whether she should stop Emily right there, or…continue.

"Emily." Cece moaned, she didn't mean it to sound like that.

"Yeah, Cece?" Emily smiled at the fact that she could make Cece act like this.

"Are you sure you want to…you know…do this now?" Cece asked. She wanted so much for Emily to say yes, but she knew that if she didn't want to that she wouldn't. She didn't want to rush things, but Emily almost made that impossible by saying,

"I'm 110% percent sure." Emily responded, hoping Cece would be okay with her answer, and Cece was. The two continued to kiss each other passionately, and Cece pulled the blanket over the two can started undressing, and we all know what happens next. ;)

**I really hope this made yall's night, or day or morning. Ahh whatever time you're reading this! And while I was writing this I came up with the biggest plot twister! Ahhh please don't hate me I'll promise this story will live up to its expectations. Good morning, goodnight, or good afternoon everybody. Until next time folks! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So today's Monday, not my favorite day, but it's been two weeks since I've started working with this story! Yeah! Oh and by the way, that song that was on the last chapter, if anyone remembers it from when they were younger than I just want to say you had a fantastic childhood! Anyway thank you all for your amazing reviews, follows, and favorites they mean a lot. So here goes, hope you like this one.**

Love is Love

Emily eyes fluttered open that morning like none other before. She was so incredibly happy about all the events that had happened last night. She was just, utterly speechless. She stared up at the ceiling and saw that Cece was up under her arm still asleep. Emily smiled at this and kissed the top of her head. The two were completely lost in each other last night; they forgot all about their problems and made intense love to each other. _She's so amazing, and I want her to be mine. _Emily glanced at the alarm clock. _Ugh, 7:48, looks like I'm going to be late and probably miss first period, but oh well who cares, chem lab can wait. _Emily thought to herself as she slid out of bed slowly before she got up. She heard her stomach growling and quickly made a b-line for the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw all the perfect ingredients to make pancakes and eggs. Nobody knew this about Emily, but if you only gave her a few ingredients, she could prepare a dish that would blow your mind away. Emily started cooking, hoping she wouldn't make so much noise so Cece wouldn't wake up; she wanted to have breakfast ready before Cece woke up.

Cece woke up almost the exact way Emily did, eyes fluttered opened, smiling to herself and closing her eyes so she can relive all the incredible moments that had occurred last night. It wasn't fast or rushed, it was slow and marvelous. Emily made Cece forget about all her problems, and Cece was pretty sure she made Emily do the exact same thing. _Wow, last night was just, just, so mind blowingly special! No one has ever made me feel that way, and it was just, ugh! No words to describe how remarkable it was! _Cece was quickly pulled out of her thought as Emily slid in bed with her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Did you sleep well?" Emily asked as she kissed Cece neck, surprising Cece. Cece turned around and smiled.

"No don't kiss me! I have morning breath! Yuck!" Cece exclaimed, quickly flying off the bed and running towards the bathroom.

"But I don't care about your morning breathe!" Emily called after her, giggling.

"That's what you say now but when you kiss me you're gonna be all like, ewww!" Cece said as she closed the door, laughing as well. Emily just laughed at how Cece was completely unaware at how perfect she was! _She doesn't even know how amazing she is! _Emily thought to herself. _Oh! Almost forgot about breakfast. _Emily rushed to go get the plates with breakfast on them and set up the table before Cece was done brushing her teeth.

"Hey Americana, why does it smell so fantastic?" Cece said as she walked out of the bathroom and saw two plates with breakfast and scrambled eggs on each one. A rose in a vase was in the middle, kind of in those romantic restraunts that Cece had seen back in her hometown. And she also saw a pitcher of orange juice on the kitchen counter. Cece jaw dropped, and her cheeks began to get red. "Oh my God, Em, you did all this?"

"Well I can't take all the credit, you had all the ingredients, except for the orange juice, but I went across the street to the really small convenient store and brought the mixture. I was scared because the stove was still heating up the eggs and I didn't want this place to catch on fire!" Emily said.

"Hahaa a fire in my apartment, I wonder what the landlord would have to say about that?" Cece said sarcastically, making her way towards Emily. She went and kissed her.

"How was I last night?" Cece whispered in Emily's ear, the question had been on her mind while she was brushing her teeth.

"The world shook." Emily whispered seductively, causing the two of them to become completely turned on once again. They kissed each other like they had last night before Emily led Cece to the bed. Emily's arms wrapped around Cece's waist, Cece's arm wrapped around Emily's neck. They were getting lost in each other again until Emily's stomach started growling. "Hahaa I think we better eat Americana." Cece said as she pulled away, smiling.

"Ugh, I don't want to stop." Emily whined at the fact that there was so much space between her and Cece now.

"And I don't want you to starve!" Cece said, laughing at Emily's childish expression.

"Fine." Emily pouted but two second later smiled and ate with Cece.

"Mmmm, okay, this is better than restraunt breakfast food, I didn't know you could cook!" Cece said, surprised at Emily's cooking skill.

"Hahaa shhh! Just don't tell anybody!" Emily exclaimed as Cece started laughing.

"Hahaa I won't!" Cece swore. The rest of the breakfast time the two were just chatting about Cece's hometown and Emily's childhood. You know, small talk. After they were done Emily glanced at her sports watch.

"Ugh, its 8:21, I already missed first period." Emily said, not wanting to leave Cece's apartment.

"Uh oh, that means you better get to school." Cece said. "I wish I could take you in my car but it's going to be in the repair shop until tomorrow, so I guess I better stay behind." Cece suggested.

"Awww, I'm going to miss you!" Emily said, getting up and hugging Cece.

"Don't worry, today's Friday, maybe you might wanna catch a movie later….with me?" Cece said.

"Well, I really don't care about having a not so secret relationship anymore, so why don't we just go to the Rosewood Movie Plaza?" Emily asked.

"Em, are you sure?" Cece asked.

"Yeah totally, I'll pick you up at 6:30? Right now I got to go to my house and get some spare clothes, but I'll pick you up at that time, maybe earlier." Emily said, kissing Cece cheek.

"Definitely Americana, I can't wait." Cece said as she saw Emily rushing out the door. Emily wasn't the one to be last for classes. Plus she had a major test in French today. _Okay, I'll get to second period with 25 minutes to spare, then I can study for third period exams, if I don't pass this test I won't be able to swim with the team. OH MY GOD! The swim team!? How could I possibly have forgotten! Ugh, well I'll have to face them sooner or later. _Emily thought. She ran her hand across her upper temple; ouch it hurt a little where Brooke had hit her. But she didn't care.

_**~In the Athletic Girl's Locker Room~**_

"Awww fuck! They still hurt!" Brooke yelled as she felt over her black eye and bruised jaw. "And where the hell is Paige? Has anyone seen her today!?" Brooke asked as the whole swim team, who were inspecting there injuries before the coach got there.

"Nah, I haven't seen her." Megan said, you could tell she was missing a few of her teeth when she spoke and her nose was bruised.

"Owww! Does anyone have an aspirin or something? Damn, those girls may look small but they can sure pack a punch." Brooke said as Megan tosses her a small bottle of Aleve.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she popped two pills in her mouth. The team was complaining about their bruises and cuts as Emily walked in. The whole swim team dropped what they were doing and stared at her badly. Brooke actually had the guts to stand up and march over to Emily, grab the collar of her light brown leather jacket, and push her up against one of the gym lockers.

"Tell me Fields, what's keeping me from kicking your ass this very minute?" Brooke asked.

"The fact that you'll never get past the relays without me, and the fact that I'm injured to, look at me Brooke, I have a clean record at this school, maybe a couple busts here and there, and you, you've been suspended more than 10 times! Who do you think coach is going to believe?" Emily spat, not afraid at all, she was more angry than scared.

"Brooke, let her go! She's right, we're just going to have to put up with each other until the end of the years over, and I really don't wanna get hit in the face with a flying textbook again, so please, if you know what's right for you and this team, let her go, before I make you let her go!" Megan yelled, taking the team aback.

"Whose side are you on Megan; we've been friends since kindergarten!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just saying, maybe we deserved it! We should've stayed out of their business! Love is love man! We can't control it! If Em wanted that Cece chick, than what's the big deal!? Paige was never my favorite person, and now I have a broken nose! So can you please let her go and can we just pretend this never happened?" Megan asked. She was like the Aria of the swim team, the voice of reason.

"She's right Bee, just let her go, we need to focus on the competition, and maybe it was our faults, hey Em, can you tell that Hanna chick I'm sorry, I really don't want to get whacked with a broom again." One of the girls on the team said.

"Fine." Brooke said angrily, letting Emily go. "As much as I want to hate you Em, I don't. They're right, love is love, and it comes and goes." Brooke said. Now Emily was completely taken aback. _Didn't she just want to knock my teeth out about a minute ago!? _Emily thought to herself.

"Thanks guys." Emily said. The team exchanged smiles. Emily noticed that Paige wasn't among the group, but she was just happy it wasn't going to turn into a six on one brawl.

"Okay ladies! Today, we are going to, OH MY GOD!" The coach yelled, making all the girls jump up. "Jesus, what happened to you guys? Did you all get hit by a bus on your way to school!?" The coach asked.

"Well uhhh." They all stuttered.

"Ugh whatever, can you still compete?" The coach asked.

"Uh yeah, we're a little banged up but we can still compete, I'm sure we'll be in tip top shape by the time Regionals begin next week." Emily spoke up for the team.

"Excellent! Okay girls, let's take it easy today and just work on butterflies." The coach announced, walking out of the locker room. "I expect all of you out and ready by the pool in five minutes!" she yelled after them.

"Wow, smooth talking Fields." Brooke said, patting Emily on the back. All of the girls nodded their head in agreement and ran out in a pack towards the pool.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, what's up! Hope you all had a great morning, afternoon, night's sleep, or whatever time it is when you are reading this! I added two new characters I think you guys are going to find kind of interesting. Hope you like this!**

**Emily Isn't A Lorenzo**

Emily walked down the hallway of apartment doors and looked for Cece's apartment number. _Okay, I'm pretty sure it was Apartment number 179, or was it 197? I think it was 179, yeah yeah, it was 179. _ Emily had a better day at school than she thought she would. She texted Cece earlier about what happened between her and the team, all they had to worry about was Paige now. Yikes, Emily was still a little jumpy at the fact that Paige was absent today, but she couldn't think about that right now, she had a date. She had a rose behind her back, it was one of those one's you'd find at a convenient store that have a little plastic wrap protecting them, and she actually brought three, the other two were in her glove compartment. She got them earlier when she was buying orange juice mix across the street; she actually made friends with a guy named Jessie, the somewhere around thirty two year old cashier, it was either just Emily because she could've swore on her life that he resembled Blake Shelton in a way. The two engaged in small talk and she told him about Cece. He said they used to be old college buddies. He even helped her pick out Cece's favorite flower._ "This smooth jerk called Lorenzo took Cece on a date one night and he got her a rose, she instantly fell head over heels for the guy, but playas like that, of course he broke her heart, but now I know she likes roses." _Jessie told her as Emily was trying to decide which flower to get her. _I can't wait till she finds the little note inside of the rose, but what if she doesn't? Ah whatever, she'll have to see the little pink piece of paper sticking out, and then she'll be all happy. Hahaa I can be romantic when I want to! _Emily chuckled to herself. _Room 177, Room 178, ah, finally, Room 179. _Emily thought to herself. She quickly fixed her hair, checked her breathe, and knocked on the door. She quickly put the hand that she knocked on the door with behind her back; she didn't want Cece to notice the rose, not yet. It was about four seconds before Cece came and opened the door.

"Wow, Cece you look amazing." Emily said, staring at Cece. She was dressed half casually and half formal. She had jeans, with a beige sweater and a black scarf because it was going to be cold that night.

"You don't look so bad either, Americana." Cece said with a wink. She noticed Emily was also wearing jeans, a black shirt with a dark brown teen leather jacket, kind of like the one Katniss Everdeen wore when she went hunting in the beginning of the Hunger Games movie. _The odds are definitely in her favor! _Cece thought to herself.She was so happy that she reached to give Emily a hug, but Emily took out something from behind her back. It was a beautiful red rose, Cece's favorite flower.

"Awww Em! That's my favorite, how'd you know!" Cece asked, taking the flower and observing its beauty.

"Hahaa I met Jessie at the convenient sore, he helped me out." Emily said with a smile.

"Uh oh, what did he tell you about my college life?" Cece asked.

"Nothing, he just said roses were your favorite, hahaa he's great though." Emily said.

"Hmmm, Jessie not telling you about the stupid ridiculous things we did in college, I don't believe that for a second, but this is our night, so I'll let it slide." Cece said, kissing Emily's cheek and quickly went to put the rose in the vase, not noticing the note inside of it.

"Ready to go?" Cece asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Emily said. _Awww man, she didn't see it, oh well, maybe she'll find it later." _Emily said as her and Cece were walking hand in hand down the staircase towards Emily's car.

"So what movie are we going to watch, name any one, it doesn't matter with me." Cece said as Emily was driving towards the Rosewood Movie Plaza.

"Hmmm, well since you're a sucker for romance and cute stories, we can either watch 'The Odd Life of Timothy Green' or 'Hope Springs', take your pick." Emily said.

"How did you know I liked those types of movies, did Jessie tell you?" Cece asked, not doubting anything her college best friend said.

"No one had to tell me, considering the fact that you probably watched the Titanic one million times and yesterday I could've sworn it was your first time watching it.

"True, true. But I have not watched it one million times!"

"Okay you're right. Nine hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine times!" Emily said. "Times two!" Emily finished, only two have Cece burst out laughing at playfully hitting her arm.

"I'm laughing at how true it is!" Cece said as Emily finally pulled into the movie theatre parking lot laughing her butt off.

"Okay, we are here." Emily said as she took off her seatbelt and opened the door for Cece.

"Okay, now I can definitely get used to that." Cece said with a blush, only causing Emily to blush as well. The two headed inside the theatre. There were not as much people as there would usually be on Friday nights, but neither Emily nor Cece were complaining.

"Um, okay, I think we should watch 'Hope Springs' because the theater poster makes it seem like it would be about to old people in love." Cece blurted out, causing Emily to laugh.

"Okay, 'Hope Springs' it is." Emily said. _Ahhh, you gotta love people who are so blunt like that._ Emily thought. The two brought there movie tickets and headed inside the dark theatre room where the movie was showing. Emily brought a large box of popcorn and Cece got the two drinks. They both took their seats. Emily and Cece were not much into the movie, the beginning seemed cute but both their minds couldn't help but wander somewhere else from the movie. Emily wished that Cece would've read the note in the rose she had placed, then again she had two extra roses in the glove compartment of her car, and she was trying to debate if she should just get up and get the other one, put it in her jean pocket, then give it to Cece once the movie was over. Cece was thinking about the night the two shared together. It was a night surrounded by nothing but love and Cece just enjoyed herself, she didn't want to rush Emily to saying it or anything, but Cece was wondering if Emily loved her. The two had sex, but, what if Emily didn't love her at all. Cece knew there was no way that was even possible…was it?

"Hey, I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back." Emily whispered kissing Cece on the cheek and went out the theatre. Cece thought that was a little strange. _Is she seeing someone else, maybe she has to text someone else, I don't know, I don't think so. She wasn't the one that broke up with Paige, Paige broke up with her, and there's no way she would ever break up with me, would she? I mean, we never really defined our relationship? _As Cece's thoughts were streaming her phone rang. The Caller ID said Jessie. _This guy! _Cece thought as she went out the theatre towards the ladies restrooms and hit the 'answer' button on her iPhone.

"Hello?" Cece said.

"Hey crazy girl! So I ran into your girlfriend earlier today, for some reason she was buying OJ mix? Hahaa Awww was she making you breakfast?" Jessie said, making fun of Cece.

"Whatever you, Hahaa so what's up?"

"Ah nothing just closing up the store, so what are you and your girlfriend doing right now?" Jessie asked.

"We are at the movies, and she's not my girlfriend, or at least, we haven't talked about it." Cece said.

"What!? Cece I didn't wanna say this but she looks kinda young. I mean I'm glad you finally met a girl but are you sure she ain't lying about her age or something?"

"She's in High School."

"Eeeee, I don't think that's a good idea Ce, I mean, high schoolers aren't always in it for the long run aye?"

"Jessie, she's not like that."

"I don't know Cece; I mean remember when we were in high school?"

"Well, I don't think she's like that okay?" Cece barked.

"Whoa Ce, you're my old college buddy and high school friend but I don't wanna see you get hurt." He said.

"I know Jessie."

"At least you guys haven't gotten that close, maybe a couple of kisses, now if you two had a sexual relationship that would be extremely bad on your part." Jessie said.

"Jessie, we had sex." Cece reveal. And as soon as she did Jessie hanged up. Now all of the time Cece knew Jessie she knew that he would never hang up on a person unless he was about to lose his cool on them. Five seconds later she got a text from Jessie.

**Sorry Ce, almost lost it. Look, I'm not mad love is love okay. But I want her to love you back! I don't wanna see you get hurt like you did all those times in high school. I swear if you would've let me I would've kicked all their punk asses**_**. –Jessie**_

**Thanks Jessie, you were always a good friend, but I love her, and I know she loves me too. **_** –Cece**_

**How do you know for sure, has she told you?**_** -Jessie**_

**Well….no. **_**-Cece**_

**I don't know Ce, 'I love yous' should always come first before sex in my opinion. **_**–Jessie**_

**I gotta go back in the theatre before she worries.** _** –Cece**_

**Okay, I just don't wanna see your heart get broken like it did with Lorenzo. Bye sweetheart. **_**–Jessie**_

As soon as Cece read that least text she wanted to cry.

`_You see, Lorenzo was her longest guy relationship, and yeah, you could say she fell head over heels for him and he really hurt her. But that's a story for the next chapter. `_

Cece walked back in the theatre as Emily was waiting for her; the movie only had about fifteen more minutes left to it. She took her seat beside the girl.

"Hey Cece, I missed you." Emily said, extending her right arm to have Cece put her head on her shoulder.

"Emily, can we talk after the movies over?" Cece asked, almost wanting to cry, good thing the theatre was too dark for Emily to notice Cece's painful expression.

"Yeah, of course." Emily said kissing Cece's forehead, but Cece pulled back. Emily wanted to say something but she decided to wait after the movie. Cece didn't want to be kissed by Emily anymore. All those painful memories coming back from her past, she couldn't help but think about all that Lorenzo did to her. _Is Emily just a high school version of Lorenzo? _Cece wasn't completely sure, but she was about to find out after the movie was over.

**Oh come on! We know Emily is NOT a Lorenzo! Hahaa I bet that's what you guys are thinking right now! Sorry guys, this had to be done in order to make this story interesting. Next chapters going to leave you breathless! I promise, as for tonight, try to relax people, don't forget to bring your tissues the next time you see I updated this story on your email. I promise, you're gonna be shocked.**

**Oh and don't hate Cece guys, we've all had a 'Lorenzo'. You can't blame her for being cautious. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey amazing readers out there. I'm not sure when I'm going to update this. I just posted the last chapter and I hope I can post this by tonight, if not early afternoon tomorrow. Don't hate me; I hope you guys brought your tissues.**

Tell Me That You Love Me

_**~Flashback; Five Years Ago**_

"Hey babe, hope you're ready to get your party on tonight." Lorenzo said as he met a nineteen year old Cece walking down the hallway towards her dorm room. He wore a black V-neck shirt with dark jeans. You gotta admit, he was a pretty good looking fellow.

"Um, yeah I am. I can't wait to spend some quality time together, you hardly ever text you back and I miss you like crazy." Cece said.

"Hey, you know I'm busy, right? I don't get on your case when you don't text me back!" Lorenzo growled.

"Babe, I always text you back." Cece said.

"Whatever, see you tonight." Lorenzo mumbled as he went down the hallway without even giving Cece a hug, or at least even a smile. Lorenzo was a good looking guy and smooth talker, and it was their sophomore year in college. Cece and he had been dating ever since their senior year in High School. _Well whatever, he's probably just in a bad mood because of the stressing classes, I can't wait. Tonight is the night we are actually going to, do it. _Cece thought to herself as she was already starting to throw clothes on the bed deciding what she was going to wear, not noticing she left the door open and that Jessie was knocking on the sides of the door frame, not wanting to disturb Cece.

"Wow, chill girl! It's just a party." Jessie said as she saw how nervous Cece was.

"Jess, this isn't just a party! This is THE party! The night where Lorenzo and I take the next step! Ahhh, I'm so happy I could die!" Cece exclaimed.

"Cece, I want you to be careful, you know the rumors about him and his crew, they're just bad news."

"C'mon Jess, don't be such a joy kill. I don't believe Lorenzo would ever cheat on me okay, yeah he's busy, we all are. But tonight, it's the night that we are going to be completely committed to each other!"

"Cece, you are so naïve! Having sex does not mean you guys are going to last a lifetime! I heard the rumors about this guy! He's bad news. I don't know where along the lines he turned to be such a player, but everyone's saying that him and his guy friends are making bets that he can get into your pants by the end of the night!" Jessie revealed, but instantly wishing he didn't as he saw Cece's hurt expression.

"GET OUT!" Cece yelled.

"Cece, you know I-"

"GET OUT JESSIE!" Cece yelled even louder as Jessie left the room. _This punk is going to hurt her, and take her innocence, and he's going to leave her, I just know he is. Cece doesn't even know what he's saying about her in football practices! I swear, I'm going to keep an eye on that little bastard tonight if it's the last thing I do! _ Jessie thought as he was making his way across campus to his dorm.

Cece was in her room sitting down and looking over her things to wear, tears welling up in her eyes after what her best friend had just told her. _No, Lorenzo would never do that, he loves me and I love him. We are going to do it tonight, and we are going to love each other forever! And not anybody can stop us! _Cece's sadness now turned to happiness at the fact that she and Lorenzo were going to take the next step tonight. Lorenzo had always wanted to do it with Cece ever since senior year, and finally Cece had agreed they would finally have their night tonight.

At the party Cece decided to wear her black and white striped polo that had the two top buttons unbuttoned. She also wore black short shorts and black converse. _Black goes with everything. _Cece thought as she was scanning the Quarterbacks dorm room for her boyfriend. She had texted him about twenty five minutes ago asking him to come by her dorm room and walk her across campus to the boys dorms. And of course, he didn't text back. Cece felt a hand turn her around and she was hoping it was Lorenzo, but it was Jessie.

"Ugh, what do you want Jessie." Cece growled.

"Cece, you best be from another planet if you think I'm going to sit here and let that punk wannabe hurt you!" Jessie shot back.

"Hey man, why don't you just do us all a favor and LEAVE?" The quarterback yelled. Cece finally saw Lorenzo drinking out of a red cup as the football team howled out with laughter like a bunch of drunken hyenas.

"Don't think I don't know how you guys operate! I hear you talking smack in the locker rooms just like everybody else, making bets on who you're gonna get with by the end of the night! And if you think I'm going to let you take my home girls innocence without a fight, you best be trippin'!" Jessie yelled as everyone was impressed on how a standup guy he was.

"Ohhhh!" The crowd of people yelled.

"Look man, I'm going to make this easy for you." Lorenzo got up from where he was sitting and went over to his girlfriend and her best friend. "You can get the hell outta here and mind your own business or me and my guys are going to have to teach you a lesson, take your pick." Lorenzo growled.

"Fine, I can't protect Cece forever, as much as I want to, this has always been about her decision. So I'm going to make this easy for the both of you. If Cece tells me to leave, I'll leave without a fight, and you and her can jump on each other's bones as much as you want tonight." Jessie replied, looking over at Cece, he completely gave up on helping Cece if she didn't want to be helped. Lorenzo took a step forward and was about to hit him, but Cece got in front of Jessie, which only angered Lorenzo more.

"Well who the hell's it gonna be Cece!?" Lorenzo snarled.

"Don't yell at her!" Jessie said in a very angered tone.

"Jessie, please leave." Cece mumbled, just loud enough for Jessie and Lorenzo to hear.

"Well, you heard the lady." Lorenzo said as he opened the door and motioned for Jessie to leave.

"Okay. I'm a man of my word. Have a good night now everybody." Jessie said furiously and walked out the door. As soon as he walked out everybody just turned the music back up and started partying like nothing had happened. Cece was apparently still in shock but did a very fair job at hiding it as Lorenzo pulled her in a big sloppy kiss. Cece never really liked his kisses; she only liked how sweet he was to her. But she hadn't been seeing that lately in him, now he just seemed like a complete tool, but of course Cece would never admit it. _It's okay, tonight is our night and nobody's going to ruin that! _Cece thought as she put on a smile and started dancing with him to the fast paced music. Right in the middle of the song Lorenzo grabbed her right wrist and led her out of the room towards his dorm room. It was Saturday night and all the teachers were out and nobody knew where the dorm advisors were. They weren't exactly hand in hand on the walk across campus, Lorenzo was the one leading Cece towards his room and Cece just followed him like a lost puppy. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to feel right now. Excited? Scared? Nervous? She was willing to lose her virginity to this guy because she loved him, and she was sure he loved her too. As the two finally made their way towards his dorm room he closed the door and pushed her up against the wall. He started kissing her neck, and their arms were just all over each other. He took of his navy blue shirt to reveal that he had a six pack. _Looks like all those football practices really paid off. _Cece thought as his kisses now moved to her lips. She barely gasped the words "I love you." And he didn't say it back. That made Cece wonder. _That's strange, didn't he hear me? Maybe he's just too caught up in the moment I guess. _Cece thought to herself as he now went to the bed and Cece got on top of him. The two were in there own little world as it begun, or at least Cece was. She wasn't sure what Lorenzo was thinking at this point, all she knew was that she loved him and he was taking her breathe away.

It was quick. Not the way Cece had imagined it would be like. Sure it felt amazing, but she felt that there was something missing. Cece was laying down staring at the ceiling and Lorenzo was doing the same, all of a sudden he quickly put on his jeans and got up to open the door, motioning for Cece to get up and leave. Cece was shocked.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Cece asked.

"I think you better go, you never know when the dorm advisor might show up."

"Um okay." Cece said happily. The two had done it, but they still hadn't said I love you yet. Cece put on her clothes and slid on her shoes and walked out the door.

"Well, goodnight babe I love you." Cece said as she was standing in front of Lorenzo before he was about to close the door.

"Yeah, night," Lorenzo said as he closed the door in Cece's face. _Oh well, maybe he's just tired. No matter, I'll see him tomorrow, we have a date. _Cece thought as she walked happily down the hall and across campus towards her dorm.

Next morning came, and Cece's eyes fluttered open. The night before she had just lost her virginity to the most amazing guy in the whole wide world, or at least that's what she thought. She put on some blue jeans and her college t-shirt and went to the café where she bumped into Jessie.

"Hi." Cece said as the two were in line to get breakfast.

"Hey." Jessie mumbled as was avoiding all eye contact with Cece as if his life depended on it.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night." Cece said. "But I had an amazing time."

"That's great, so I'm not even going to bother to tell you what he did today in the locker room then." Jessie said as the lunch lady passed him a bowl of cereal and he went off to where he usually sat. Once Cece got her plate of breakfast she followed Jessie to where he usually sat.

"What did he say?" Cece asked, knowing exactly what Jessie was about to say next.

"It doesn't matter, you won't believe me anyway." Jessie responded, eating his cereal and looking down at his bowl, still avoiding eye contact with Cece.

"Please, just tell me, if you're my best friend you would tell me."

"And if you were my best friend you would've believed me and let me stand up for you last night!" Jessie yelled. Cece couldn't take it, not from her best friend. She decided to get up and leave until Jessie said.

"They made a bet, Lorenzo was bragging to his friends that you guys did it last night and the quarterback gave him three hundred bucks." Jessie said softly so nobody could hear, but Cece heard loud and clear.

"So that's how much I'm worth to him?" Cece asked as tears started forming from her eyes. Jessie quickly got up to hug her but Cece had sprinted out of the cafeteria. She was running all over campus in search of Lorenzo, when she finally found him at the water fountain talking to the quarterback about an upcoming game. Cece went over to him.

"Can we talk?" Cece said.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Lorenzo said, shaking off his girlfriend's saddening expression.

"So you do me and now you can't talk to me!?" Cece said a little bit louder.

"Oh so it was true, good, I didn't wanna waste three hundred bucks on a lie!" The quarterback said, punching Lorenzo's arm.

"You know, by saying it louder you're only embarrassing yourself." Lorenzo said, with a twisted expression.

"So, that's all I'm worth to you, huh? Three hundred dollars, do you even love me at all?" Cece asked as more tears were welling up.

"Well, it would've been 250 but the guys wanted to make it interesting, and no I don't." Lorenzo said horribly.

"Wow, we're officially over. And it's funny Lorenzo, why didn't you tell me you didn't love me earlier?" Cece asked, she didn't even notice the crowd of people who were standing around them, hearing their every word. And yes, Jessie was among the crowd.

"Hahaa do I look stupid to you? How else was I going to get my three hundred dollars?" Lorenzo said. "I knew I should've betted higher." And just with that Jessie stormed out of the crowd and grabbed Lorenzo by the collar.

"You know what you asshole; I should just kill you right now." Jessie said. "And I will really enjoy it, Cece just say the word." Jessie growled.

"Jess, leave him alone, he's not worth it." Cece said in tears and ran past the crowd towards her dorm room in complete humiliation. She just ran and ran. She wasn't sure for what reason, but she didn't even stop until she reached her dorm room, closed the door, and fell on her bed, making a pool of tears. She was a wreck.

_**~End Flashback~**_

The movie already ended and Emily and Cece exited the movie theatre towards the parking lot. Cece was in front of Emily, and Emily was nervous because Cece hadn't even said a word to her yet.

"So uhhh, did you like the movie?" Emily asked. Cece didn't respond. Emily couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed Cece's arm and spun her around so they were facing each other. "Okay Cece, what's going on, you haven't said a word to me, did I do something wrong? Because I don't remember doing anything-"

"Do you love me?" Cece interrupted, hoping to get a quick answer.

"Huh?" Emily asked, clearing her throat. _Ugh! That's what the note inside the rose was for!_

"You heard me. Do you love me? Yes or no!?" Cece yelled, people were starting to stare.

"Ummm." Emily responded, she wasn't sure what to say at this point.

"Why can't you just say it Em! We haven't even defined our relationship! I don't even know if you're my girlfriend! How do I know you're in this for the long?"

"Cece, I can't just say 'I Love You' to just anyone, you need to take it easy on me!" Emily countered.

"Take it easy on you!? Emily, we had sex!" Cece said even louder, causing the crowd to even pay more attention than ever before.

"Cece I…"

"Just, just don't." Cece said, running off to God knows where in tears. Emily was a faster runner than Cece so she quickly caught up and got in front of her. She took out the rose from her jean pocket, it was still in perfectly good condition and she gave it to Cece.

"It's for you, you see when I think of a rose, I think about you, because you're my rose, and you're really pretty, and you mean the world to me." Emily said, she sounded like a lost little kid; she didn't want Cece to leave. Cece took the rose in her hand and threw it in the middle of the street.

"I don't see how that's supposed to make me feel any better Emily! You broke my heart, I thought you loved me." Cece said as she was looking at the rose. Emily didn't say anything, she just went over to go pick up the rose. _She seems so broken; maybe I should forget about being romantic and just gush out my true feelings. _Emily thought, she was so scared at the possibility that she might be losing Cece tonight that she was completely unaware at the fact a car was coming right at her, and she didn't have enough time to dodge it.

"EMILY!" Cece screamed at the top of her lungs.

**`Awww man! Sorry guys don't hate me! It had to be done, but this is the perfect chance for everyone to post their guesses on what's possibly inside the note? And who was the driver of the car that ran Emily over? Sorry everyone, it gets sadder, but it'll get better, I promise!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long for the update. I've been working hard all day and instead of taking a break I'm going to update this story. Hope you guys like it. ;)**

Two Roses And A Missing Note

"EMILY!" Cece screamed at the top of her lungs as she rushed over and knelt down beside Emily in tears. Emily wasn't moving, she was barely breathing, and she had blood coming out of her mouth. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE! GET HELP!" Cece screamed as the crowd quickly got out their cell phones and started dialing 911. Cece was always the type to be nervous and jumpy, but never afraid, and right now, believe me, she was very afraid. She was afraid of losing the girl who had fought for her at the restraunt, the girl who she sang with, the first girl she had ever done it with, and the girl she had fallen in love with. She felt terrible and looked out into the road, the car who had ran over Emily was long gone, she couldn't even get the license plate number, everything had just happened so fast, Cece couldn't think.

"Emily, please, I'm sorry I love you, please, don't leave me." Cece gulped, still in tears. Emily head was on her lap and Cece was a mess. "Please." Cece asked. She got the rose from Emily's hands and was now holding onto it for dear life. She heard the police and ambulance sirens ring out, and before Cece knew it people were already placing Emily on the gurney. "Emily!" Cece yelled as Detective Wilden blocked her way from the ambulance. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Cece asked as she was trying to get past Wilden, but he wouldn't let her.

"Were you friends with the victim?" he asked, taking notes on his notepad.

"Yeah! Can I go now I need to be with her!" Cece yelled but Wilden still wouldn't get out of the way.

"I think it would be best if you come down to the station and answer a couple of questions for us." Wilden said.

"WHAT! That's ridiculous, she didn't hurt her, she was here the whole time and it was just a tragic accident!" someone from the crowd yelled.

"We know, we know, it's just procedure." Wilden said as he took the rose from Cece's hands, put it in his suit pocket, and started handcuffing Cece.

"THIS is PROCEDURE?" Cece yelled as Wilden was handcuffing her, she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Yes, why, do you have something to hide?" Wilden countered.

"No, I just want to be with her."

"Well the sooner you cooperate, the sooner you can see the victim." Wilden said as he finished handcuffing Cece and put her in the back of his squad car. _I can't believe all this just happened, if I hadn't been such an idiot and pressured Emily into saying something she wasn't ready for, she'd probably be with me at my apartment and we would be watching a cute movie and cuddling. Oh my God, Emily. _Cece thought this and started crying. The squad car was cold, kind of like the cold night. Cece was shaking, but it wasn't because of the cold, it was because she was facing the possibility that someone she loved could be taken away from her.

Finally, they got to the Rosewood Police Station. Wilden escorted her out of the car and into a dark room. There was a chair that Cece could sit down on, and she did. Wilden released Cece from the handcuffs and took a seat as well.

"You were friends with the victim right?" Wilden asked.

"Yes, I told you that already."

"Were you having a relationship with the victim?"

"That's none of your business."

"Cece, we don't care if you two were sexually involved, we are just asking if-"

"Do I need to call my lawyer, detective?" Cece countered.

"Okay, fine, moving on." Wilden said.

"Thank you."

"Okay, do you know anyone at all that could've had anything to gain from having Emily gone?" Wilden asked.

"SHE"S NOT GONE WILDEN SHE"S GOING TO BE OKAY!" Cece yelled, yet she seemed more like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince officer Wilden.

"That's not what I meant, okay let me rephrase that."

"Please, do."

"Do you know anyone who had a grudge against Emily, anyone at all?" When he said that all of the pieces started falling together for Cece. What a coincidence that Paige hadn't showed up for school that day, and that nobody goes fast on that street where Emily got ran over, but the car that did hit her was going pretty fast. Cece was now more than one hundred and ten percent sure who the perpetrator was. Just as she was thinking about how much she wanted to kill Paige, Officer Wilden's walky-talky blared the room.

"_**Detective Wilden, Paige McCullers and her family have just shown up for questioning in Room 104. Whenever you finish questioning Cece Drake please report to Room 104. I repeat, please report to Room 104. Over."**_

Before Officer Wilden had any time to take in the words Cece Drake had already bursted out the door, in search of Room 104. The Rosewood Police Station was big, but Cece was so angry she didn't even notice. All she wanted to do was find Paige in Room 104. _101, 102, 103, finally 104. I'm going to kill this bitch. _Cece busted in the door where Paige and her father were sitting down waiting for Officer Wilden.

"YOU BITCH! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" Cece growled as she took a running start towards Paige and knocked her out of her chair. Paige's father was too shocked to do anything. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU!? Cece yelled as she got on top of Paige and started punching her.

"GET THE F*CK OFF OF ME!" Paige yelled, but Cece shut her up with a punch to the mouth. She would've gone in for another one but she felt herself being lifted off of Paige. It was Officer Wilden.

"CECE! Get off of her!" Wilden yelled.

"I'll have a day in court with you Cece Drake for Disorderly Conduct!" Mr. McCullers yelled helping up his daughter.

"Cece, please leave." Officer Wilden said. "If we need anything we'll just give you a call, here's our card." Wilden said, handing Cece his card and he also took out the rose from his suit pocket and handed it to her. Paige got up and wiped the blood from her mouth, smiling a crooked smile at Cece. Cece wasn't really in the mood to get into another fight so she exited Room 104. She exited the Rosewood Police Station and into the cold, cold night. She was greeted by Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. They all gave her a hug.

"We went to go see Emily at the hospital but they didn't let us in. Her mom's not letting anyone visit her until she gets to the bottom of things." Spencer said.

"This is all my fault!" Cece said in tears.

"No it's not; it's the person who ran her over. We think its Paige, and we're gonna find out." Spencer said.

"Why is there blood on your knuckles?" Aria asked.

"I ran into Paige in there and I just lost it." Cece responded.

"Well, somebody had to do it." Hanna said, trying to lighten the mood, but failed miserably.

"HANNA!" Spencer and Aria yelled.

"WHAT!? If someone didn't do it, I would've had to have done it myself!" Hanna spoke in her defense.

"Anyway, we figured since you don't have your car we could give you a ride to your apartment, we are going to see if we can talk Mrs. Fields into letting us see Emily, in the mean time we suggest you get some sleep. It's been a long night." Aria suggested.

"Thanks, but I think sleep is going to be rather impossible tonight." Cece said as she got into Spencer's car. She was telling the directions to Spencer. It felt like someone had actually ripped out Cece's heart and stomped on it. To her this was all her fault. She loved Emily and she felt so extremely guilty.

The ride to Cece's apartment felt so quick. They got there and Cece and the girls had shared their 'goodbyes.' Cece made her way into her apartment. It was dark and lonely, kind of like the way her life was before Emily, and she started crying. She put the rose on the vase where the first rose Emily had given her was. She laid down on her bed and her thoughts were full on Emily and her. The first time they met, the first time they kissed, the first time they watched a movie together. Cece literally cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning Cece was not in the mood to get up. She felt lost, broken; she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Every morning she would get up and think about Emily, what she would say to her, what they were going to do together, and now, her thoughts were just on the fact that Emily might possibly not even be there anymore. She would never be able to hold her in her arms anymore, never be able to sing to her again, and never be able to make love to her ever again. Yet, making love was the last thing on Cece's mind right now. She got up and sat in the chair that she and Emily had had breakfast on yesterday. _To think that was only twenty four hours ago, it feels like ages. _Cece thought. Her eyes were swollen from all the crying last night. She just sat there. She didn't turn on the TV, start making coffee, turn up the radio, take a shower, or even brushed her teeth, she just sat there, looking at the two roses that Emily had gave her. On one of the roses she saw a pink paper sticking out. She never had seen that before. She grabbed the rose, moved it to where she could see it, took out the note, and picked up the pink paper. It was a note. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Cece,_

_So its study period and I don't know how I could have this class because I just took all the tests! What a waste of a class right! But it gives me the perfectly good opportunity to write you this. I'm not really good at expressing my feelings out loud and never had been. But right now, I'm writing this note and I hope this explains everything you're probably wondering right now. Cece, last night was amazing. I can't even put that in words, out loud or in a note, but I've never felt so happy in my life, and it's a great feeling. Cece, I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be mine, because, because I love you. Yeah I know I may not have known you for that long, but love doesn't have a label. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud or rude. It is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. You've had all the patience in the world for me, and you accept me, right or wrong, no matter what I've been through. I know you'll always be there. And I just want to thank you for that. I can't wait to see your face when you read this. I miss you so much and I love you. Promise to love me forever, because I can promise you that right now. See you tonight beautiful._

_Love,_

_Emily_

Cece was speechless. The tears were coming out in buckets by now. She felt so extremely guilty, and then she remembers, the second rose! It was the one Emily had been trying to give to Cece last night before she got ran over. Cece stood up and got the other rose from the vase, it also had a pink note in there. It said the exact same thing, but at the very bottom it said.

_Now this is just in case you didn't find the first note in the first rose. I love you Cece, and I just hope you love me back._

Cece couldn't stop crying now. _Oh my God, Emily does love me, and I was just being so unreasonable that I didn't see it. Oh my God, Emily could die or be permanently injured for the rest of her life, all because of me. _Cece just held the two roses and sat on the ground. _I don't even deserve to be sitting on a chair right now. I don' even deserve to be breathing! _Tears were flowing through her eyes, and she couldn't stop them. Emily did love her, and she was just too paranoid to realize it.

**NOOOO! I know! What a shocker. Awww, how sad was this? Man, well no worries I'll see what kind of ideas I can cook up for the next chapter. Oh and shout out goes out to Buttercup XD XD, for being the most Paige Hating Fangirl I've ever seen! Hahaa! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites. They mean a lot and are always welcomed with open arms. Okay, anyway I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!:)**

The Carbon Monoxide Filled Car Garage

Cece just sat on the floor of her whole apartment all morning and afternoon. She wasn't hungry or sleepy, she hadn't taken a shower or even brushed her teeth, she just sat there, looking lost and holding the two roses and the missing note close to her chest. She never wanted to let that go, because it had been the sweetest thing everyone had ever done for her, and she thought that she had took it for granted. _What kind of a person am I, I knew Emily loved me and I also knew that I loved Emily and I just stood there, and let her get hit by that car, or Paige for instance. That bitch, I'll kill her. I've always wondered how a person could kill someone, and I never understood it, but I would actually enjoy killing Paige, causing her hurt just like she caused Emily and I. Ugh Cece! Get a grip; everything's going to be okay. I hope. Emily, oh Emily. _She was now starting to cry for the millionth time that day, when she heard a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY! I'M NOT HOME!" Cece screamed, she wasn't in the mood for any visitors right now. She had remembered that she had left the door unlocked as the door knob was turning. The door opened and revealed that it was just Jessie. He had come to see her.

"You know, you were always a terrible liar." Jessie said.

"I'm sorry and no offense but what do you want?" Cece said, still sitting on the floor, looking like a mess.

"I heard on the news what happened. Yikes. Things like that that really rocks this town. Everybody's going crazy, knowing that there might actually be a serial murderer on the loose. Anyway, I just came to see how you were doing, and you look-"

"Like a nervous wreck?" Cece interrupted.

"Well, if you want to sugar code it, but-"

"Can you please leave?" Cece asked.

"Nuh-uh, those are the exact words that you told me back when that little punk Lorenzo-"

"EMILY IS NOT LIKE LORENZO FOR THE TRILLIONTH TIME OK!? IT WAS THAT CRAZY IDEA THAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS! IF I NEVER THOUGHT THAT, SHE WOULD BE OKAY! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE JUST GO?" Cece yelled angrily.

"Well, I will. But first you need to freshen up because I can hear you crying and sh*t. And then, I'll leave." Jessie said, causing Cece to shoot him daggers because she knew when Jessie set his mind to something, there was no way he was going to change it, for anyone.

"FINE!" Cece yelled, getting up. She went to the bathroom and took a hot shower, brushed her teeth, and put on some clean clothes.

"There, are you happy?" Cece said.

"Very, oh and before I go, I wanted to tell you that guy at the car shop wanted me to swing by your place and tell you that your car was ready. He said he called you last night but no answer, and today's Sunday. So I'd get there quick before the shop closes if I were you." Jessie finished and exited Cece's apartment. Cece really did like Jessie; it was just sometimes he could be kind of annoying. Cece got her phone and opened it to reveal one new text, it was from Spencer.

**Hey Cece, Emily's still not awake yet but the doctor said she's going to be okay. We finally talked mother dearest into letting Emily have visitors, so if I were you, I'd get here quick. Hope to see you soon, we know Em would. **

**-Spencer, Hanna, & Aria.**

Cece's mood turned from upset to happy in an instant. Emily was going to be okay. _Thank God, the girl I love is going to be okay! I just hope she doesn't hate me for this! I gotta go see her!_ Cece thought as she rushed out the door. As much as she wanted to go see Emily first she had to go pick up her car from the shop garage. _Okay, it's 8:17, by the time I get there and come out it'll be around 8:30, so I'll probably get to the hospital at around 8:35. Not bad timing. _Cece walked down Rosewood Maine. She saw all the beautiful lights, music, and she almost cried again. She wished that Emily and her could enjoy a night out in the city together, and not have to worry about anything. But she quickly put those thoughts behind as she finally got to the garage. _Hmm that's really strange, usually I'd be hearing all kinds of noises right now, Saul really likes to keep his cars in tip top shape, it almost looks closed_. (Saul was Cece's mechanic and the owner of the garage/shop.) She went down the hallway and past a few of the employees offices. All of a sudden she heard the sound of car motors starting up. _Hahaa, that Saul, always keeping busy on his cars. _She opened the door and went over to where Saul would usually have all the cars in line and ready to work on. For some reason all the cars were on, but nobody was inside the room.

"Saul?" Cece yelled, getting no answer in response. She looked around at all the cars, all of them were turned on, and Saul would be the only one who would have spare keys to all of them. _Now that's really strange, Saul is very conservative and he never likes to start up anyone else's car unless it's really necessary. _Cece thought to herself."Saul?" Cece yelled once more, getting no response. Cece started feeling really hot. She was having trouble breathing. She saw a big huge black smoke of carbon monoxide coming out of the cars and taking in all the room's oxygen. _Awww man, I need to get out of here before I choke to death! _But just as Cece thought of this Paige was one step of her. She closed the garage door. Now the garage door had been especially designed to be sealed, don't ask me why, it's just the way it was. It also had clear strip of clear unbreakable glass, so the person who was inside could see a little bit out of the hallway. Cece heard the door slam. _Oh no, no no no no no. _Cece thought and quickly ran to the door trying to open it, but it was locked from the outside. She looked through the clear unbreakable glass and was face to face with the girl who was trying to break her and Emily up, the girl who more than likely was the one who ran Emily over the previous, and the last face Cece might ever see if she didn't get out of the carbon-monoxide filled room quick. Cece face was filled with a mixture of terror, dread, and anger.

"PAIGE.! OPEN THE DOOR!" Cece screamed. "I'M CHOKING, PLEASE!" Cece put wrapped her hands around her neck so she could emphasize that she was chocking, just in case the glass material was sound proof. Cece wasn't exactly sure what Paige had said next after that, but she could read lips pretty well and she could've sworn Paige said something along the lines of,

"That's the plan, duh." Paige smiled and winked at her, and then she turned around and walked away down the dark, dark hallway, not even looking back, with no remorse at all. _Oh my God, she almost killed Emily, and now, now she's trying to kill me. _Cece thought as she continued to run out of air in the small room filled of oxygen monoxide.

**Sorry this chapters really short. But I had to keep you guys in suspense. I'm not sure if I'll post later on tonight or tomorrow afternoon, but keep your eyes open. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! Sorry I was going to do another update last night but I fell asleep on the couch, so yeah, it was just one of those nights where you have so much stuff to do but you decide to take a nap instead. Hahaa anyway here's what you all came for, the next chapter. Enjoy!:)**

No Air

_**~In Emily's Hospital Room~**_

"I don't get it, I mean if there are no stupid questions, then what kind of questions do stupid people ask? Do they just get smart in time to ask questions or what?" Hanna said as she was eating a snack from the hospital vendor and talking to Aria. Spencer was asleep on one of the hospital chairs in Emily's hospital room. They were waiting for Cece, but she hadn't shown up yet.

"I don't know Han, I don't know." Aria answered. _God, when is Cece going to get here? _Hanna and Aria heard footsteps coming from the door, and the door opened. It revealed the whole swim team who had come up to check on Emily and drop off a few gifts. There were about four girls total.

"Please, don't hurt us, we come in peace." Megan said and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, we actually came by to check up on her, how is she doing?" one of the girls asked.

"She's been better, but the doctor says she's going to be okay." Aria said.

"Hey, where's Brooke?" Megan asked one of the girls.

"She's still behind, bringing the gifts, hey Brooke, hurry you're a** up!"

"Well I'm sorry! But no one bothered trying to help me carry these gifts from the car! So I don't think you can blame me for being slow!" Brooke answered. "Next time, I'm making Megan carry them!" You could barely see the tip of Brookes head as she was carrying a couple of teddy bears, a huge Rosewood shark that even had goggles on it, a few gift baskets and a couple of cards.

"Oh hey, that's awesome. That shark is pretty awesome. You guys can just put em down." Hanna said, and just as she said that Brooke released everything. All the gifts were now scattered on the floor.

"I don't think that's what she meant Brooke." Megan replied as the team picked up everything and carried the gifts towards the open table.

"Anyway we got to go, but tell Emily we swung by to check up on her." Brooke said, and the team gave a few waves of goodbyes and left the room.

"AWWWW! That was sweet of them!" Hanna said loudly.

"Sshhh! Han! You're gonna wake up Spencer!" Aria chuckled, knowing how silly and crazy Hanna can be when she was all excited.

"Mmmmm." Spencer groaned as she awoke in her hospital chair, feeling a little dizzy.

"Oh sorry, were you asleep?" Hanna asked.

"Oh no Han, sometimes I just like to lay limp and breathe heavily with my eyes closed." Spencer replied sarcastically as she was stretching.

"Okay, Ms. Sarcastic, and hey how come Cece hasn't got here yet?" Hanna asked.

"That's exactly what I was wondering. It's only 8:39, so I guess it takes some time." Aria answered.

"I don't think it takes that long to-" Spencer was interrupted by the sound of movement coming from Emily's hospital bed. All the three girls stood up and saw Emily finally open her eyes.

"EMILY! YOU"RE AWAKE!" Hanna said, rushing over to hug Emily.

"Ouch, okay I love you too Han, but my arm." Emily mumbled as the shock of pain rushed over her left arm. She rubbed her eyes with her right arm, taking in all the hospital rooms' surroundings. "Hanna I can't breathe! Give me air!" Emily gasped. Hanna was definitely a hugger.

"Oh, my bad." Hanna said, letting go of Emily.

"Finally, you're awake. Everyone was starting to worry, even the swim team came to check up on you, you just missed them." Aria said. Emily looked around her room, she saw everyone she loved, but there was just one person missing.

"Where's Cece?" Emily asked as she looked around her hospital room and took in that there was no sight of Cece anywhere.

"That's what we're all wondering, I sent her a text about fifteen minutes ago, but she hasn't replied and we haven't seen her yet." Spencer answered.

"I know, it doesn't take that long to get here?" Aria said.

"Oh my God! You guys need to go find her!" Emily said. "I think Paige is behind all of this, and who knows what she can do next. That's the scary thing about her, she's unpredictable. This is what I get for trying to be all romantic and spontaneous. She could be anywhere you guys!"

"Emily, we don't think that-"

"Fine then, I'll go by myself!" Emily interrupted and got up. "Owww, my arm." Another rush of pain washed over Emily's left arm. "And why the heck can I move my legs but they here so much!"

"Yeah, it's broken; you also have some really bad bruises on your legs." Spencer said. "We'll go, just promise us you'll stay here and rest."

"I'll stay, but be careful. I think she might be getting her car, it was supposed to be fixed up today. Go check at Saul's Car Garage, I'm sure she's probably over there, than go check her apartment, and if she's not there, come back." Emily suggested, but it sounds more like a demand.

"Okay, we will." Aria said.

"Just rest and relax Em." Hanna spoke.

"There's not guarantee I'll do either unless I know Cece's okay." Emily responded. The girls shared their hugs goodbye and left Emily's hospital room. Spencer suggested that they all go to Cece's apartment first as they exited the hospital and were now making their way to Spencer's car in the parking lot.

"But Emily specifically told us-"

"We should go to her apartment first, it's quicker, plus the car garage is on Rosewood Main, so we'll just get it done quicker. Plus for all we know Cece could already be on her way here." Spencer said, interrupting Aria.

"Let's do it." Hanna answered as they all got in Spencer's car and drove out of the Rosewood hospital.

_**~Meanwhile At Saul's Garage Shop~**_

_Cece, I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be mine, because, because I love you. Yeah I know I may not have known you for that long, but love doesn't have a label. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud or rude. It is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. _Cece thought about her favorite part of Emily's note and was trying to figure out a way she was going to get out of this mess, she was running out of air and she was running out of air quick. She had already tried throwing a few of Saul's big wrenches at the glass, but she knew it wouldn't work because the glass was unbreakable. She even thought about getting into one of the cars and wrecking the huge wall, but Paige wasn't stupid. All the cars had been locked from the inside. Cece wasn't sure what she was going to do. _So, this is how my life is going to end, me running out of air in Saul's Garage, this is going to kill Emily. I can't believe it; I'm just going to die here. NO! I refuse to let that bitch win, there's gotta be a way out, there's just gotta! This bitch was smart; I know exactly how she thinks. She probably thought if she killed me this way it would look like a suicide, that I just couldn't stand the fact that I was the cause of my secrets high school lover's accident, and that I would rather die than to see her in any pain. Well you know what; I'm not going to let her get rid of me without a fight. _Cece thought all of this as she was searching for a way out. She walked all over the room and looked up above her, there was a huge big black cloud of carbon monoxide taking away all of her oxygen. _At this rate, in five minutes I'll be dead. I need to come up with a plan, and quick. _She thought. All of a sudden, a quick flashback came out of nowhere, a flashback from a while back when she barely came into Rosewood.

_**~Flashback, A Few Months Ago~**_

"Ugh yeah, I think it needs an oil change Ce." Saul said as he got up from under the car and went to go wash his hands that were full of oil.

"So that's why it's been going crazy on me!" Cece said. "Well no wonder, okay how much do I owe you?"

"No charge, oil changes are free, and even if I did charge, I wouldn't charge you." Saul said smiling. He was in his early forties, had a wife and a couple of kids, and he was a respected figure in the Rosewood Community. He had driven all the other car mechanics out of business because of how kind he was and all his low prices.

"Awww, thanks." Cece said, giving Saul a hug. He was about to go back down again when one of his sons came running in the shop. He looked about eight years old.

"Daddy, daddy! Junior is climbing up the walls again!" the boy said.

"Aye Junior! Thanks for telling me Mijo Marco." Saul said as he got up.

"Awww, so these are your boys Saul?" Cece said patting Marco's head.

"Hi!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Yup, they're my pride and joy." Saul said and glanced up at a long, thin window on the other side of the garage wall.

"JUNIOR! Get down from there! That's the SECOND time I catch you doing that. Remember when you did that the last time you broke your leg, and that's because I left the window open. I swear I'm going to have to cover that darn thing! How do you even get up there anyway?" Saul yelled.

"Sorry daddy. It's just so fun! And it's really easy; you just go up the secret hidden ladder bars! But I'll get down." Junior yelled back and got down.

"Good boy, put please don't do that again Mijo, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Okay daddy!" Junior said as he climbed down and Saul made his way toward the boy.

"That's weird, the carpenter never told me about these ladder bars." Saul was looking up at a ladder that was hidden on the side of the wall. If Junior hadn't pointed it out, those ladder bars could've been there for decades and Saul still wouldn't have noticed. "I guess that's just in case of a fire or something, just don't go up there again Mijo, understand?"

"Yes daddy, I'm sorry." Junior replied. He was really cute and he looked about ten years old. Cece just laughed. She couldn't wait to see the day where she could have little cute kids of her own.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Cece just remembered this as she was running out of air. She only had about three or four minutes left before she would die, max. She found herself quickly making her way towards one of the other side walls, there was a big tarp covering its side, Cece was more than one hundred percent sure that the ladder bars would be what the tarp was covering. She glanced up. Still, even if his business was one of his major priorities, Saul had never covered that long window from above. It was about ten feet long and two feet high, Cece could get out of there easily. But she knew Saul wasn't dumb, he probably put a lock on it, and there wasn't any assurance that the glass wasn't unbreakable. Cece looked around for any tools she could use to break free. She found two of Saul's biggest wrenches lying out in a table that was covered with colored paint. _Perfect. _Cece thought. She took about six steps towards the table, got the two big wrenches, and made her way towards the side of the wall. Cece was smiling inside, she knew there was a huge possibility that the glass was breakable because when Junior was on top of there it slid easily, unbreakable glass is usually a lot heavier for a ten year old boy to move. Cece held the wrenches on her left hand and removed the tarp with her left hand. She could've died from shock with what she had to take in next. The ladder bars that were there a few months ago, were gone.

**Yikes! Sorry I didn't post earlier, had to help my best friends little sister get ready for her first middle school dance, and it also didn't make it any easier that Homecoming is almost here. Anyway, sorry about the cliff hanger can't wait to write the next chapter. Goodnight folks. ;) Hahaa oh and before I forget, at Buttercup XD XD, Hahaa! We should throw a couple of trashcans and try to drown her! What do you say? And at NikkiFredd, I couldn't agree more! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Had the longest weekend ever! Anyway sorry for the no update juggernaut, but I'm back, and I'm ready to write! But, before I do, I wanna get the word out to all of the Alison/Emily fans! (Sorry I don't know this ship name.) If you're a mega fan about these two you should really check out the story 'Lost and Found' by my friend NikkiFredd. It's a really good story, I love it, and I guarantee you will too! So c'mon everybody, let's try to get her as many reviews, likes, and follows as possible. Pleeeaassseee! For me!;)**

So This Is How It Ends?

You know when you get your heart broken; fall on a really hard surface, or other things like that, well, they obviously hurt, right? People obviously don't like feeling that, no one does. So can you imagine dying, in a mechanical room, well, choking to death to be exact. Can you imagine if the person you've always looked for your whole life finally loved you, but you never saw it, and they got ran over by a car because of it? Of course not! No human being wants that to happen to them or the person they love, but that's almost exactly what happened to Emily and Cece.

_So this is how it ends, huh? Right _when_ Emily and I were getting serious, this is how it's all going to end, I just can't believe it! I can already see the newspaper headline now.' Rosewood Young Adult Commits Suicide In Auto Garage'. Yep, Cece Drake, you're a real winner! _Cece thought sarcastically to herself. She glanced at her watch, now she only had approximately three minutes before her worst fears would come true. She felt tears welling up inside her. She slumped down on the wall in despair, knowing she was going to die there, alone, with no one. She slid her fingers out of her hair and looked at the big black cloud of carbon monoxide coming from out of the cars' mufflers; this was not the way she wanted to go. She didn't even get to say goodbye to Emily. The last time Emily saw her was when Cece was angry at her for not saying "I Love You" early enough and the horrified look on Cece's face about two seconds before a car collided into her. _I'm such a fuckin' idiot, Emily deserved better. _This only made her cry more. She glanced in front of her. She thought she saw something written on the walls behind one of Saul's toolboxes. Cece got up to investigate. She took about nine steps towards the toolbox and pushed it to the right. Even though about a million tears came down on her face a few seconds ago, she started laughing, because she knew at that moment, she had another chance to live.

_**~Flashback, A Few Months Ago~**_

"Hey Cece, what are you doing here?" Saul said in a shock as he pulled down the hood of one of the Rosewood resident's red 2010 Camaro.

"I felt guilty about not paying you for that oil change a few weeks ago, things at the Boutique have been going pretty slow, but now they're picking up, so here." Cece said as she handed Saul thirty bucks.

"Cece, look at the sign, oil changes are free. And even if I did charge, I couldn't possibly-"

"No, take it, you work hard you deserve it."

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I wrote." Marco yelled from the other side of the room

"What is it Mijo?" Saul loudly called back.

"Oh it's nothing Papa; he's just declaring his love for peanut butter!" Saul's older son Junior said as he stood up from his seat across the room and walked towards Cece and his dad.

"Well, he does love peanut butter, and I rather have him writing beside the ladder bards then actually climbing on the ladder bars, so I guess I'll just paint over it." Saul said.

"Hahaa your boys are cute Saul!" Cece said.

"Thank you Ce, but really I couldn't take it." Saul said as he handed back Cece the money. "Now I got to get back to work and I'm sure you got to get back to your Boutique. See you around." He finished and went under the red Camaro before Cece could possibly object. Cece was taken aback at the man's humbleness. _No wonder he drove everyone out of business. _Cece looked at her watch and she only had about five minutes left to get back to the Boutique. As she was exiting she hid the money beside one of Saul's toolboxes. _I hope no one takes this. _She thought as she exited the car shop.

_**~End Flashback~**_

On the walls read the writing "Marco Loves Peanut Butter." But right beside the writing was the hidden ladder bars. Paige had changed the surroundings of the auto shop so Cece would never find those ladder bars. _You gotta give that bitch credit, that was a smart move on her part, but not smart enough Paige, jokes on you now. _Cece was now in a survival mode state of mind. She glanced at her watch, she had two minutes tops, but she really didn't need her watch, she could already feel her body going weak, she could barely breathe now. She had to take big breathes, and still that wasn't helping her out one bit. She got the two big wrenches she had earlier and held them on her left hand while she climbed the ladder bars with her right hand. Two bars up and she nearly fell back. Her body was now getting extremely week, and she had about twelve more bars to go. _Oh God no, not now, do it for Emily, dear God, please don't let me die here without saying bye to my Em, because, because I love her, and it's my fault we're in this mess. _All of a sudden, out of nowhere Cece began to get stronger, before she knew it she was already on the ninth bar. Her body was taking a beating, but Cece didn't care. The thought of losing Emily was a way worse pain than the one Cece was bearing right now. Finally, after a lot of heavy breathes, she was on the eleventh bar, she knew she had to stop there because the twelfth bar went all the way up to the window, which Cece hadn't broken yet. She was so desperate she got the less heavy wrench and mindlessly hit the window. The wrench just bounced out of her hand and went down all the way down to the floor, not even leaving a scratch on the window. Cece knew that she couldn't go back down and get it, that would mean certain death, and she only had about a minute of life left. She felt herself going light headed, and she knew she had to make the next hit count. _This next hit determines life and death, if I hit it and it cracks open, I'll get to be with Emily, and if it doesn't, well, then Emily dies from heartbreak. It's now or never. _Cece thought to herself for motivation. Even though she was weak, she was thinking clearly. _ If I don't break this window, I'm just going to fall backwards on this ladder and take the big drop. I deserve the pain, I hurt Emily, Emily doesn't deserve this, and I do. _She grabbed the wrench really firmly and hit the window as hard as she could with all her might. Successfully, it broke into just a big whole enough for her to climb out, but there were two downsides. One, the hole had really sharp shards of glass sticking out, so even if she did climb out, she would get cut. The second downside was that the second wrench fell to the floor, so she couldn't eliminate those sharp glass shards. But that wasn't going to affect Cece's choice one bit. She was barely hanging on a thread between life and death, so she knew she had to put all her strength into this. She had to climb up one more ladder bar, sit on the ledge of the window, and jump fourteen feet on the ground. And one of the scariest things was that Cece didn't know what or where she was going to land on. It could be concrete for all she knew. And the jump was about thirteen feet below. She climbed up the twelfth ladder bar easily, but she was now feeling really dizzy and was about to go unconscious. She knew she had to do this strongly and quickly if she wanted a chance to survive. She grabbed on to the ledge of the window and was now sitting on it. She knew she was about to go unconscious, and for some odd reason she had an extremely horrendous pain coming from her stomach. She felt over her shirt and felt liquid. Once she picked up her hand to examine it she noticed it was red. Of course it was blood. One of the big shards of glass had really cut up her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was from the cut or being bottled up in the room filled with carbon monoxide way too long but she knew in about five second she was about to go unconscious. And with that, she jumped off the window. She was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

_**~Meanwhile In Spencer's Car~**_

"Damn it Spencer, we should've just followed Emily's instructions and went to Rosewood Main! After all, she does know her better than all of us combined…times two!" Hanna exclaimed in the passenger's seat while Spencer was driving, leaving poor Aria in the back having to hear the fight.

"Well freakin' Hanna, if I could make the world go round and round and get 'A' off our asses don't you think I would've done it by now, Jesus and relax, we're getting there. Damn, girl." Spencer responded. The two had been arguing ever since Hanna had woke Spencer up from her nap in that extremely uncomfortable hospital chair back at Emily's hospital room.

"Can you two just please stop bickering! I'm getting a headache! Anyway, back to the reason why we're even here, okay, Cece wasn't at her apartment, so she's either already at the hospital or at the car garage thing Emily was telling us about. "Aria stated.

"Well, I don't think she's at the hospital, Em would've sent us a text by now, so she's more likely at Saul's Car Garage." Hanna said.

"I like that guy, he's cool, it's like he really gets what it's like to be a teen and all that." Spencer said as she was driving.

"You know, I really need to go over there, I mean free oil changes, Hahaa, can't you can't get any better than that!" Hanna declared. The girls were finally at Rosewood Main and spotted Saul's Car Garage. They pulled over beside the road and decided to head inside.

"Yikes, it's cold out here." Aria said. The other two girls nodded their heads in agreement and went in the garage. There was the main desk with Cece purse.

"Hey, isn't that Cece's purse?" Hanna asked.

"It looks like it, let go down the hallway, I can see that the end room light is on." Spencer suggested. The girls agreed. They went down the dark hallway and Aria grabbed the door knob and turned it, but it wouldn't open. She was about to ask the girls why it wouldn't open until she noticed it was locked from her side. She quickly moved the lock and it opened. "Hey guys, that's weird, it was locked from the outside." Aria said. All the girls looked at themselves in confusion.

"Well, there's only one way to find out what's going on." Spencer said as she took the lead and opened the air door. She immediately was greeted with a big black smoke.

"Ugh! Oh God, what the hell is that?" Hanna asked as the girls took in the smell. They went in and noticed the carbon monoxide coming out from all the car mufflers.

"Oh my God, this is carbon monoxide/" Spencer stated.

"Wanna talk English, Spence?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, sorry I don't know what that is either." Aria implied.

"Carbon monoxide is a gas that comes out of car mufflers, it's what people use to use back in the 1930's to commit suicide, some still do though. If you inhale enough of it for about ten minutes or so, you can die.

"SPENCER! CECE WAS IN THIS ROOM!" Hanna and Aria yelled in shock. "For all we know her body could be laying anywhere in this room right now, the freakin' smoke won't let us see anything though!" Hanna cried.

"Hey guys, look!" Aria pointed at the broken window from the far side of the room. It had been broken, and there was blood on one of the large shards sticking out.

"You guys don't think that, oh my God." The girls didn't even let Spencer finish that sentence. They were all bursting through the door into the hallway, past the main desk, and into the cold, cold night.

"CECE!" They all yelled at the same time. "CECE! WHERE ARE YOU!" The girls yelled even louder. They decided to split up, noticing they weren't going to get anywhere by just yelling Cece's name into the night. All the girls went around the car garages' diameter. It wasn't long until Aria came across an unconscious and bleeding Cece lying in a shrub.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS COME HERE!" Aria yelled. All the girls gasped. Spencer, being the bravest knelt down beside Cece and took her pulse.

"She's still alive, but she's losing a lot of blood, we don't have time for an ambulance, Aria and Hanna, help me get her onto the car, we got to get her to the hospital ASAP!" Spencer growled, making herself perfectly clear to Aria and Hanna. _If Cece's dies, it's on my hands. And I don't think Emily would ever forgive me for that, hell, I wouldn't even forgive myself for that. _Spencer thought to herself. But Aria and Hanna didn't need to be told twice, they helped Spencer pick up Cece and the three girls immediately went to the car. Blood was dripping from Cece's shirt and onto the grass, only causing the girls to really take notice of how bad Cece was bleeding. After a lot of grunts and groans, the finally got Cece into the car. And they drove off towards the hospital.

_**~Across The Street~**_

_I see them taking my best friend to the hospital. She's a lucky one, she's always been a fighter, and I've always been there for her. I don't know why I want to hurt her so much, I guess I want to get revenge for her rejecting me at college. I was ten times better than those guys at UPenn! I don't get why I feel like I need to get revenge on her. She's perfectly happy with that high school jock, but I want her, I've always wanted her and I'll always will, even if I have to kill a few people in the process. Speaking of killing that bitch can't even take simple directions, she loves Emily, I love Cece, so I figured it would make a perfect combo, but now she wants to kill Cece, and I'm not about to let that happen. _Jessie took out his iPhone and dialed Paige's number.

"You've reached Paige, sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I'll call you right back." The answering machine said. _*BEEEEPPP*._

"What the hell were you thinking!? This wasn't part of the plan! You know what fine, like I've always known, if you want to do things right, you gotta get them done yourself. And if you ever decided to stand in my way to protect your little jock, just remember, you're just as guilty as me." Jessie spoke into the phone and hanged up. He put his iPhone into his pocket and took off running into the cold, cold night.

_***AHHH! What did you guys think!? Did I scare you? Hahaa just kidding! So yeah Jessie is in cahoots with Paige! Whoa! I'm so shocked at my own story I actually typed the word 'cahoots!" Ahhhh, well, I can't wait to write the next chapter! Goodnight wonderful people out there I'm going to bed!***_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Just updating the story in activity period and once I get home I'll upload this from my flash drive. Now before I start writing, I would just like to say if somebody told me I was going to have exactly 79 reviews, 22 followers, 49 favorites, and a little bit over 15,000 views on my VERY first fanfic I more than likely would've been like "Okay, I love you…but no." And now I'm over here dying from excitement. Thanks guys you are all the best readers anyone could have! Love you all!**

The Rejection

_Where are they? They were supposed to be back a long time ago! Spencer, Hanna, and Aria haven't even sent me a text yet. I just hope everything's alright. I wish Cece was here, I really wish I could see her smile again, run my fingers along her beautiful blonde hair kind of like I did that night when we, well, yeah. I just, I love her so much and it hurts not seeing her for this amount of time. The last time I saw her she was terrified, and that was because a car was about to collided right into me. I wish I could've told her I loved her, but I wanted her to find out through that rose note. Excuse me for trying to be spontaneous! Well, thanks to trying to be spontaneous I'm lying in this hospital room bed with a broken arm and I don't even know where Cece is. That's just great! _Emily thought bitterly to herself. She didn't know what to do. She had been tossing and turning on her hospital bed ever since her friends had left to go look for Cece around town. Emily was really confused on why it was taking them so long. Usually one of them would send her a text that said they found her or they were on their way or something like that. Emily glanced at her phone for what was like the tenth million time. _**'O Unread Messages' **_it said as she checked her text messages again. Emily put her phone back on the end table beside her hospital bed and closed her eyes so she could go back to sleep. Around five minutes later she thought she heard her door slightly open.

"Hello?" Emily asked out, only to be greeted by Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. They all had very guilty and worried looks on their faces. "What's wrong? Where's Cece." Emily wished she could've held in the second question but she needed answers, and she needed answers now.

"Umm, Em, there's something we need to tell you." Aria said, speaking up for the three girls.

"OH MY GOD! She's really bleeding, I haven't seen this much bleeding since the shooting of '98! Quick! Someone get her to the ER stat!" one of the head doctors called very loudly it could've woken up the whole hospital wing.

"Guys, what's going on?" Emily asked, already knowing what it could mean by looking at the faces of her best friends.

"Em, we went to the car garage to look for Cece. She had been locked in a room filled with poisonous gas, but she broke a window and escaped, yet she must've pretty beaten up because she accidently cut herself really bad on one of the glass shards that were sticking out." Spencer answered. Emily mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Out in the hallway she heard the doctors making a big scene and the nurses scrambling all over the place. The four girls saw a few people lifting Cece onto a hospital gurney. The head nurses pushed the gurney down the hallway and beside Emily's room. Emily tried to stop herself, but couldn't.

"CECE! OH MY GOD CECE!" Emily yelled in utter despair. She quickly sat up on the hospital bed and tried to stand up, but her friends were holding her back. "LET ME GO! CECE!" Emily yelled as tears were coming out of her eyes. The three girls heard Emily's heart monitor rising rapidly, Emily looked like she was having a panic attack. Seeing her girlfriend on a gurney heading to the Emergency Room really brought back a lot of dreadful memories. Emily was in love with Cece, and she couldn't stop to think that this was all her fault. _This is all my fault, if I had just told her I loved her we both wouldn't even be in this awful mess!_ "LET ME GO!" Emily yelled once again. "CECE! NO!"

One of the head nurses saw how Emily was going into a severe panic. She left one of the other nurses to escort Cece to the Emergency Room and went into Emily's room. She observed how the three friends were holding Emily down so she wouldn't leave the room. She opened the cupboard and got out a shot. The nurse rushed towards Emily and asked the friends to release the pressure on Emily's upper right arm so she could insert a shot, and they did.

"What is that!? I don't want that! Just let me go!" Emily yelled, only to be greeted with a stinging pain on her upper right arm. "AHHHHhhhhhh…" Emily whimpered. She felt herself suddenly calming down for some reason, and after seeing the sadly astonished look on Spencer, Hanna, and Aria's faces, the room slowly went dark, and Emily fell into a very cold and dreadful sleep.

_**~Rosewood Hospital Parking Lot~**_

_Tonight has been a really cold night so far, and I'm not just talking about the temperature. The sky is full of stars, but no matter how many of them I wish on, I'll never get it. That wish would be for Cece Drake, but like I just said, I'll never get it. I can't believe I let myself stoop so low these past few years. I mean, Cece's my best friend, and I love that girl till the casket drops, but another part of me…hates her. Why do I hate her? Why do I hate the girl I've known since High School, the girl I've always tried to protect, and now, I'm trying to protect her from myself? Love is a game of give and take. It doesn't have its own name. All's fair in love and war…right? So I don't see why I have a problem with what I'm about to do next. It's just, I want her to be happy, but she's happy with Emily, and that doesn't make me happy. And man did I use the word 'happy' a lot in that sentence. Okay, whatever Jessie, just man up! You're doing this for you and Cece. _Jessie thought as he was staring at the lights of the hospital. He was ready to put the original plan between him and Paige into action, just…without Paige this time. _Its fool proof, once I stick this shot into her Cece won't remember a thing. _Jessie thought to himself. He was laughing on the inside because he thought there was no way Cece would remember Emily if he gave her the shot. The shot didn't have a name, he get it from Paige. Paige assured him that the shot is used to cause amnesia, so there's no possible way Cece could remember who Emily was, she wouldn't even probably remember her own name if Jessie gave her just the right amount of the substance. Jessie was only a few feet away from the hospital before he stopped himself dead in his tracks. _Do I really want to do this? Cece's my best friend, and if I do this, and when she does find out, our friendship is definitely over forever. _He thought. He started remembered all those times back in High School where Cece helped him gain a few points with the ladies, when Cece and him would talk all night on the phone about the most ridiculous things, when they went to parties as friends, even to prom together. (As friends of course.) _ No, that's way too much, there's too much on the line and I don't want to risk this._ He was about to make a U-turn back to his car when he remembered something that happened between Cece and him back at UPenn, it was one of the worst and hurtful memories that happened to him in his life…it was the rejection.

_**~Flashback: Four Years Ago~**_

Cece went down the guys' dorm hallway and went past Lorenzo's dorm room. She promised herself that he would never be the reason why she was crying ever again, but that didn't make thinking about him any easier. It had already been a year since the big breakup, and she still had feelings for the guy, but she always pushed them aside, knowing that they weren't going to do her any good. The only reason she was even in the Boy's Dorm Rooms Wing was to hang up some flyers about the upcoming bonfire. She knew everyone was going to get together on that cold night and celebrate with their beloved girlfriends and boyfriends. Even Lorenzo, had a new girlfriend named Kim that he was going to take, and they got together shortly after he and Lorenzo had their big breakup in front of the whole campus. That made her feel alone, she already decided to herself that she wasn't going to go. _I'll just stay in my room, cuddle up with a blanket, have some hot chocolate, and watch 'The Notebook' for the hundredth time in a row. Yeah, that sounds good! I don't need to go to a stupid bonfire with a guy to make myself feel better; I can have fun by myself. _Cece thought. Ever since she and Lorenzo split up she learned how to be independent on herself and just herself, not anybody else. She knew being dependent on a guy was not the way to go, plus she had already done that…and look where it got her. _It got me losing my virginity to a complete bum! _She thought miserable as she was stapling the flyers onto the wall. She was about to leave the dorm room when she saw someone in a black V-neck coming up behind her in the end mirror of the hallway.

"Hey." Lorenzo spoke.

"Hi." Cece replied shortly after hanging up her last flyer. She tried to avoid as much eye contact with this guy as possible.

"So uhhh, you goin' to be bonfire or what?"

"No."

"You should come, everybody was talking about it nonstop in third period, and I heard it's going to be a hell of a bonfire, better than all the ones in the past…combined!" Lorenzo implied.

"Oh, that's good, but no thank you." Cece implied. "And why do you care, aren't you taking Kim?"

"Yeah I am, but that doesn't mean I still don't care about you." Lorenzo said as he stroked Cece's cheek, only to have Cece take two steps away from him. "C'mon baby, Kim doesn't have to know everything." And with that he grabbed Cece by the waist, pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her hard. Cece didn't know whether she should be repulsed, or happy that he still cared about her. She couldn't deny that she didn't love him the way she used to, but he was her first crush back in grade school, he had been her first kiss, he had been the one she lost her virginity to, so she didn't know what to believe anymore. She grabbed his collar so he could know that she was into the kiss too, and so she could make sure this wasn't another dream she was having.

"Oh my God!" someone at the end of the dorm hallway yelled. Lorenzo and Cece glanced to their right only to see Lorenzo's current girlfriend, Kim, standing at the end of the hallway in complete rage.

"UGH CECE! GET OFF ME!" Lorenzo yelled as he roughly pushed Cece away from him. Her back hit against the other wall. It hurt, but what Cece was witnessing now hurt even more. Lorenzo was denying he had anything to do with this.

"Babe, I was coming down the hallway and all of a sudden she comes up behind me and wants to talk, I didn't want to so she just grabbed me and attacked my lips, babe I swear I would never cheat on you!" Lorenzo exclaimed as he started walking to where Kim was standing and hugged her.

"Oh give me a break! That's a bunch bull-"

"I always knew you were a whore Cece Drake, but now, you just tried to pull the ultimate extreme; I can't believe you tried to take away my boyfriend from me, not that he would ever let you." Kim interrupted.

"Um, sweetie, your 'supposedly trustworthy boyfriend' was the one who kissed me!" Cece growled with anger. _I can't believe this; he's screwing me for the second time in a row!_

"You've always been jealous ever since I broke up with you! Babe, don't believe her! She's just spinning her web of lies again! Babe, you know I would never cheat on you!" said Lorenzo.

"You're such a good liar Lorenzo, but I always believe Cece, c'mon Cece lets go back to your dorm, they're not worth it." Jessie said as he came out of his dorm room, he had overheard all the yelling in his room and decided to investigate, only to see that it was Lorenzo trying to save his own ass well trying to get Cece to take all the blame.

"You're right Jess, but before we go I wanna say something. Kim, I feel bad for you, sooner or later he's going to do the exact same thing to you." Cece said as Jessie was escorting her out of the hallway.

"No, he won't! Because unlike you, I'm a woman that knows how to GET and KEEP her man!" Kim shouted.

"You tell her, babe." Lorenzo said. Cece and Jessie were chuckling at how pathetic this was, she was actually happy Jessie got her out of this, if he didn't she probably wouldn't have been able to handle it was well as she did.

"That was just pitiful!" Cece chuckled as they made their way into Cece's dorm room and took a seat on her bed.

"Yeah it was." Jessie finished, he noticed Cece stopped chuckling and was now looking down at the floor. "Are you okay, you look bummed?"

"Not really, he was the one that kissed me, and I enjoyed it." Cece revealed, much to Jessie's dislike.

"Why would you enjoy any type of body contact with that asshole!?" Jessie asked, that had come out louder and angrier than he expected it would.

"Hey, he was my first everything, and I can't just forget about it that easily!"

"Why not!? He dropped you like you were nothing!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Cece asked innocently, pulling Jessie out of his anger.

"I don't know, it's just that, you're my best friend, and no one hurts my best friend. Cece, I, I was just wondering if…."

_Oh no, I know where this is going. He's my best friend and I do love him, but, but not like that._

"I was wondering if, if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" Jessie asked with so much anticipation and hope that you could actually feel it if you were in the room.

"Jessie, that's really sweet of you, and you're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you…but."

"Oh no, whenever someone says 'but' that means they're going to say something completely opposite of what the just said." Jessie interrupted.

"But, I just want to be friends, I'm barely getting over one bad split up and-'

"Cece, it's been a year! When are you finally going to get over him? What I'm trying to say is, is that if you were my girl, you wouldn't have to worry about anything that you had to with Lorenzo. I would treat you one hundred times better and I would never hurt you, please Cece, please, just say yes, that's all you have to do, is just say yes…" Jessie begged. His eyes looked extremely sad; he knew that Cece was going to reject him.

"Jessie, you're the best person someone could ever have in their life, and you're a good guy, but, no. I'm so sorry." Cece finished. Jessie's eyes quickly fell to the floor. He quickly stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Well apparently I'm not good enough." Jessie said as he opened the door.

"Jessie, please. You know I-"

"Don't. Just…don't." Jessie finished as he exited the room and slammed the door hard. He couldn't believe she had just rejected him that easily. Ouch.

_**~End Flashback~**_

I don't know why that still bugs me, it was four years ago, but it still hurts. Well then, that settles it, I'm going in. Jessie turned back around to enter the hospital without a doubt in his mind that this would be the right choice, even though it wasn't.

***Okay guys what do you think? I'd love to hear your feedback! Please review, review, review! Thank you so much!***


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! How did you guys like the last chapter? I hoped you guys loved it! So I got my homework done early today and I decided to upload another chapter before the night ends! I'd really appreciate more of yall's feedback so I can know what to do on the story; maybe I'll get a couple of ideas. Thanks everyone, you are the best reviewers anyone could ever have!;)**

**What The…Hanna!?**

_I walk into the Rosewood Hospital and take a seat in the waiting room. I love how they don't even keep tabs on the people that walk in. They really should, you never know what kind of psychotic lunatics will come on in and try to kill someone. _Jessie thought to himself. Oh…the irony in it all. _Wow, all these people look upset. Well duh stupid, of course they are! This is the emergency waiting room. This is the room where the families of people who got into very tragic accidents wait to know the fate of the loved ones that are in fatal condition. I see, I see families crying, little kids on the mother, fathers, or sister's shoulders crying too. Then I see toddlers just sitting on the floor playing with their toys, they don't know what's going on. Now, I've always been one to think about the past and wonder how I could change it, and hey, I know I'm not the best guy in the world for doing this to my best friend, but I love her, and I want her, and I'm not about to let a little girl from High School ruin this. _

_**~Cece's Point of View~**_

_Why is it so cold in here? _Cece thought, her eyes were closed but they were opening slowly, she saw a man dressed in white as her eyes opened.

"Jesus, is that you?" Cece asked, knowing it wasn't, but who else could it be?

"Hahaa no, I'm Dr. Wren Kingston, but everyone just calls me Wren." Wren said with a laugh.

"Oh, hi I'm Cece D-, OWW! Why doesn't my stomach hurt so much?" Cece whimpered in pain.

"I don't know but apparently the girls told me that you were trying to escape some type of auto garage and you supposedly cut yourself with a tremendously sharp glass shard."

"Hahaa! You have a funny accent! Are you from like, the Ireland?" Cece asked. _Ohhh, the medicine they give the patients these days! _Wren thought to himself.

"Well, um, thank you? Anyway I think it's a good idea for you to rest, as for your stomach, we barely got some stiches in there and you should be alright, but like I said before I think it's a good idea for you to-"

"Where's Emily." Cece asked. Clearly this wasn't the medicine talking.

"She's in her hospital room on the upper west wing, she barely woke up from a cold sleep and she really misses you." Wren answered, he knew how much Cece cared about Emily, that's all Emily was talking about when Wren had come to check up on her bruising when her friends left to go look for Cece.

"When can I see her?" Cece asked.

"Soon I promise, she might even come to see you, she's doing terrific progress on her bruising and her left arm's going to be completely healed in a few weeks."

"If I wasn't such an idiot she wouldn't even be in the hospital room, she probably hates me."

"Quite the opposite, actually, she really misses you and she thinks it's all her fault. I haven't seen her talk about someone the way she talks about you." Wren responded.

"Really?" Cece asked teary eyed.

"Oh no, here comes the water works, that's not good you need to maintain your body fluids, you cut yourself really bad, and you need to rest. Now look, I got to go check up on the other patients in this wing, but like I said, don't worry about it. Emily loves you, she cares about you, and I'm a hundred and ten percent sure she misses you to death right now."

"Okay, I just really want to see her, but I guess I can wait for the sake of our healing. Thanks for all you help Dr. Kingst-, I mean, Dr. Wren ha-ha." Cece answered.

"You're absolutely welcome." Wren said with a smile and walked out, leaving Cece to her thoughts. Her hospital gown was really thin. She felt over her stomach and remembers she had stitches. She quickly moved her hands away from her stomach area because it would only upset her stomach more. All Cece could think about was Emily. She missed her a lot. These past days had been way too much for her to handle. She just wished she could've realized how much Emily loved her. She heard music coming from down the hallway. _I don't get it, this is Rosewood, aren't they supposed to be playing pop, rock & roll, and rap? Instead they're playing country!? Well, I guess I should make due with whatever music I have. _She thought to herself.

_**"Okay, okay everyone! Right now we're taking song requests, so if you wanna get out a special message to someone you know the number! 555-5676! Hurry it up and call now y'all!"**_ The radio host said. That made Cece gets an idea as she saw a nurse walk by.

"Nurse." Cece called.

"Yes, Ms. Drake?" the nurse asked. She was in her mid-thirties. She seemed like a struggling mom, but Cece was never one to ask.

"Does the music that plays on this wing play on the upper west wing as well?" Cece asked.

"Why yes ma'am it does. We got country ringing out through this hospital twenty four seven! Why do you ask?"

"Um, would you mind if I used the hospital phone to call a radio station?" Cece asked. She wasn't expecting the question to sound so ridiculous, but by the way the nurse was smiling, she knew her idea wouldn't have many flaws.

_**~Meanwhile In Emily's Hospital Room~**_

"So Hanna, do you have any fives?" Emily asked in complete boredom.

"GOLD FISH!" Hanna exclaimed. This was the first time Emily laughed since they gave her that shot to cool her down. Wren had barely came in a few minutes ago to reassure her that Cece was going to be okay, so she had calmed down a little.

"Um Hanna…" Aria said, laughing.

"Yeah?"

"The expression is 'Go Fish,' not 'Gold Fish." Spencer answered for Aria because Aria was howling with laughter.

"Oh, well, I hate playing card anyway!" Hanna said as she grabbed the whole deck of cards, opened the disposal bin, and threw the cards in there. "This is so boring guys! Let's just hear the radio!" Hanna opened the door and yelled, "Ayo, yeah you nurse! Can you please turn up that radio?"

"Sssshhhhh!

"Shut up!

"Be quiet!" Hanna and the girls heard all the people in the other rooms yell.

"Damn, what crawled up your butts and died!" Hanna shouted back.

"The mouths on the young these days!" One of the nurses mumbled as she listened to Hanna's request. The song that was playing was 'Holding Out For a Hero' by Ella Mae Bowen. The girls saw Emily's tears coming out; she wasn't in the mood to listen to slow music, and the girls thanks their lucky stars because the song ended just as soon as it started.

"Hey y'all! Sorry we had to stop that little number but we had an incoming call, looks like someone wants to get a song out to that special someone, hey Mitch, hand me that phone! This'll just take a second y'all, don't touch that dial!" The radio host said.

"Awww! Now I just think that's so romantic! Someone dedicating a song on a radio like that to someone they love it just makes me-"Hanna stopped herself when she saw Emily's sadden expression. "I'm sorry Em."

"It's okay Han." Emily said, drying her tears as Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were hugging her.

"Hey look on the bright side, at least Wren said she's going to be okay, she even woke up right. That's amazing progress." Spencer implied.

"I know but I just can't stop thinking this all my fault."

"Em, don't say that, it's not okay. You're great, here, let's just listen to music for a while; it should calm our nerves a bit." Aria said, getting a nod in agreement from Emily, Spencer and Hanna.

_**"Okay, sorry about that y'all phones in Tennessee aren't always the best! Anyway we finally got that mystery caller on the other line thanks to me! Just kidding it was our technician! Anyway, enough of my nonstop rambling what's your name mystery caller?"**_ said the radio host.

_**"My name is Cece, Cece Drake, nice to meet you Buck, it is Buck, right?"**_ Cece asked. Emily immediately shot up from her bed with a look of astonishment.

"She sounds like she's doing great!" Emily said with so much hope. Her friends were smiling at how cute this was.

"OH MY GOD SHE"S ON THE NATIONAL RADIO! I got to get to her room on the lower wing! I want to send a shout out to Caleb!" Hanna yelled and rushed out of the room. Spencer was about to follow her but Aria mouthed the words 'Let her go.' Spencer just rolled her eyes at how crazy Hanna could be at times.

_**"Why yes, yes it is, nice to meet you Cece! Now let's face it, no one calls this country station unless they want to make a song dedication and/or get a message out to that special someone! Am I right?" **_said the radio host.

_**"That's quite right Buck. I'd love to do both."**_ Cece chimed.

_** "That's great, okay go ahead and say your message, but don't forget everyone's listening."**_

Emily, Spencer, and Aria were listening with open ears. Emily looked like she was about to cry again from how sweet Cece was, and Spencer and Aria were just smiling because this was the first time Emily actually expressed any sort of happiness ever since she was admitted in the hospital.

_**"I'd love to dedicate this message to my girlfriend Emily, Emily Fields. I love you Em, I hope you know that. I love you so much, it hurts. Every time you look at me, my heart skips a beat, because, I really adore you. These past few days without you have been hell. Oops, I swore on National Radio, sorry USA. But anyway, back to my girlfriend. Em, I miss you a lot and I can't wait to see you. I'm so sorry I got you into this, it's all my fault. I love you. And I was thinking about this song for a long time. I liked his version better than Katy Perry's. I hope you like it too. I'm not sure if you're hearing this, I really hope you are, because this song reminds me of us. I love you. Okay Buck, you there?"**_

Emily's tears couldn't take it anymore. She was crying all over her hospital gown. Spencer and Aria were hugging her. At least this time she wasn't crying because she was sad, she was crying because of how thoughtful Cece could be. She was crying because even if she was in a hospital bed, she was still thinking about Emily. And just because they had a little fight, it didn't mean everything was over.

_**"Yeah, I'm here dear. That was beautiful! All the boys in the back are tearing up, so um, what song do you want to get out?"**_

_** "It's not country, it's pop. It's called 'Teenage Dream' but instead of the Katy Perry version can you please play the Boyce Avenue version? **_Cece asked.

_** "Hmm, I think I have that song on my iPhone, I'm sure I can pull a few string after that amazing speech sweetheart." **_

_**"Thank you so much Buck, it means a lot because- what the!? HANNA!?" **_Cece exclaimed over the radio. Spencer mentally kicked herself because she knew she should've went to stop Hanna, as for Emily and Aria, they just shook their heads in embarrassment.

_**"Ohhhh girl! I can't believe what just did! That was so sweet I cried! Awwww! You can die from the cuteness of it all! I'm gushing! **_Hanna exclaimed. _**"Hi Buck!"**_

_** "Hey pretty lady!" **_The radio host said back.

_**"That's great Hanna, I love her a lot but can you please hand me-"**_Cece said, pulled out of her astonishment. Hanna had just come running in the room like a maniac and grabbed the phone from Cece.

_** "Hi Mom! Hi Caleb, I love you guys so much! And don't you think it was so cute of Cece to do this. Hi Emily! Oh don't worry Cece Emily's listening, we were all listening up there and we just thought it was thought it was the sweet thing in the world!" **_Hanna was about to continue but all of a sudden the song Cece requested started playing. _I guess Buck felt my pain. _Cece chuckled to herself.

_*I think you're pretty without any makeup on I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong I knew you got me so you let your walls come down, down_

_Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February you'll be my Valentine, valentine_

_Let's just talk all through the night There's no need to rush. We can dance until we die. You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.*_

Emily was overjoyed with happiness. She agreed with Cece that this was a better version. Spencer and Aria were already imagining the look on Cece's face when Hanna came running into the room like a manic. It made them laugh inside. But they were happier because of how elated Emily was at this point.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on I can't sleep, let's run away and, don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing, if that's what you need, in this teenage dream tonight, let you rest your head on me, if that's what you need, in this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight. _

And the song continued playing…

_**~Meanwhile In The Hospital Waiting Room~**_

_So I heard the radio song dedication Cece made. I admit I did get quite enraged. I mean c'mon, she's only known this girl for about what…a few months? She's known me the rest of her life! I mean what right does she…ugh forget it. Whatever, it'll be all over soon, and she'll be all mine. No problem, I'm heading over there right now._ Just as Jessie was thinking this one of the nurses came up to him. (She was a beginning nurse; she didn't know all the patients and their family relations and whatnot.)

"Hey, I've been seeing you sit there for a couple hours now and I was wondering who you are here for."

"Hi, I'm Jessie Parker, I came to see Alyssa Marie Parker, she's my mother and she's getting quite sick. I was wondering if I could see her.

"Oh of course! Ms. Parker doesn't get a lot of visitors, if not, any ever since that terrible car accident. So okay, she's in room 4."

"Thank you very much!" Jessie smirked. He was looking at the Rosewood Newspaper earlier and saw that the old woman had got in a car wreck. He thought this was a perfect idea because in case he got caught no one would know who he was. _It's fool proof. Now all I got to do is just hunt down her room._

*Ahhh sorry guys I had to stop it there! I have to keep you guys on your toes until the next chapter! Muawhahaa! I'm just that evil! Just kidding, I'm just tired and I wanted to end the next chapter with a big bang! So I'll more than likely upload tomorrow. Keep your eyes open. Goodnight guys and if you have time and would like to send me your feedback don't forget to push that little 'Review' button down there. I want to know what y'all thought about Cece's song dedication! Thank you, goodnight amazing peoples!:)


	25. Chapter 25

**Woohoo it's Friday guys! Thank God! Here's a high five to all those school kids who are just sitting at home, on fanficiton, and if I'm lucky, reading this fanfic! Same goes for everyone who just got out of work! You guys are amazing! Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. I really hope I don't disappoint! **

Why Didn't You Tell Us Cece Had A Brother!

_*You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on I can't sleep, let's run away and, don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing, if that's what you need, in this teenage dream tonight, let you rest your head on me, if that's what you need, in this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight.*_

The song was over.

_** "Howdy y'all this is Buck again! Now that little number right there was to Emily Fields from Cece Drake! May I repeat…to Emily Fields from Cece Drake. And may I say, Emily and Cece, you're some of the lucky ones, why? Because I may not know you two, but it seems like no matter what happens you two will always love each other! And you don't see that too often anymore. Okay Cece we're going to have to let you go on the other line over there but you take care alright?" **_The radio host said.

_** "Okay Buck I will, thanks a ton Buck for getting the song out there to my girl, it means a lot. I love you Emily! Have a good night beautiful, bye!" **_And with that Cece hung up, only to be greeted by a hugging Hanna.

"Awww! 'My Girl'!? Cece! That was so CUTE with a capital C! Awww, don't worry Emily loves you, and let me just say that…AWWW!" Hanna said, clearly dying from the cuteness of it all.

"Thanks Hanna." Cece said, doing a good job at hiding her tiny feelings of frustrations. "Speaking of Emily is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing great. She just worries about you. You're all she talks about!"

"I am? Really?"

"Yeah, she loves you Cece! You know that. Now I heard that you needed to get your rest, but don't worry Emily and the rest of us are gonna come to see you as soon as Emily's released." Hanna said, giving Cece another hug.

"Thanks Hanna, tell Emily I said I love her." Cece said.

"Girl, like she already doesn't know that!" Hanna said with a smile as she was walking out. She was going down the hallway and she saw a guy looking into some of the hospital rooms. _He must be lost. I'll help him. _Hanna thought.

"Hey, are you looking for someone?" Hanna asked the man. He looked really good looking. He was a tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes. If only she knew how dangerous he was.

"Hi yeah, I'm actually looking for Cece Drake's room, I'm her brother." Jessie said.

"Oh yeah she's in Room 11, I'm Hanna by the way, it's nice to meet you!" Hanna said.

"Yeah, thanks." Jessie answered and walked away. He didn't need to provide any more information, he already got what he wanted, Cece's room number. Hanna was quite taken aback by this because she was expecting the mystery guy to provide his name as well, but she just kept on walking back to Emily's room.

_**~Emily's Hospital Room~**_

"Awww, well that was sweet!" Spencer said as her and Aria were watching Emily cuddling up with a pillow. She wished it was Cece, but after the radio dedication, she wasn't complaining. _Cece's okay and she LOVES me! Oh my God! She actually said she LOVES me! I'm just…awww! _Emily thought to herself as she was watching her best friends looking at her and grinning.

"Okay! I'm back bitches!" Hanna yelled as she walked in. Spencer and Aria grabbed two of Emily's leftover hospital pillows and flung them at Hanna!"

"OW! What was that for?" Hanna said as she rubbed her forehead exactly where the two pillows had hit her.

"For embarrassing the whole Rosewood community!" Spencer answered. All four girls were now laughing together.

"Hey it's okay; I just can't believe Cece…awww!" Emily said, still clutching the pillow in her arms.

"I know, I am a glass case of emotions right now!" Hanna exclaimed, much to her friends amusement.

_**~Meanwhile In Cece's Hospital Room~**_

_Oh my God Hanna! I swear that girl is nuts! But at least I know Emily was listening, and that's all that matters! I miss her so much, I love her, and no one's going to change that. _Cece thought to herself as she was staring up at the ceiling in her hospital room. _If I could have one wish in this world right now, I would wish on all those beautiful stars up in the night sky and wish for Emily. Oh Emily, I'd do anything for her. _The sound of the door creaking open pulled Cece out of her thoughts. For a second she was hoping it was Emily, but to her dismay, it was only Jessie.

"Oh, hey Jess." Cece said sadly.

"Hey Ce, what's wrong." Jessie asked.

"Oh nothing I just thought you were someone else."

"Who?"

"Emily, that's all." Cece answered. Jessie hid his anger pretty well, but his fists were clenched. He never even got to know Emily all that well, only that time he met her at the convenient store where he was employed, but he knew he hated her with all his might. _She hasn't even known her that long! _Jessie thought bitterly to himself.

"Anyway, it's been pretty lonely in this hospital room lately, you know, I miss going outside, seeing Emily-"

"Being bottled up in your apartment because she was too much of a coward to tell you she loved you…" Jessie said under his breathe, enough to where Cece couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Cece asked, she heard him mumbling but she didn't catch what he had said.

"Oh nothing I just agreed with you. It can get pretty lonely in these hospital rooms sometimes. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, water would be nice; I'm not in the mood for anything 'over the top' right now." Cece answered.

"Whoa, Cece Drake, not in the mood for anything 'over the top'? That's a first." Jessie said.

"Hahaa whatever please just get me a cup of water from the hallway water machine, thanks."

"Okay, okay, Cece I'll be right back." Jessie said and walked out. He went down the hallway when he saw a nurse exiting the room where they stored all the medicine; she had forgotten to lock the door. _Hmmm, maybe I can find some pills that do the exact same damage as this shot substance does. I really don't want to be looking at Cece when the substance of this shot enters he system, and I think it would be smart if I got some pills and mix it in her cup of water I'm about to get her._ Jessie had made his final decision, he looked around the hallway to see if there was anybody around, and the hallway was empty. _Awesome. Man, I am a genius! _Jessie thought as he slowly opened the door to the medicine room and closed it quietly. There were three seven-foot shelves stacked with medicines and substances. They all had a category labeled on them. (For example: Chicken Pox, Cough Syrup, Extreme Burn Crème, etc.) _This is probably the easiest thing I'll ever have to do. _Jessie thought.

_**~Emily's Hospital Room~**_

"I knew I shouldn't have thrown those playing cards in the trash!" Hanna said as she was sitting in one of the hospital chairs in complete boredom.

"Hey look on the bright side, Emily seems happy!" Spencer said as she playfully bumped Emily's right arm.

"Oh…what?" Emily answered.

"Earth to Emily? Hello? You there? You've been completely in la-la land ever since Hanna came back." Aria answered.

"Oh sorry guys, I'm just thinking about Cece." Emily spoke.

"Awww you guys are so cute! But, why didn't you tell us she had a brother Em?" Hanna asked in confusion.

"Huh?" Emily said, snapped out of her trance.

"Why didn't you tell us she had a brother?" Hanna asked.

"Cece has a brother?" Spencer and Aria said at almost the exact same time.

"Ummm, guys…" Emily said in fear.

"What Emily?" The three girls said.

"Cece doesn't have a brother…"

_***Ahhh cliff flipping' hanger! Sorry guys but its Friday and I had to cut this short! Going out to the movies with the best friend in a half hour and I still haven't got ready! Man, where does the time go? Okay well, if you have time and you would love to make a beginning writer have a smile on her face by the time she gets back from the movies you can always hit that little review button down there and send me your feedback. I love hearing from you guys. All opinions are welcomed with open arms. Have a good night guys, see you soon!***_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys what's up! So it's Saturday night and everyone's going out, but I think I'm going to pass. I'd rather practice the writing skill, plus I bet you guys are dying for the next chapter so here it goes. Oh and to add a little hint and/or mystery about the end I revised chapter one to give the story a little kick and I suggest you go back and read the first paragraph in order for this chapter to make since. I might be doing this on some chapters today or tomorrow so I'll let you know. I hope I don't confuse myself while changing the point of views. Also some of the medicine I'm listing on this chapter is all made up, because apparently, doctors haven't made any pills/substances that cause amnesia! Other than that, read and enjoy!;) **

**Who Are You?**

_I sit in this mental institution lost. My parole hearing isn't so far from now, I mean c'mon! My attempted murder charge was years ago! I guess I should be grateful I'm even eligible, but then again, I want to get out of here. I don't want to be here, I hate it here! It feels like I'm trapped, if I could go back in time and change things, I would, but it's too late for that now. I'm tired of these nurses dressed in white telling me to take my damn pills and pretending to give a f*ck when they don't. You and I both know they don't care! So I don't understand why I haven't been released yet. They tell me writing this story will make the time go by fast, and I can't argue, because it does. But I just, I just can't take it anymore, I swear if I don't get released this time I'm just going to kill myself! Everybody that's admitted in this damn institution are crazy as hell. They don't even know their first names! I myself am a smart person, but complaining about this isn't going to help me, so I guess I'll just get back to writing the tragic events that lead me here. _

_**~Hospital's Medicine Room~**_

I look around the medicine room for something strong, really strong, but nothing comes to eye. As much as I know it's dangerous to be in this room I 'm not rushing. I want to find something strong so Cece forgets everything, well, just Emily. I look around, and something pops up. _Hydrophlorenza, causes amnesia for traumatic events, only use the right amount of dosage, if not, patient might forget more than originally expected. This is perfect!_ I open the bottle, they're capsules. _Thank God, I can easily break them in half and mix them in her water, my job here is done! _Just when I slip the bottle in my navy blue hoodie I hear the door creak open. I quickly search my mind for an excuse as to why I'm in here as I turn around. There before me is a stranger in a black hoodie. They're a little taller than me; it was hard to tell whether they were a he or a she. But I can only manage to choke out a few words.

"Who are you?" I say in a strong voice, hoping to make myself not seem scared.

"That's for me to know, and for you find out. I've seen you've been messing with my girls, and I'm impressed." The person in a dark hoodie said. "You've been making my job a WHOLE lot easier, but I don't like to watch from the sidelines, I'm here to play."

"Um, thanks."

"I've come to offer you a deal."

"I work alone." I say.

"Not anymore, unless you want the Rosewood Police to know who was the one who cause all this to Cece Drake, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" the person in the black hoodie says. Just before I'm about to say something in retaliation the person takes out some photographs from their hoodie pocket and flings them at me. I stare down at the pictures that are now on the floor. This person is really smart. There before me I observe pictures of me watching Spencer, Hanna, and Aria take Cece to the hospital across the street. I see a few more pictures of Paige and I talking right before Cece is about to come to the Auto Garage as well.

"Ha, this doesn't prove anything!" I say.

"Not the pictures itself, but this does." The person in the black hoodie takes out a portable hand-held voice recorder and pushes play. The voice on the recording is obviously mine. And what I'm saying is pretty incriminating.

** "**_**What the hell were you thinking!? This wasn't part of the plan! You know what fine! I've always known, if you want to do things right you gotta get them done yourself. And if you ever decide to stand in my way to protect your little jock, just remember, you're just as guilty as me."**_ The voice recorder rang out, and the person in the black hoodie slipped it back in their pocket. That was the message I left on Paige's cell phone. How the hell did this person get ahold of this!?

"Ouch, that sounds pretty incriminating. Any idiot with ears can tell that your voice. Hmmm, what to do, what to do. I could always pass by Cece's room and just drop it off as a surprise that her best friend of so many years decided-"

"No, please, I'll do anything." I get out, doing a good job at hiding my frustration. I hate that whoever this person is, has so much on me.

"That's what I thought." The person in the hoodie said as they turned there back to walk out. "I'll be in touch, Jessie."

"How do you know my name?"

"Hahaa, I know everything. Just like I know about that little amateur substance in your pocket. If I were you, I'd mix the substance in with the powder in those pills; it'll make Cece forget a lot, without actually forgetting everything." The person in the black hoodie said, making their way out the door. I decide to make my way out of the room. I close the door slowly so no one will know anyone was ever there. I can't get that person in the black hoodie out of my head! I hate being tied down like this, I work alone! I'm my own head honcho! And now, I'm dirt. Oh well, at least that person gave me some great advice. I make my way down the hallway and go to the water dispenser. After I get the cup of water I make my way to the restroom, where I break three pills in half and mix the powder in the water. It looks clear, for now. I decided to follow the person in a black hoodie's advice. I take out shot and put the substance into the water. I mix it all up and like before, the water is clear. _Cece will never know what hit her! _I think to myself after I make my way out of the bathroom and back to Cece's hospital room.

_**~In Emily's Hospital Room~**_

"Okay Hanna, what did this person look like?" Spencer asked.

"He looked exactly like he would be related to Cece! That's why I even told him what room number she was in!" Hanna answers.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT ROOM NUMBER SHE'S IN!" Emily yelled, shooting up from the spot to where she was laying in her bed in a state of shock.

"Em, Em, calm, calm down." Aria said as Spencer was holding her back. "She probably has a brother but never told us! Maybe that's all okay, let's not blow this out of proportion!

"Guys, if Cece had a brother, I would've been the first one to know! She could be in serious danger, SPENCER LET ME GO!" Emily screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on in here?" Wren asked as he walked in, seeing that all the three girls were holding down Emily.

"Emily thinks Cece has a fake brother who's trying to kill Cece." Hanna said bluntly.

"HANNA!" Spencer and Aria said.

"Well, I can go check up on Ms. Drake. I'll also check up on her brother." Wren implied.

"You mean Ms. Drake, Ms. Drake? The one who made that song dedication a little earlier?" one of the nurses said as she came to give Emily her nightly medicine.

"Yeah her." Wren said.

"Oh, well she hasn't had any visitors, I passed by her wing's hallway a few minutes ago and she was alone." The nurse said. Emily once again tried to get up but her friends were holding her down. Emily's heart monitor was rising rapidly; she knew that something was wrong.

"There must be some mistake, Hanna where did you see Cece's 'brother'." Wren asked.

"I saw him in her wing's hallway!" Hanna said.

"Oh that's impossible, we don't allow anyone access in that hallway unless they are okayed by the official head nurse in the main office right beside the hallway." The nurse said.

"Okay, now there's really got to be some mistake, Cece must've-"

"DR. KINGSTON! DR. KINGSTON! MS. DRAKE IS HAVING FATAL SEIZURES IN THE LOWER WING, ROOM 11!" another nurse interrupted as she rushed in the room. "YOU SHOULD GET THERE QUICK! IT DOESN'T LOOK SO GOOD!" she emphasized.

"Uh-oh. I'm on my way. Spencer, Hanna, and Aria, keep Emily-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Emily yelled, interrupting Wren. She was so strong she pushed her friends out of her way, got up from the hospital bed, and ran down the hallway stairs that lead to Cece's lower wing room. She was in so much fear she didn't even hear Wren, the nurses, and her friends yelling at her to get back to her room, she was so scared for the girl she loved, that didn't matter to her at the moment. _Room 8, Room 9, Room 10, finally Room 11. _Emily flung the door open and saw two nurses holding Cece down as the girl was having terrible seizures. She was moving around all over the place, shaking and drooling. Emily was horrified.

"Oh God, Cece no!" Emily said as she collapsed on the floor crying. Wren, the other two nurses, and Emily's friends finally made their way to the horror in Room 11. At this point Spencer, Hanna, and Aria were even in tears at how sad this was, not even a half hour ago Cece was doing fine and making a song dedication to Emily over the radio, and now she was having really terrible seizures. It also hurt to see how heartbroken Emily was at this.

"Get Emily out of the room. NOW!" Wren yelled, he needed to work on Cece pronto, and he needed to think of what he could do. Spencer, Hanna, and Aria picked up a crying Emily off the floor and lead her out of the room. Emily didn't retaliate. She didn't want to be there anymore. It hurt a lot to see the girl she loved in so much pain. Emily couldn't stand it.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" She cried to her friends, who were crying with her.

"We don't know Em, we don't know." Spencer said, holding Emily with her arms as Hanna and Aria wrapped their arms around the two.

"Don't worry Em, hopefully she'll be okay." Aria implied, mentally slapping herself for even saying that. If it were Ezra the girl would be a complete mess as well. Emily didn't say anything though. She just kept on crying in their arms, wishing she could awake from this terrible nightmare. There was only one problem, this wasn't a nightmare, it was reality.

_***OH NO!:( What did you guys think? I didn't like writing this part, but in order to make this story interesting I had to! Please don't hate me! I promise things will get better. If you like please send me your feedback so I can know how I did. Oh and shout out goes out to the guest 'kelcd12.' Reviews like that that make me shed a few tears. Hahaa just kidding but I really appreciated that, it makes me more determined to stop what I'm doing and write more chapters. So thank you very much!:)***_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys what's up? Ugh! I'm so sorry my internet connection has been out at my place because I have dial-up. I know, so old right! I hope I get it back real soon! Oh and as of now I have exactly 98 reviews! Oh my gosh guys! We are almost going to hit the big ONE ZERO ZERO! I can't believe it!**

I'm 'A', Duh!

_I let my eyes wonder up to the ceiling as I'm laying down reading the Bible. It's the only productive thing I have to do in the hell hole. I hate it here, and I hate it here with a passion. Although being locked up in a mental institution make you have time to think, think about your past, the present, and even the future. I really wish I could go back and change so many things. Not just the things I did that lead me here, but other things too. They say that writing down what happened can help me 'release some stress.' It helps a little, but not a lot. My parole hearing is coming up in a few days and I haven't sleep. The nurses think it's because I'm not taking my meds, but whatever. I don't need medication to help me realize what a complete idiot I am. I'm not really in the mood for reading anymore. I think I'll just 'release some stress.' Or whatever the hell that nurse said a few days ago._

_**~Earlier In Cece's Room~**_

"Oh hey Jess, you're back." Cece said as she picked herself up and was now sitting on her hospital bed.

"Hahaa yeah I am, here you go." Jessie said as he handed Cece the cup of water.

"Thanks, my throat has gotten a bit more dry since you left, you know, I'm really lucky to have a friend like you, I may not tell you that too often, but I really am happy we met, you know?" Cece said as she was about to drink the cup of water. _Awww, she does appreciate me, maybe this is a bad idea._ "Even though sometimes we have or ups and downs, you're still there, and I really wanna thank you for that, you're a great friend."

"Cece, I-" Too late, she already drank the water. _You're such a f*ckin' idiot Jessie, do you know that!" _Jessie thought to himself.

"Hmmm, this tastes a little funny, than again its hospital water so I guess I can't expect anything fancy, so what did you want to say a second ago?"

"I'm so sorry Cece." Jessie said, feeling as guilty as ever.

"For what?" Cece asked.

"For giving you-" But Jessie was interrupted by Cece coughing.

"Mmmhmmm! MMMHMMM!" Cece choked, first it was a small cough, but each cough started getting louder. "MMHMMMMM, MMHMMMM, MHMMMM!"

"Oh God, what did I just do?" Jessie asked himself in a low voice. He made his way towards Cece , hoping to help her. "It's okay Cece, it's going to be okay." Cece's coughing started increasing, and out of nowhere the girl started shaking, almost like she was going into terrible convulsions. _That person in the black hoodie and Paige threw me for a f*ckin' loop, for all I know that substance could be lethal. I'm such a dumbass. _Jessie thought to himself. He saw Cece's heart monitor increase. He also heard a few nurses rushing down the hallway and making their way towards Cece's room. _This is NOT good, if they catch me that's it, it's all over. How am I going to get outta here? _Jessie looked around for places so he can make a quick bail. He didn't want to leave Cece there by herself, choking to death, but he knew if he stuck around his chances of getting away with this were so going to be endgame. He couldn't go out the door, obviously. He even thought about hiding under the bed he was that desperate. He then saw a window being covered with light blue drapes. He moved the drapes and saw that the window was an easy way to escape; it wasn't on the top wing therefore all he had to do was step out. He opened the window and took one last look at Cece. Even though the girl was going into terrible convulsions she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Jessie knew exactly what she was thinking. _She's probably thinking somewhere along the lines of…'Why is he leaving me? I thought we were friends!? And why is he going out the window!? That's probably exactly what she's thinking right now, and I don't blame her, I'm a terrible friend, she deserves better than that. _And with that, Jessie stepped out the window, closed it, and ran into the night in a hurry towards his car.

_**~Emily's Point of View~**_

After seeing the pain and agony Cece was going through, Emily was escorted back to her room by none other than Spencer, Hanna and Aria. Emily felt like she was there, but then again, she felt like she wasn't. She would've cried out in agony, but she really wasn't in the mood to get poked by another shot again, which of course, wouldn't do her any good in the long run. She couldn't believe what she had seen. _It…it wasn't even a half hour ago when Cece made that song dedication, and now, now she's having fatal seizures, if she dies, I…I just can't. _And with that Emily started to cry again as her friends laid her down on her bed.

"What if she dies…" Emily spoke, choking on her own words.

"Emily, she's not going to die, Cece's a fighter, and she'll live through this." Aria said.

"How do you know, what if something happens to her, and I won't be there." Emily said, once again choking on her tears.

"Em, it's okay, she'll be alright, okay." Spencer said.

"Yeah Em, I'm sure she'll get better." Hanna said. The three friends then huddled around Emily and gave her a big group hug, hoping to make her feel better. And it did. Ever since what happened with Alison, these four girls created a bond, not like a pact, but a bond. Nothing could break them. When one of them had a bad day, the other three would be there to cheer up that one. And nothing else, not even Alison anymore, could break that bond.

"Thanks guys, but really, it's getting pretty late, you guys should go home. And what about the Halloween Train Dance thing?" Emily asked.

"Ever since your accident, they scheduled it for next Friday, and tomorrow Tuesday so that's around ten or eleven days from now." Hanna said.

"Awww, well that was sweet of whoever did that, but really guys, you should go."

"No way Em! We're staying here! We're here for you." Spencer said.

"Yeah, even if we gotta sleep on the floor!" Hanna said matter of factly.

"Oh goodness, Hanna." Aria said, rolling her eyes.

"You guys really don't have to-"

"Save it Em. We're staying here!" Hanna said.

"Yeah, now if you guys mind I have to use the lavatory, coming Hanna?" said Spencer.

"Ewww, why would I want to go in the laboratory, the f*ck is wrong with you Spence?" Hanna said.

"This is going to be a long night…." Aria said as she saw Spencer sighing in the corner of her eye.

"Just come with me!" Spencer said as she grabbed Hanna's hand and they went out the door.

"Hey Em, how are you holding up?" Aria asked, rubbing Emily's shoulder.

"Not so good Aria, I'm worried that something bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry Emily, no matter what happens Cece will always love you." Aria said as Spencer and Hanna walked in.

"Yeah Em, remember how she confessed her undying love for you to the whole United States of freakin' America! Hanna said.

"Oh Hanna…" Spencer groaned.

"I guess all we have to do is wait then." Emily said, miserably.

_**~About An Hour And A Half Later~**_

_I can't believe I just left her like that! F*cking idiot! No wonder she doesn't love you! _Jessie thought as he banged his steering wheel. He was now at the Rosewood Park. He would usually go there to think about things, very important things. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Jessie couldn't understand why things couldn't go his way for once. He had always loved Cece ever since the first time he laid eyes on her, and now, he literally almost killed her. _Almost, but didn't. _He thought, trying to decrease the guilt he had inside of him. _God Jessie, you're seriously despicable, you're one of the lowest things this world has to offer, and you wonder why Cece loves Emily instead of you. Wow, how pathetic. _Jessie thought to himself. He decided to get off and take a walk, so he got off and slammed the door as hard as he could, hoping to let loose some of his frustration. As soon as he got off he felt a sudden breeze make contact with his skin. He didn't remember being this cold when he was about to enter the hospital earlier that evening, and then all of a sudden, it hit home. _Damn it! I forgot my coat in the hospital room! _

_***OH MY GOSH! I haven't talked to you guys in ages! Yeah the Internet's been out for months! But now it's back, and I'm back. I can only make two uploads right now because my computer is acting funny, but I promise I'll get the other chapters up and running soon.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! How's it going! Finally, we fixed our Internet connection and I'm ready to go! Oh, and before I forget, the winners last chapter's proposal are () Hahaa you guys are amazing! And thanks to everyone that voted, in fact if you want why don't you guys just go to my page/profile and PM me sometime! Doesn't matter who you are, I love hearing everyone's views and opinions on this fic. And as for the winners, I'll PM you guys as soon as I get the chance so we can have a chat about upcoming chapters. Thank you all!:)**

Do I…Do I Know You?

_Fuck it! I'm dead! I gotta go get it before someone looks in it! I got my wallet and ID in there! I'm so f*ckin' screwed!_ Jessie thought to himself as he quickly jumped in his car and drove all the way to the hospital again. He couldn't believe what how stupid he was to leave his jacket there. All of a sudden he heard his phone's text tone as he pulled into the Rosewood Hospital driveway. He opened the message.

Rookie mistake, tisk, tisk, tisk.

-A

Who the hell is A? Jessie thought to himself. But he knew it didn't matter right now. All he was worried right now was getting his jacket out of Cece's hospital room and getting the hell out of there. He parked his car and walked to the window where he had escaped earlier. He opened it and climbed in like nothing. He saw Cece asleep, nothing like the horror he had seen her go through earlier, she was now peacefully asleep. Jessie took a moment to stop and stare at the beautiful girl, knowing he might never get a chance to see Cece peacefully sleeping ever again. Then all of a sudden he saw the doorknob twisting slowly, he knew someone was coming in. He hid behind the other side of Cece's bed. Damn, I'm caught red handed! Jessie thought to himself. He heard the door close. Then he heard footsteps coming towards the other side of Cece's bed, where he was hiding, and every footstep caused his heart rate increase. Before he knew it the person in the black hoodie he encountered earlier in the medicine room was standing before him.

"I saved your ass this time, next time, your goose is cooked." The person in the black hoodie said as he tossed Jessie his jacket, everything was in there, his ID, his money, his driver's license. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Jessie was actually very grateful, but at the same time, super confused.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked automatically.

"I'm 'A', duh." The person in the black hoodie said as they made their way out the door. Jessie's mouth literally dropped to the floor. He didn't know what to think, what to say, or what to do.

"Hey! Wait!" Jessie said. He needed to know who 'A' was, were they a he or a she? What did 'A' want from him, and more importantly, how did 'A' even get his jacket back? He quickly stood up and made his way to the door, hoping to catch up with this 'A' person. It hadn't even been about fifteen seconds since 'A' made their way out the door. Jessie quickly opened the door and looked through the long hospital hallway. Whoever this 'A' was, was as good as gone now. No sight of him or her at all through the long, poorly lit hallway.

I can't believe I just let that 'A' person slip through my fingers! I was so stunned; I didn't have time to think! I just, I just can't! Jessie thought to himself as he silently closed the door. He wasn't sure what was more absurd, the fact that whoever the person in the black hoodie was had helped him out, or the fact that he was still in the hospital room when he should've been making his getaway by now. He was about five steps away from the window until he saw Cece's head turning.

"Mmmmm." Cece groaned as she rubbed her temple. Jessie couldn't believe it; he wasn't sure what to do what right now. Cece stretched out on the bed and then opened her eyes. Her eyes seemed confused, it seemed like she was there, but at the same time, she wasn't.

"Who are you?" Cece asked.

"Cece, you don't remember me at all?" Jessie asked, a little bit heartbroken.

"You look familiar, but nothing rings a bell. Did we go to school together or something? Are we related?" Cece asked. Jessie wasn't sure whether he should be sad, or overjoyed. _Oh my God, I can totally use this to my advantage! This is perfect!_

_**~Meanwhile Inside Emily's Hospital Room~**_

Emily was tossing and turning in her bed for God knows how long. She didn't want to wake up the three girls who decided to sleep on the floor, while Hanna had refused to touch any part of the hospital floor whatsoever and was now sleeping on one of those terribly uncomfortable hospital chairs. Emily wished so desperately that she had someone to talk to right now, someone to tell her everything was going to be okay, someone who would hold her throughout the night and make sure she'd feel protected no matter what. Then she remembered the person who would do all those things for her was the person who she missed, wanted, and loved. (Other than Aria, Spencer, and Hanna, she loved them too, but that was a different type of love.) She was about to make another attempt to fall asleep again until she heard her door silently creep open. She was a little worried, only to see it was only Wren.

"Pssst, Emily, are you awake?" Wren whispered as he soundlessly made his way towards Emily's bed, making sure not to accidently step on Spencer or Aria.

"Huh? Wren?" Emily said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, shhh. Don't wanna accidently wake them. Anyway I think we made a lot of progress. Cece's awake now, you wanna come down and see her?" Wren said a little bit louder this time. Only to have Hanna literally jump up from the hospital chair she was sleeping in.

"OH, CAN I COME?" Hanna exclaimed, happy that Cece was going to be okay but completely unaware that she woke up a groaning Spencer and Aria.

"The hell Hanna?" Spencer drowsily asked.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Aria asked as her and Spencer sat up from the uncomfortably cold hospital floor.

"Cece's awake guys!" Emily said happily, already exiting the room before her friends could say anything more. A lot of thoughts were running through Emily's mind. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Cece. But she knew one thing, she was going to make it very clear to her that she loved her, and always will, no matter what.

After finally making it down the stairs and was now in Cece's hospital wing she found her room and turned the door knob. Cece was calmly sleeping. Emily didn't mind though, she had been so overwhelmed at the horrid sight she had seen earlier when Cece was having those terrible seizures. _It's okay, I'll wait until she's fully awake, God she's beautiful, I really do miss her. _Emily thought to herself.

"Hmmm, that's odd, she was awake a little while ago. But by the rate of her heart monitor it seems like she's doing fine. Thank goodness." Wren said as Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and he entered the room.

"It's okay, I can wait. Can I please stay here until she's awake? Please?" Emily asked.

"Well, I really don't think-"

"Oh c'mon Wren, lighten up!" Spencer said. "Picture yourself in Emily's shoes, wouldn't you want to stay with the person you loved until they woke up, especially after seeing them go into terrible convulsions earlier?"

"Of course I-"

"That's the problem Spence, Emily isn't wearing any shoes." Hanna said, looking at Emily's bare feet.

"As I was saying." Wren interrupted. "It's against hospital rules, but I guess I can let this one slide, but just this once Emily, and as soon as Cece wakes up and you're finished talking to her you need to head back up into your hospital room, immediately."

"Thank you so much." Emily said, giving the doctor a hug as Spencer, Hanna, and Aria joined in. "You guys should really get home though, it's a school night."

"Are you sure Em, because we can always stay here?" Aria asked.

"No way guys, but thanks for staying here for as long as you did. It really helped."

"Well okay Em, I guess we'll be leaving then, but if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to call us." Spencer said.

"I won't, thanks guys." Emily said as she gave one last final hug to the three girls.

"Okay then Em, we will be on our way. Goodnight Em, we'll probably stop by before and after school to see how you're doing." Hanna said.

"Thanks Han." The girls exchanged their goodbyes as they exited Cece's hospital room, leaving Emily sitting down on one of the hospital chairs right beside Cece. _I wonder if she knows how much I love her. She's absolutely an amazing person, and I couldn't ask for anyone better. _Emily thought to herself. She absolutely enjoyed watching Cece sleep. It had already been about an hour that she had been sitting in that hospital chair waiting for Cece to wake up. _She looks so peaceful. _Emily thought, and with that she saw Cece make a few movements. Cece twisted and turned a little bit, and then her eyes opened.

"Oh my God, Cece! You're awake! I missed you so much!" Emily said as she literally jumped out of her chair as she went to go hug Cece. Although there was one really strange thing about this hug. Usually Cece would always put her arms around Emily, but this time, she didn't. Emily noticed this, but didn't think much of it. As she pulled away, she saw a bewildered look on Cece's face, but didn't think much of it. "Oh God, I love you so much! Do you know that!?" Emily said as she kissed Cece. It was only about two seconds in the kiss when Cece pulled away.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." Cece gasped. "Can I please just ask you one question?"

"Yeah of course Cece, anything!" Emily said as she sat down beside Cece on the bed.

"Do I….do I know you?"

_***OH NO! What did you guys think? Ahhh, heartbreaking isn't it? I HATED writing this chapter, it almost makes me wonder how hard it was for Nicholas Sparks to write 'The Notebook' or how hard it was for James Cameron to write 'Titanic.' Don't get me wrong, I love the acting of Leonardo DiCaprio and Ryan Gosling, not to mention their cuteness, but sometimes we forget about the writers behind the movie. I hope I can only become as good as them someday….***_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry I know I need to get in all these updates. I had the LONGEST hiatus on this story and I'm trying to get them all in as fast as I can! Thank you all for still following and reviewing even though I haven't updated in so long. You guys are truly the best!**

I Just Wanna Die

"Okay Cece, seriously, that's not funny." Emily says, a little horrified of the cruel joke Cece's made, or so she thinks it's a joke.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, have we um, met somewhere, in college maybe?" Cece says with a puzzled look. She looks at the brown eyed stranger for a while, she knows she's seen her somewhere, she can feel it, but she just can't put her finger on it. "Now I know you look familiar, maybe you can tell me-"

"Cece, I'm your GIRLFRIEND!" Emily cries out, not knowing what to do at this point. She can feel in her gut that something bad has happened. She hopes it's a dream. _It's just a dream, a horrible, scary, terrifying dream. The doctor's probably put me on those strong meds again. I'll be fine. Emily wake up! Wake UP!"_

"You're my WHAT!? What the hell…I'm not gay!" Cece shrieks, taking Emily aback. "Who do you think you are? I already have a boyfriend, a good one, I don't even know you!" Cece says, looking very, very frightened.

"Cece that's not true! You and I, we-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NURSE, NURSE!" Cece yells at her heart monitor quickly rises up.

"Cece, PLEASE don't do this!" Emily says through watery eyes. She can't really believe what's happening. _The doctor's told me everything was going to be okay with her. How could this be? _"I….I…" Emily was so in distress that she couldn't even finish her sentence. Without even looking back, she ran out of the hospital room with tears in her eyes, still having hopes that it was just a dream and that she would wake up, even if deep down inside her, she knew it was reality and there was nothing she could do about it.

The next morning wasn't any easier. The night before Emily laid wide awake in her bed, just looking at the ceiling deep in thought. She couldn't believe everything that had just happened. _How can Cece just forget, you don't forget someone you love, and she sure as hell doesn't have amnesia, does she? I don't even know._ Even though she was thinking logically about what could've happened, that didn't make Emily's tears stop. The poor girl had cried herself to sleep that night in a very slumber, distressed, and confused state. When she woke up the next morning she felt like she had just woken up from a hangover. Her head hurt a lot and her throat was sore. _Must've been from all that crying last night._ She thought to herself.

She laid in bed for hours, she didn't eat anything, she didn't talk to the nurses, in fact, if it wasn't for Spencer who came to visit her before school Emily would've probably laid like that for days.

"Wow, you look horrible." Spencer joked. Emily didn't respond. Spencer quickly caught on. "Hey Emily, I'm sorry it was just a joke, I didn't mean to upset-"

"Cece doesn't remember me." Emily choked out. Her tears were beginning to form in her eyes again, and as much as she tried to hold them back, she just let them fall. Spencer who was now taking steps towards Emily's bed was completely bewildered.

"Uh, what do you mean she doesn't remember you, that's absurd."

"Like Amnesia 'doesn't remember me' doesn't remember me." Emily emphasized, still having trouble talking because of her tears.

"Emily I-" Spencer was about to finish but just wrapped Emily around her arms. How does someone respond in situations like these? Spencer didn't know, which was why she just gave Emily a long hug. "Oh Emily, what happen?" Spencer said, feeling very sympathetic for her sobbing best friend wrapped in her arms.

"I don't know Spencer, it's like, she remembered me one moment, and then completely forgot the next."

"When she was having those seizures, something must've happened to her mind." Dr. Wren said as he walked in the room. He could hear the two chatting while he was passing by the medical hallway; the doors were also open so that's another reason why he could hear the girls so clearly.

"How is she?" Emily asked, quickly sitting up.

"She doesn't remember a thing, all she remembers is life during college, and she mumbled something about a…Jessie character I believe, I don't know what that's all about?"

"Jessie, ugh! That's rings a bell! I KNOW FOR A FACT that I've heard and seen that name somewhere! I just can't place my finger on it." Emily said, trying to put the pieces together.

"Is there anyway she'll be able to make a full recovery?" Spencer asked in hope.

"Spencer, can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute?" said Dr. Wren.

"Um, yeah." Spencer replied curiously. "I'll uh, I'll be right back Em." Emily only nodded. She was still too busy trying to piece together where she had heard that name before.

Dr. Wren and Spencer walked down the hallway and into his small office. Spencer took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the huge dark wooded desk where Dr. Wren kept all his paperwork. You would expect a doctor's office to be quite bigger, considering the very huge amount of patients they get daily, but not Dr. Wren's office. In fact, it almost looked more like a lawyer's office. Spencer sat there quizzically, looking directly in Dr. Wren's eyes trying to figure out what he was about to tell her, unfortunately, her question was answered by his next sentence.

_**~Back In Emily's Hospital Room~**_

"She looks like she's been crying for hours. All those used tissues in the waste basket tend to back me up on that theory. Do you think she's okay.?" Hanna asked Emily.

"Does she look okay Han?" Aria said, glaring at Hanna.

"Well excuse me for trying to strike a conversation."

"This isn't a speed dating contest Hanna, you don't need to 'strike a conversation'."

"Even if it was I'd win." Hanna said as Aria just rolled her eyes. The two had just walked in on a sleeping Emily and several used tissues that had missed the waste basket.

"It probably had to do something with Cece, I told you we should've stayed!"

"You guys?" A now awake Emily said as she was exiting her depressing, silent, lonely slumber. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just came to check up on you. Spencer sent us a text so we really wanted to see how you were doing."

"Not so good guys, in fact, I feel like I'm going to die." Emily said as tears started welling up in her eyes once more.

"Oh no Emily…" Hanna said as her and Aria rushed to Emily's side and gave her the biggest hug. After Emily had no more tears left, Hanna decided to make a move.

"What happened?" she whispered, hoping it wasn't to straight forward and was praying that Emily wouldn't cry again.

"I can't really explain it well but it's kind of like she doesn't remember a thing, about me, about you guys, like…nothing." Emily said, wanting to cry again.

"Like…amnesia?" Aria and Hanna asked in unison.

"Yeah, something like that, Wren took Spencer to his office to talk about something, I don't know what but I think it might have something to do with…might have something to do with…something to do with Cece." Emily cried out. Aria and Hanna held on to her tighter, as tight as they could in fact. They held her for about ten minutes as Emily just cried her heart out once more. Aria reached over, grabbed a box of tissues, and handed it to Emily. After the girl finished Hanna finally stood up.

"You know, it's really dark in here, I think I'm going to go open that window." Hanna declared, pointing to her left where a fairly tall (around 6 and a half feet) rectangular window was.

"Good idea Han." Aria said. Emily was too busy blowing her nose to say anything. When Hanna opened up the window the room really went bright. It was a beautiful day outside to say the least, maybe if the series of unfortunate events and 'A' weren't bugging the girls 24/7, they could've actually enjoyed it. Hanna made her way back to Emily's hospital bed and ran her fingers through her hair. When Hanna did that, it means she was either thinking really hard, or super confused, if not, both.

"Well, you never know, I've seen things like this happen all the time in movies. It only happens for a few days and then everything goes back to normal. Don't worry Em, I'm sure things will be okay."

"With my luck, I don't think so." Emily said. Hanna and Aria slumped there shoulders at how down Emily was, yet, they couldn't hold her accountable, after all this girl had lost so much in her life, and might be on the brink of losing yet another thing she loved the most. The girls were so in thought that they almost missed Spencer walking inside the room.

"Hey Spence." Hanna said..

"Hey guys." Spencer said, sounding really troubled.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Aria asked as Emily picked her head up, waiting for an answer as well. Before Spencer could answer Dr. Wren walked in, looking just as troubled.

"Should you tell her or should I?" Dr. Wren asked.

"You tell her." Spencer said as she made her way to Emily's side, waiting for Wren to continue. "Now Emily I don't want you to do anything rash okay? This is just how it looks so far with her."

"What's wrong?" Emily whispered, but Spencer didn't say a word, she just looked at Wren, who was about to become the bearer of bad news.

"Well Emily, after many, MANY tests that were ran last night in this morning, it seems that, it just seems that…"

"It seems that what?" Emily asked, her voice full of hurt.

"It seems that Cece only remembers things back in college, she has no idea who any of us are, she barely even remembered her last name, and by the looks of things, she will not make a full recovery."

_***Cliff flippin' hanger! Because I'm the only one awake in the house still and I'm just that tired! Be looking out for another update tomorrow guys. Like I said, I don't own PLL, if I did, the show would have WAY more than 9 million likes on Facebook!;)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! Yeah I know I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story! I really missed you guys it's just that one of my friends wanted me to do this fanfic for Glee and I couldn't turn her down. But since Glee is taking a break there's really no rush now to update. Pshh, oh who am I kidding I'm going to update like usual anyways! But anyway with a little push of motivation from all you guys I'm back once more and I'm here to update this fanfic! Enjoy! Oh and in light of my second fanfic the characters thoughts will now be in italics, just because I think everything is easier that way!**

**Do You Remember…?**

_**~Cece's Hospital Room~**_

"Who are you?" Cece asked as she rose from her bed, very unaware of what was going on and who the stranger in front of her was.

"Cece, you don't remember me at all?" Jessie asked, a little bit heartbroken.

"You look familiar, but nothing rings a bell. Did we go to school together or something? Are we related?" Cece asked. Jessie wasn't sure whether he should be sad, or overjoyed. _Oh my God, I can totally use this to my advantage! This is perfect!_ Jessie took a seat on one of the nearby hospital chairs. He rubbed his forehead, as though he had a headache, but clearly didn't. "Maybe we worked together? Wait, where do I work, oh God who am I? I know my name is Cece Drake…and…"

"Name everything you remember about yourself." Jessie interrupted, taking a very high interest in what Cece was going to be able to remember.

"Okay ummmm, my name is Cece Drake. I grew up in a small rural town, twenty miles away from Rosewood. I was Prom Queen during my senior year of High School. I attended….I attended…I KNOW for a fact I went to college, what's that college call…? The one that sounds like a fancy writing thing?

"U-Penn?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah! That one. And…I know that I….God! What have I done with my life? Who are you anyway?" Cece asked and Jessie buried his face in his hands, pretending to cry. _Wow, she nearly forgot her whole life._ "Oh no, don't cry," Cece said, feeling guilty that she couldn't remember the guy crying in front of her, "I'm sorry I'm just having trouble remembering most-"

"I'm your boyfriend! How could you forget your own boyfriend!?" Jessie shrieked through his fake tears, clearly a being an over the top liar and a Grade 'A' Liar.

"You're my…?" Cece trailed off, very, very confused and bewildered at what the guy in front of her had just said.

"Your boyfriend!" Jessie yelled back angrily.

"Well I'm SORRY if it came out wrong, I just, I just don't even know how I got here! I may not remember much but I've always known that I hated hospitals!" Cece retaliated, feeling frustrated at the fact that she couldn't remember this man who said he was her 'boyfriend'. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" Cece asked._ How do I know this guy isn't lying to me, for all I know he could be some wacko off the freakin' street. _Cece thought to herself, oblivious to the fact how very close to the truth she was. Jessie tensed up a little, but then relaxed in his hospital chair because he basically knew and figured everything out about Cece while they were in college.

"Okay, test me."

"Huh?"

"Ask me anything, anything about you, and I bet I can answer it correctly."

"Okay, ummmm, when's my birthday?" Cece asked curiously.

"July 2nd." Jessie said without hesitation.

"It is?" Cece asked, suddenly realizing she didn't even know when her birthday was.

"Yeah, I'll prove it later when I show you your Facebook page, next question." Jessie urged on. _What the heck is a Facebook? _Cece asked herself before coming up with her next question.

"Um, what's my favorite color?"

"Haha, well that's a trick question, you love all colors. Considering you're a fan of shopping, I'm not really surprised." Jessie answered quickly, crossing his legs over his hospital chair, trying to show Cece that he had nothing to hide, even though he had so much. _I am? _Cece asked herself.

"I guess you're right." Cece said. _Gosh, I don't even remember my favorite colors. Hmmm, there's got to be something that I could ask him, something that I know for a complete 100% fact is true and can be easily proven without me having to remember it….hmmm, I got it!_ Cece then smiled to herself as she came up with a quick and fast thought out question.

"Name one thing that nobody knows about me and that you can prove RIGHT NOW. Not later, right now." Cece insisted, she knew that now she would see the truth, because if he was lying, he wouldn't name anything, and if he wasn't, well then, he would be able to prove himself. Jessie bit his lip and thought about it for a second. _Hmmm, something I know about Cece that no one knows about her…? I don't know her that well, do I? Ummmm, oh I got it! _Jessie smirked to himself and looked at Cece.

"What?" Cece asked, unaware of the reason why Jessie was smirking at her.

"You have this birth mark over your left shoulder. Eight years ago when we went to our first High School party and an hour before we were supposed to head on out you put on your bathing suit and checked yourself out on this huge mirror. You were very self-conscious back then. When you first saw it you screamed because you thought it was a bug." Jessie chuckled to himself at the memory.

_**~Flashback: Eight Years Ago, Cece's Room~**_

"Jessie, I swear if you do NOT tell me how I really look in this I will kill y-" Cece was interrupted by the beach towel that landed on her face, Jessie had thrown it at her.

"And I swear if you don't stop being so damn self-conscious I might just lie to you and tell you that you look awful so you can be quiet!" A very irritated Jessie said as he laid down on Cece's light pink sheets.

"Jessie, tell me the TRUTH! This is our first High School party after all!" Cece said, throwing a pouting face in Jessie's direction. _God, you're so whipped and you know it. _Jessie thought to himself.

"Cece, you look great okay. I've already told you a million times that you look fantastic! Just choose a freakin' swimsuit and let's go already!"

"Well, that's easy for YOU to say! All you guys have to do is put on some freakin' swim shorts. You can wear you're freakin' underwear and nobody will judge you!" Cece exclaimed and Jessie laughed, knowing how very true her statement had been. Cece looked herself in the mirror to see how she looked. _Hmmm, might as well get a guys' opinion on this. _Cece thought to herself. "Do you think I look hot?" Cece asked. Jessie nearly blushed but answered her question as bluntly as he could.

"Yeah, not as hot as me, but yeah, why not?" Jessie responded and Cece threw a pillow at him.

"OW!"

"It's a pillow, princess." Cece responded.

"What was THAT for?!"

"For lying."

"Wh- what?! I was being SERIOUS!"

"So am I! Ugh, here I'm going to try on another one, and don't even think about leaving until I'm done! You're my ride, remember?"

"Sadly, yes." Jessie chuckled and Cece rolled her eyes. She went to got try on another two piece bathing suit until she saw something on her mirror. She turned around and then screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

"WHAT?!" Jessie called out as he jumped off of Cece's bed and went over to the girls' direction.

"THERE'S….THERE'S A BUG ON MY SHOULDER…..GET IT OFF!" Cece shrieked. Jessie looked over to Cece's left shoulder and laughed as he quickly recognized it as a birth mark. Cece's noticed and got extremely impatient. "GET IT OFF DAMN IT!"

"Cece…"

"WHAT?!"

"It's just a birth mark." Jessie laughed and Cece looked at herself in the mirror again, this time, more closely. Her cheeks grew red as she noticed Jessie was right.

"Well, my parents never told me about it…" Cece lowly said, still very embarrassed at how freaked out she was a few seconds ago.

"Haha its fine Cece, now can you please just choose a freakin' bathing suit? We are already going to be late as it is."

"Hmmm, I think I've rummaged through my closet enough, let's go." Cece smiled as Jessie opened the door for her as they left to their first High School party.

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

"Haha, oh I remember that!" Cece chuckled, suddenly remembering the memory out of nowhere. "HEY! I actually remember! Maybe if you tell me more about my past I can remember!" Cece responded excitedly and Jessie smiled. Then Jessie heard talking and footsteps coming down the hallway. He abruptly stood up from the hospital chair and looked at Cece. "What's wrong?" Cece asked.

"I uh, I really got to go."

"Why?" Cece asked.

"I need to go run some errands in town, bye Cece." Jessie said as he quickly leaned over and kissed Cece's lips. Cece was at first shocked, and then relaxed. Although she noticed that for some reason, the kiss didn't feel right. He quickly backed away and opened the window.

"Why are you climbing out the window?"

"Oh, uh, things are really quicker this way." Jessie answered, his heart beat increasing and increasing every passing second.

"Um, okay. Bye." Cece said as she saw Jessie smiled and climb out the window. He closed it behind him and took off into the cold night.

She laid in her bed shocked. She was really surprised at how she remembered things when someone would explain them to her. _Too bad he had to leave. _Cece thought, although she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Dr. Wren softly knocked on her door and stepped inside.

"Hi Cece." Wren spoke kindly and walked over to her hospital bed, clipboard in hand.

"Oh, uh, hi Doctor…" Cece trailed off, not knowing what the doctors' name was. She looked at the name tag and noticed it had a picture of him and on the side it said 'Dr. Kingston'.

"Dr. Kingston, but please, just call me Wren." Wren said as he grabbed one of the hospital chairs.

"Oh, okay Run."

"Wren."

"Right!" Cece said.

"Anyway Cece, right now I really need to examine how much you truly remember."

"Oh, um, okay."

"What year is it right now?" Wren asked as he grabbed a pen from his pocket, prepared to write on the clipboard that was now sitting on his lap.

"Oh, that's easy…" Cece said and Wren smiled. _Hey, maybe it's not so serious. _Wren thought to himself. "Um, uhhh….." Just as soon as Wren's smiled formed, it disappeared. "I…I don't know." Cece said and looked down sadly.

"Okay." Wren said lowly and wrote a few notes down on his clipboard. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"No, nobody seems to want to tell me that."

"Okay." Wren said and wrote down a few more notes on his clipboard. "How about your parents, do you remember their names?"

"Doctor, I barely remember my full name." Cece answered in exasperation, really not wanting to answer any more questions. _What good does it do? _Cece asked herself.

"Okay, how about your eye color? Do you remember your eye color?" Wren asked. _If she doesn't remember this question, she is seriously messed up. _Wren thought to himself.

"Ummm, I…I….no, I don't know." Cece replied, feeling sadder and sadder at every passing question.

"Guess." Wren said. _Maybe she does know but isn't a hundred percent sure. _Wren thought optimistically.

"Ummm, hazel?" Cece guessed without even thinking about it. _No, blue. _Wren thought to himself unhappily.

"No, blue. Cece, your eyes are blue."

"Oh." Cece answered gloomily, very sad that she didn't even know her own eye color. _I know I read it on all those health slips my parents signed, and I knew it wasn't brown, it was close enough. _Wren wrote down a few more things on his clipboard before he got up and smiled a little smile at Cece.

"I really need to put these notes on your health record." said Wren.

"Oh, okay." Wren was about to turn the door knob and exit the room when he decided to ask one more question before he left, knowing it would do no use, but did it anyway.

"I need you to really think about this and answer it, okay?" Wren said as he turned back and addressed Cece.

"You go it, what's the question?" Cece asked.

"Do you remember…?"

"Do I remember…?" Cece urged on, wanting to know the question Dr. Wren was about to ask.

"Do you remember a girl, a girl named Emily Fields?" Wren asked in a low, sad voice, already knowing what Cece's answer was going to be.

"Hmm, well…" Cece trailed off and searched her mind. _Emily…? Emily Fields…?_ Cece thought about it for about another minute before she gave Wren her final answer. "Well, I know a lot of girls, just not by the name of Emily Fields."

_**~*Okay guys, what did you think? Please send me your feedback so I know what to do on the next chapter. Thanks for keeping up with this story even through my procrastination! You guys are the best reviewers ever!~***_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! What's up! I hoped you liked yesterdays' chapter! I'm updating this story because I felt bad for only updating it once and then updating the other story. I got side tracked by many confusing thing but once again I'm back and ready to update! Enjoy ladies and gentlemen!**

**I'm Pretty Sure I Know Who Cece's 'Boyfriend' Is**

_**~Emily's Hospital Room~**_

"Emily, if you're having a staring contest with the ceiling, I'm pretty sure you're gonna win." Hanna said, hoping to cheer up her crying best friend, but failed miserably. Spencer and Aria sent Hanna a glare, and the blonde quickly looked down.

"Em, Hanna, Aria, and I are gonna go to the cafeteria to get some food, do you want anything?" Spencer asked. Emily just shook her head, not really in the mood to talk to anyone, even her friends. "Okay then, we will be right back." Spencer said her, Aria, and Hanna walked out of Emily's hospital room. Spencer smacked Hanna's arm.

"OW! What was THAT for?!" Hanna exclaimed as she rubbed her arm.

_ "Emily, if you're having a staring contest with the ceiling, I'm pretty sure you're gonna win."_ Spencer impersonated and Hanna scoffed.

"I do NOT talk like that!"

"Oh please you practically-"

"Will you two please SHUT UP?! God, I knew this was a recipe of disaster, I should've stayed in Emily's room!" Aria interrupted in a very frustrated voice.

"She hasn't talked to us ever since she heard the bad news Ar! What makes you think that if you stay there any longer she'll talk?"

"She doesn't want to talk Han, she just needs someone to be there for her." Aria answered, as though it were just that obvious.

"You're right." Hanna admitted.

"Yeah, you are. I don't know, it's just that…don't you think it's all confusing how everything played out? It's like 'A' wanted to wipe away Cece's memory for a reason." Spencer said as she rubbed her temple. She wasn't really good with not knowing things, and when she didn't know how to figure something out, she got irritated.

"Well, it could be 'A' or someone else." Hanna suggested.

"Like who?" Spencer and Aria asked in unison, both equally confused.

"I don't know, that guy that claimed he was Cece's brother did seem suspicious." Hanna trailed off, as though she was trying to figure out something or put the pieces together of a very, very confusing puzzle.

"Why do you think the hospital doesn't give out information about the patients…it's because they know that wackos can come in at any minute and claim they're someone they're not." Spencer said, giving a very obvious statement.

"Well excuse me for trying to be social." Hanna retaliated. Spencer was about to say something in return until Aria interrupted.

"I don't know guys, he just seemed, weird. And when Cece claimed she had a boyfriend…? Don't you think that goes together?" Aria asked, trying to put her own pieces together of this very confusing puzzle.

"That's what I was trying to figure out, Aria's right, it just doesn't mix." Spencer spoke.

"Well, I think we should go inside Cece's room and try to get some information out of her." Hanna suggested, as though the action were obvious.

"You heard what Wren said Han, the girl can't even remember her eye color." Spencer replied, throwing her hands up in the air. She couldn't figure it out. _Maybe Hanna does make a point though. _Spencer thought.

"Well, it's better to try than to sit around and watch Emily be like this. You saw her Spence, the girl was heartbroken. I don't know about you, but if it were you, me, Aria, or anyone else in this same situation we all know Emily would go all NCIS on those bitches." Hanna said and Aria and Spencer's mouths fell open, for they were very aware how true that statement was.

"You actually watch that?" Aria asked in confusion.

"THE POINT IS….is that we need to try to help Emily, and get some information out, this could have something to do with 'A', and if it is, I really don't want to relive what happened with Maya, okay? So are you coming or not?" Hanna asked.

"Let's go." Spencer answered and Aria nodded. They got on the elevator and hit the down arrow for the hallway below. The girls were quiet on the way down. Spencer thinking about what they were going to ask Cece, Aria hoping that they could get some valuable information out of Cece, and Hanna remembering some NCIS questioning techniques she saw on television a couple of nights ago.

Once they finally reached the hallway they walked towards Cece's room.

"What are we going to ask her?" Aria asked, breaking the silence.

"Leave me to the questioning." Hanna said firmly. Spencer and Aria looked at each other on a disbelieving note.

"Um, Han…I don't think that's a good idea b-"

"Spencer, Aria, when have I ever let you guys down?" Hanna asked.

"Well-" Spencer was about to say before Hanna interrupted her.

"That's right…never!" Hanna said as the trio finally made their way to Cece's room. They were right in front of Cece's hospital room door when Aria knocked softly, and Hanna scoffed.

"What the…don't knock!" Hanna said as she turned the doorknob like a pro and walked in the room. Cece's eyes went big as she saw Hanna approach her. Spencer and Aria slowly approached behind her, just as bewildered as Cece was at the approach the blonde had token.

"Who…are…did I do something wrong?" Cece asked.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!" Hanna asked, moving a small, flexible black lamp towards Cece's face. Spencer and Aria looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Han, you're scaring her!" Aria exclaimed.

"That's only the guilt talking." Hanna said firmly.

"It's not guilt, it's just that you have that huge, bright lamp on my face and you're treating me like a criminal!" Cece exclaimed, pushing the lamp aside, slightly scared for her life.

"Guilt!"

"HANNA! STOP IT!" Spencer shouted as she pushed Hanna aside so she could talk to Cece. _Poor Cece, probably scarred for life! _Spencer thought.

"I'm sorry for…her." Spencer motioned to Hanna. "It's just that, you don't remember anything? Anything at all?"

"Well, besides that I had an amazing college life and a great boyfriend I'd say that I don't really need to remember anything else. The guy in the white robe said I couldn't leave here, and I don't know why. I think I remember everything that I need to remember. Why do you ask?" Cece asked.

"Oh. What's your boyfriends' name again?" Spencer asked, very interested.

"Jessie…Jessie something. Yeah! Jessie! Something like that." Cece said, as though she had figured out the worlds' biggest mystery.

"Do you have like, a picture or something of this Jessie guy?" Aria asked, tired of being the quiet one this entire time.

"No, I don't. But if you were to show me a picture of him I'm pretty sure I can remember." Cece answered.

"Hmmm, okay well good to know. Oh and I'm Spencer, that's Aria, and that's Hanna." Spencer introduced.

"Oh hi, I'm Cece. Cece, Cece…don't tell me! Cece…Drake! Yeah there you go! Let's go with that!" Cece smiled. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna glanced her a sympathetic look.

"Hey guys, I gotta go. My mom needs me to run a couple of errands and I think I'm going to get Ezra a cup of coffee before he goes to work, plus we ourselves should really get going, schools' going to start in an hour and a half. Do you guys know a convenient store that's really close from here? I kind of sort of want to spend as much time with Ezra as possible this morning" Aria asked.

"Oh, try Rosewood Express." Hanna answered.

"Thanks Han. See you later guys, bye Cece." Aria waved and was about to walk out the door until Hanna called after her, she sounded serious.

"Aria."

"Yeah Han?"

"Can you get me a bag of chips?"

"HANNA!" Spencer laughed.

"WHAT?! Mr. Robinson doesn't let us bring snacks so I've been having a serious case of the munchies."

"Haha, okay Han. You got it, what kind?"

"Surprise me! Thanks Ar!"

"No problem." Aria smiled and walked out of the hospital room leaving Spencer, Hanna, and Cece in the room.

"How did I get here?" Cece asked, finally breaking the silence. "Nobody seems to want to tell me anything."

"If it's any consolation, we're still trying to figure that out as well." Spencer replied. "Hanna, I think we should go say goodbye to Emily and head to school, we really don't want to be late."

"Wait! Before you guys go I need to ask you something." Cece said.

"What is it?" Hanna asked.

"Who's this Emily girl everyone keeps on talking about. People ask me who she is like I'm supposed to know the answer. I mean, she sounds familiar, and for some reason whenever I hear her name I smile a little, but who is she? A friend? A relative? A colleague?" Cece asked. Spencer smiled shyly and Hanna nearly cried.

"I SMILE A LITTLE WHENVER I HEAR HER NAME! THAT'S SO CUTE! I WANT A LOVE LIKE THAT!" Hanna pointed and Spencer chuckled.

"A love like…huh?" Cece asked, wearing a puzzled look.

"We'll explain later, bye Cece." Spencer said as grabbed Hanna's arm and led her out of Cece's hospital.

"That was so cute." Hanna said as they were walking down the hallway.

"I know it is." Spencer spoke.

"Should we tell Em, I mean, I just don't want her to cry any more than she already is, but I also want to see her smile, just a little." Hanna said.

"We should tell her." Spencer said as they made their way inside the elevator. Hanna pushed the up arrow, it seemed as though it were automatic now, you know, pushing that button, making their way up to the grieving friends' hospital room.

_**~Rosewood Express~**_

Aria walks into the convenient store and pulls out a ten dollar bill from her small, stylish navy purse. _Mmmm, the coffee smells delicious. Hanna sure does know what she's talking about. _Aria thought as she gets a cup of coffee for Ezra and a bag of chips for Hanna. _Hmmm, that seems to be everything. _Aria thought as she went up to the cash register to pay for the two items.

"Will that be all ma'am?" The guy behind the register says. He seems like a nice guy, and Aria smiles and says…

"Oh, uh, no. Thank you." She answers and the guy smiles back at her. Just as soon as Aria's smile formed, it faded when she read the name tag. _Jessie, that sounds familiar. _Aria thought until everything finally clicked in her mind. _JESSIE! Cece's Jessie! Oh my God! _Aria quickly pulled out her phone and pretended she was texting. Jessie had been so busy scanning the items that he hadn't noticed. She silently snapped a picture of him while he wasn't looking.

"Hey, just for a project I'm doing for school, what college did you go to?" Aria asked and Jessie smiled at her.

"U-Penn." He answers. _That's HIM!_

"Oh, okay good to know, thanks." She says and quickly walks away, out of the convenient store and into her car.

"I need to tell Hanna, Spencer, and Emily about this." Aria talked to herself before quickly pulling out of the parking lot towards the Rosewood Hospital.

_**~Emily's Hospital Room~**_

"So I really do think she remembers some parts." Spencer said.

"Yeah, just not me." Emily says bitterly as she stares down at her hands.

"Em, I'm sure if you just give her a little time, she might remember you. We just need to be patient." Hanna says.

"You're right." Emily sighs. "I'm just….so confused. About this, about us."

"If it makes you feel any better we're just as confused as you are." Spencer said.

"I wish it did, God, not even the strongest pain medication can take away this p-"

"Guys!" Aria barges in. "I think I know who Cece's 'boyfriend' is!" Aria says in air quotes._**  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! What's up? So everything's already cleared up with the second story and now I am free to update this one! Enjoy!**

**We Know We Got Our Guy**

_**~Emily's Hospital Room~**_

"If it makes you feel any better we're just as confused as you are." Spencer said.

"I wish it did, God, not even the strongest pain medication can take away this p-"

"Guys!" Aria barges in. "I think I know who Cece's 'boyfriend' is!" Aria says in air quotes._**  
**_ "Huh!?" Spencer, Hanna, and Emily said at the same time.

"Aria, what are you talking about?" Emily asked, propping herself up on one elbow.

"Remember how Cece said she had a boyfriend by the name of Jessie?" Aria asked.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"I found him!"

"Aria…" Spencer spoke, "Jessie is a very common name, you could've gotten-"

"Spencer! He went to U-Penn and is definitely not a day over than twenty five years old! There's no way that's a coincidence. Em? What do you have to say?" Aria asked, getting irritated because none of her friends, especially Spencer and Emily, weren't putting the pieces together.

"Honestly Aria, after experiencing the sudden turn of events these past few days I don't know what to think." Emily said as she rubbed her forehead in confusion and frustration. She wasn't sure what to think. She had been hurt so many times, more than she could even count actually. So she really wasn't in a big rush to figure out everything else. In fact, if Emily had her way Aria, Spencer, and Hanna would already be at school and she would be asleep, in her own little world where everything made sense for once.

"I can't believe this! We finally got a hit on Cece's mystery guy and now you guys are totally blowing it off?" Aria exclaimed. The three girls were quiet. "Okay fine, looks like I'll just delete the picture of-"

"Wait! You got a picture?" Hanna asked in with wide eyes. Finally, to Aria's liking, she had everyone's attention.

"Well yeah, but since you guys aren't interested-"

"Aria, show us the picture." Emily said, cutting to the chase.

"Okay." Aria said as she pulled out her phone from her purse, looked through her photo library, and clicked on the recent picture she had taken. "Here." Aria replied as she handed the phone over to Emily. Emily looked at it for a second, and quickly remembered the guy by his eyes.

"Oh my God…" Emily uttered.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"Emily, what is it?" Spencer asked. Aria and Hanna leaned in. They really wanted to know what had Emily nearly shaking in anger.

"That's the guy I saw at the convenient store!" Emily nearly shrieked. "That's it!"

"Emily, what are you doing?" Spencer asked as she saw Emily getting up from her hospital bed.

"I don't know! It's a tie between going into Cece's room to tell her the truth and paying our little 'friend' Jessie a visit at his workplace. Do you guys want to help me decide?" Emily asked angrily as she was about to get up, that is, before she felt a sharp pain coming from her sides. "OW! What in the-"

"Your ribs are bruised Em. Remember?" Hanna asked, worried for her best friend.

"I don't care!" Emily growled as she tried to get up again. "OW! Why was it easier to get up last time?"

"You were on your hospital meds Em, you haven't token them in a while, and they're wearing off." Spencer explained.

"It was your hospital meds mixed with your adrenaline Em, and now, only your adrenaline is not gonna cut it." Aria explained as well. Emily was very angry at this.

"I haven't even graduated High School yet and my body is already giving out on me!" Emily yelled as she tried to make another attempt to get up. "OWWWW!"

"Em, you were run over by a car. If it were anybody else, I'm pretty sure they'd be in worse condition. Look, at least you're not dead."

"Gee thanks Han. Are you trying to make the girl feel better or feel worse?" Spencer asked Hanna. Hanna was about to make a comment until Aria interrupted.

"Look guys, I think it would be best if we just made double sure and confirmed with Cece that-" Aria was about to continue before she got interrupted by Hanna.

"What?! NO! Aria, I'm tired of us always playing nice girls and going around a campfire singing Kum-bi-a! We need to get out there and-"

"If you were to let me finish Han." Aria interrupted Hanna in return.

"For once, I agree with Hanna on this one. We need to get out there and do something!" Emily declared, still angered.

"Now with those bruised ribs Em." Spencer said, hoping to calm Emily down. "Look, we'll go down to Cece's room and ask her if this is the guy she claims to be her boyfriend. We're going to get answers, I promise, you just need to be patient." With Spencer's kind words, Emily felt her anger slowly slipping away and she sighed.

"Fine." Emily said.

"Okay, let's go." Hanna said as she was going to be the first one out the door before Spencer grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Oh no! Not again. This time, I'm asking her the questions!" Spencer stated.

"Fine." Hanna mumbled.

"We'll be right back as soon as we finish, okay Em." Aria reassured.

"Yeah okay guys. Thanks." Emily said as she laid down on her hospital bed and put the covers over her head, trying to shut herself out of the world. _My body doesn't work! I've been hurt so many times! Cece doesn't remember a thing about me…a thing about us, and now…now what? _Spencer, Hanna, and Aria just looked down at her sadly. They knew their best friend was really hurting, and they were really hoping that they could get some answers for her. _That's the least we could do. _All three girls thought.

_**~Cece's Hospital Room~**_

Cece was in her hospital room reading a _People _magazine when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. The first face she saw was Spencer's, then Aria's, then Hanna's. Cece quickly panicked when she saw Hanna.

"I swear, I'm not working for anybody and if you even DARE put that light in my face you will not see the end of-"

"I'm not here to pound you with questions." Hanna said as nicely as she could. Cece's jaw nearly hit the floor at Hanna's 'stunning' revelation.

"You're not?" Cece asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not, but they are." Hanna bobbed her head towards Aria and Spencer's direction. She then lost all concentration when she saw Channing Tatum on one of the magazine on the table. "I…need to read this." Hanna said. Spencer and Aria's mouth went agape at how easily Hanna got distracted.

"HANNA!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Oh please so what? Yeah I'm with Caleb but I know my rights and-"

"No, NOT THAT! Hello, we're here to ask a couple of questions, remember? Aria asked.

"Oh yeah." Hanna said. She put the magazine back down on the table but immediately shoved it in her purse while nobody was looking.

"So, Cece…you got a boyfriend, right?" Spencer asked kindly, unlike Hanna did the last time.

"Yeah. His name's Jessie. Why do you ask?" Cece smiled as she pushed her magazine aside so she could give Spencer, Aria, and Hanna her full attention.

"Is this him?" Aria asked as she pulled out her phone and showed Cece the picture.

"Oh yeah, that's him!" Cece smiled and the girls weren't shocked, but then again, very astonished. Does that make sense?

"Well, that's all we needed to know, thanks Cece." Hanna said as she grabbed both Spencer and Aria's arms and yanked them out of the room.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Aria whined.

"Well! What do we do now?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know Han, I don't know." Aria said as she sighed. _Emily is going to be so crushed, or angered, or both. _Aria thought.

"Well, whatever happens now," Spencer hesitated, "We know we got our guy".


End file.
